


Far across the Land

by HangMa



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Mikoto, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, top Tatara
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 100,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 一個走很遠的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自Eurielle的歌曲〈Far across the Land〉。
> 
> YouTube上的章節推薦歌單：https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnfHnaO8et8x7K_AmdPNWmEMCcrQORn4i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了說……  
部分故事引用改編自《吹笛人》。

吟遊詩人都不會太長壽，因為他們飽經風霜，走過極為長遠的路途，磨破了無數雙鞋子甚至自己的雙足，還有飢餓、疾病、反覆的天氣、森林裡的野獸與孤獨都快速消耗了一個人的生命。但是沒有人知道十束多多良到底幾歲了。他是個傳說，永遠擁有年輕俊美的外表，溫柔親切、幽默風趣卻又飄忽不定。

人們說他每隔數十年就會出現在Homra酒吧裡一段時間，帶著他的樂器——人們也說他擅長多種樂器，畢竟擁有長久的壽命可以學習——這一次是手風琴。

一開始只是一個看起來十分年輕的男人推開酒吧的門，他全身罩在一件深色的斗篷裡，要不是他背上那個大袋子，幾乎沒有人會注意到他。

他走到吧檯前坐下，乾淨修長的手從斗篷下伸出，掀開帽子，露出一顆淺金色的腦袋，他看起來風塵僕僕，但是雙眼明亮，像流淌的琥珀：「請給我一杯紅茶，謝謝。」

Homra酒吧的老闆是一位紳士，並不會因為有客人來到酒吧卻點了一杯紅茶而大動肝火，但是自繼承這家酒吧也已經超過十年了，陌生而清脆的聲音讓他疑惑地轉過頭。他看見一位年輕人對他微笑，模樣有些令人感到熟悉。

「您想要濃一點，或者淡一點的？」他溫和地問。

年輕人仍然微笑著：「如果依然是來自洛特山丘紅茶，請給我濃一點的。」

酒吧老闆為此特地找出了一組瓷製茶具，上頭的釉五彩繽紛、花繁葉茂，無論是畫或者燒製的功夫都十分細緻。他泡好了紅茶，將杯盤輕輕放在陌生的年輕人面前：「您很識貨。」

「感謝您的招待。」年輕人微笑著端起貴重的茶杯，輕抿一口蒸騰著熱氣的紅茶。這時老闆看見他的左耳耳骨上有一個耳環，在他的金色髮絲間閃爍著。年輕人悠閒地喝完了一杯茶，似乎對於打量的目光渾然不覺，也沒有做出更多的要求。當然老闆很快就將視線移開了，直盯著一位客人看實在不是一位紳士該有的行為，但是他的注意力又立刻被年輕人的聲音拉回：「請問我可以在您的酒吧裡演奏嗎？」

老闆楞了一下，他想起了為什麼這個年輕人，哦，不，這位客人似曾相識，在他還小，剛剛學會閱讀的時候就在古老的日記本裡見過了這個人。當然他的祖父與父親的專長並不是繪畫，沒能畫得唯妙唯肖，但是基本的輪廓、五官、身形卻是相差無幾。

因為驚訝，他停頓得太久了，年輕人向他眨眨眼睛，他反應過來，連忙說道：「歡迎，我們還有個舞臺，如果您需要的話。」

年輕人從他的行李中取出一架手風琴，搖搖頭：「不用了，謝謝。我不是個表演者，我只是想要唱歌。」他轉過身去，背對著吧檯，卻又側過頭來，「很榮興能在您的酒吧裡唱歌，我是十束多多良。」

就是這個名字，他的出現就像鄰家長了雀斑、爬上樹梢摘蘋果的大男孩一樣自然，但是除了姓名與短暫相處的印象，沒有人能更深入地了解他，就連聽他唱出一個又一個不可思議的流浪故事之後也沒有，所以他離開時就像開春時潺潺流動的溪水，令人不知不覺。但是所有人想起他時都相信他是唱著歌離開的。

現在他又開始唱歌，關於精靈、矮人、人魚與人馬的故事，故事有點長，曲調沒有太大的起伏，歌詞倒是引人入勝。時間還沒到深夜，酒吧裡人還不多，原來的喁喁細語都逐漸沉寂，只剩下年輕的溫柔的歌聲與手風琴咿咿呀呀的聲音。

這首歌的旋律與故事一樣綿長，讓十束多多良有足夠多的時間漫不經心地環視整間酒吧，他長長的睫毛搧動著，掩住一片滄桑的流光，裏頭有太多留不住的生命與故事，直到在一個角落掠過一抹紅色。當歌聲與演奏都停下，故事卻還沒說完，他像酒吧的正中央、空無一人處微笑：「下次再繼續。」

老闆已經替他續上另一杯紅茶：「這是作為您的……歌曲的招待。」

十束多多良卸下手風琴，眨眨眼睛：「感謝您，不過我唱歌不收取任何報酬，所以我會把這當作只是您的一次招待。」

「當然，並且如果您需要，我會隨時替您準備好茶葉與茶具。」老闆說。

十束多多良笑出聲音來，他以手撐著頭，垂下眼的模樣好似在沉思。這時有人推門進來，老闆便向他示意過後轉身去招呼新來的客人。十束多多良發了一會兒呆，他聽見老闆正與什麼人說話，語氣裡不無威嚴與隱約的關懷。他側頭看去，似乎剛剛進來的不是什麼客人，而是老闆的兒子、親戚或者受僱人——一個稍嫌年輕的調酒師。

看起來仍是個少年，身形瘦長，剛剛長開、仍不夠強壯，舉手投足間倒也有了幾分事故的圓滑，十束多多良能隱約聽見他心不在焉地點著金色的腦袋，應著是的聲音。他不動聲色地打量了一會，又側過頭去，眼角餘光裡一點紅，還不清楚是烈火、是鮮血或者恰逢花開。

少年進到吧檯後方，動作熟門熟路，精準而輕巧，調酒時的漂亮姿態教人看得目不轉睛，感覺到十束多多良的目光時抬起臉來，又含著些年輕的不知所措：「請問我能幫您什麼忙嗎？」

十束多多良微笑：「我在想我需要點些什麼，才能再做一會。」

「老闆說您是貴客，如果不是由您的腳自己行走，我們不會請您離開。」少年眨眨眼睛，態度禮貌謙順，但十束多多良能看出他的不以為然——或者至少是好奇心，「我叫草薙出雲，如果有需要，隨時供您差遣……」他又頓了頓，「至少在我下班前。」

十束多多良點點頭，左耳上的耳環隨著他的動作反射酒吧內的光線和一些模糊的影像：「真是個帥氣的名字。那麼，草薙先生，我能請問一個問題嗎？」

這一次草薙出雲沒能故作成熟地掩住驚訝的情緒，也許是因為眼前的「貴客」尊稱他為「先生」，也許是在思考自己的名字到底哪一點帥氣，他微微瞠大了雙眼，手上的動作也慢了下來：「是的。請問？」

十束多多良微微側過頭，視線投射向酒吧的一個晦暗角落：「那邊的那位先生是您的朋友嗎？」

那裏坐著另一名少年，獨自佔據了一整張小方桌，而且桌上什麼都沒有。他只是低垂著頭，雙手插在棉質的外套口袋裡，看起來在打瞌睡。草薙出雲順著十束多多良的目光看去，困惑地回答：「是的。請問……有什麼問題嗎？如果有哪裡冒犯了，可以先找我……或者老闆。」

他的表情忽然透露出警戒，又盡力地將之隱藏在禮貌之下。十束多多良歪著頭笑了起來：「抱歉，我絕對沒有惡意。」他將目光收回，誠懇地看著草薙出雲，「他很……特別。我可以跟他說說話嗎？」

草薙出雲愣了愣，答道：「當然……不，其實這不能也不該由我來決定。」

在他說話的時候，十束多多良已經從吧檯前站了起來，仍背著他的大袋子，搖搖晃晃地走到了他的朋友對面。時間愈晚，酒吧裡的客人也就漸漸多了起來，十束多多良空出的位置很快又被他人佔據，草薙出雲只好暫時將注意力投入在工作上，畢竟要是出了什麼差錯，可不是他一個人就能善後的。

十束多多良來到了那名少年的前面。少年的頭髮是紅色的，看起來疏於打理，卻並不骯髒，甚至他整個人除了稍嫌邋遢的穿衣方式之外，可以說十分乾淨。他向他打招呼：「請問我可以坐在這裡嗎？」少年抬了抬眼皮，沒有說話也沒有動作，十束多多良甚至不能確定對方有沒有施捨了自己短暫的一瞥。他也並不惱怒氣餒，先將那副珍貴的陶瓷杯盤放置在桌上，才拉開椅子坐下，「King。」

少年這才抬起頭，聲音比十束多多良想像中要更低沉沙啞一些——聽起來已幾乎和一名成年男性一樣：「你說什麼？」

十束多多良坐在離他一個手臂遠的地方，目不轉睛地看著他，微笑道：「剛剛我跟你說話，你不理我。叫King的時候卻有了反應。」

少年看著他，微微抬起眉毛：「我說你剛剛說的那個——那是什麼？」

「King？」十束多多良坐得很直，又重複了一次那個陌生的（卻似乎也曾經聽人說過）的語言：「King，就是王。」

少年眨眨眼睛：「你在叫我？」

十束多多良點頭：「是的，你就是King。」

少年皺起眉頭：「我有名字，不是什麼王。」

十束多多良輕笑出聲，他拿起茶杯，啜了一口紅茶：「對，它不是你的名字……」他將茶杯放下時低聲道，幾近嘆息，「但你就是王。」

「周防尊。」少年忽然說道。十束多多良咦了一聲，少年看起來有些不耐煩，「我的名字。」

十束多多良把雙手合十置於胸前：「噢，對不起……可以再說一次嗎？」

少年似乎更加不耐煩了，他這一次並沒有放慢速度與加大音量，仍舊有些含糊：「周防尊。」

十束多多良沒有對他的名字多作評價，只是用嘴型無聲地重複了一次這幾個音節，然後咧開嘴：「能見到你真是太好了，King。我是十束多多良。」他看見名為周防尊的少年有些惱怒的表情，解釋道，「我不會用名字來稱呼你……那樣……不適合。」

周防尊的眼睛是金色的，在昏暗的酒吧裡——在十束多多良專注的眼中——像兩輪小太陽，明亮、熾熱又漫無目的，此時因為一些情緒而將焰火投射到了對面的人身上，他張開嘴：「你……」

忽然一個玻璃杯被放到了他們之間的桌面上，草薙出雲低頭看向周防尊：「我幫你弄了草莓牛奶，要趕快喝完，不然被老闆發現就糟了。」然後他又看向十束多多良，「也請您幫忙保密了。」

十束多多良眨眨眼睛：「很特別的飲料。」

草薙出雲微笑：「我在牛奶裡面加入了草莓果醬。當然因為現在不是草莓的季節，這可能有點……奢侈，所以也不會常常這麼做。」

「我知道了。」十束多多良點頭，「我會裝作不知道。另外，也麻煩草薙先生再給我一杯紅茶。」

草薙出雲和周防尊交換了一個眼神，伸出手將十束多多良的茶具拿起：「當然，很榮幸能為您服務。」

他離開後又只剩下周防尊獨自面對這個陌生人，十束多多良沒有先開口，他也就向後靠近椅背裡，拿起桌上的玻璃杯，果醬的味道濃郁鮮甜，正好稍微壓住了牛奶的腥味。口味可能偏甜了點，不過似乎正合他的口味。十束多多良果然也沒有繼續說話，此時在他眼前喝著果醬牛奶的王仍只是個少年。

草薙出雲很快又來了，不只一杯溫熱香醇的紅茶，還帶了一個木盤，上頭裝著的牛肉餅散發著誘人的香氣。十束多多良聽見周防尊的肚子傳來響亮的咕嚕聲，有些忍俊不禁，不過少年不為所動，接過刀叉，埋頭吃了起來。草薙出雲再次用審視的眼神看了看十束多多良，扯出一個帶著些歉意的禮貌微笑：「尊他吃飯一向很準時……您也須要來一點嗎？」

「謝謝，我不吃肉。」十束多多良微笑，從他的大袋子裡找出一條黑麵包，「而且其實走到這裡，我身上的旅費也所剩不多了。」

怎麼會有人吃著黑麵包配洛特山丘的紅茶？草薙出雲還不覺得只有麵粉味兒與一點點可憐的核桃屑的食物有什麼好吃，他不由有些疼惜起老闆一直寶貝著的茶葉來，斟酌著問道：「我們的廚房裡還有一點別的食物，蘑菇濃湯，或者您需要一點奶油？」

十束多多良雙眼一亮，吞嚥下嘴裡乾硬的麵包塊：「那麻煩給我來一碗湯吧，真是太謝謝了。」

即便是自己先提問的，草薙出雲仍不免對他理所當然的態度感到訝異——這個人真的知道這裡是一間酒吧而不是什麼貼著難看的壁紙的家庭餐館嗎——他聳聳肩：「請稍等。」

那個晚上他就這麼往返了許多次，把一個來路不明的吟遊詩人與自己的好友照顧得妥貼。那個吟遊詩人看起來並非來者不善的那類人，但是在他的經驗裡，沒有人會無緣無故地想要接近周防尊，甚至與之接觸。不知道是因為紅髮或者其他什麼原因，村子裡的人們大都不喜歡周防尊，這導致他們尋找打工時處處碰壁，最後輾轉成為了Homra酒吧裡最年輕的員工。

可是明明周防尊從來沒有主動表現出任何的惡意。草薙出雲第無數次瞥向好朋友與吟遊詩人所在的角落，好在他對於調酒的工作已足夠得心應手，才不至於在神遊的時候出了差錯。也是這一瞥，他才驚覺已經到了後半夜。後半夜才是Homra酒吧正要開始忙碌的時候，人比以往多了一些，這讓角落附近的幾張桌椅也被佔據了，周防尊卻在如此吵鬧的環境當中聽著十束多多良說著些什麼。

他看起來神情專注，不知是對於十束多多良的聲音感興趣，或者真的是在傾聽著語句之中的內容。草薙出雲知道周防尊的「沒有惡意」成就了一種消極的友善，但凡不令他反感的，大可以心安理得待在他的身邊，保持著似乎觸手可及卻並不親密的距離。但同時他又保持著近乎野性的警覺，這讓他截至目前，除了被誤會的「傲慢態度」之外，沒被捲入什麼奇怪的麻煩當中。

眼看著酒吧裡愈發熱鬧，草薙出雲還是走向了角落裡的桌子，他彎起食指的指節，敲了敲桌面：「對不起，打斷了你們。」他向十束多多良報以歉意的微笑，然後轉向周防尊，「該上工了喔，尊。」周防尊喝光了加了草莓果醬的牛奶，將玻璃杯舉起，仰頭喝盡飲料時可以看見彎曲的脖頸上滾動的喉結。他把空了的杯子放在桌上，草薙出雲隨後拿起，又轉而面對十束多多良，「您如果還有什麼需要，歡迎隨時提出。」

十束多多良眨了眨眼睛：「那麼有什麼我可以幫忙的地方嗎？」

草薙出雲愣了愣：「什麼……噢，不，您可是貴客呀。」

「沒關係，沒關係。」十束多多良笑著指了指面前的茶杯，「畢竟我還沒有付錢，不是嗎？之前在其他地方也做過類似的工作，絕——對不會給你們添麻煩的。」

草薙出雲畢竟年輕了些，經過這一通搶白有些亂了陣腳：「啊，不，我不是那個意思……但是老闆……」他嘆了口氣，「我可沒有這些人事的權限啊。」

周防尊已經站了起來，忽而插入他們之間的對話：「就讓他做吧。」

草薙出雲側頭看向他：「什麼？」

「讓他做啊。」周防尊——明明就是年紀最小的那一個，說起話來卻毫不客氣——的雙手插在口袋裡，一雙長腿往酒吧內的矮桌靠去，「如果他想做的話，就讓他做。有什麼好不行的？」

他發問的時候也望向草薙出雲，甚至有些歪著頭，看起來可愛得有些滑稽，語氣裡真得滿是疑惑，偏偏聲音低沉含糊，既像建議（或者更強烈一點：命令）又像撒嬌。草薙出雲嘆了一口氣：「好吧，多一個人手也好。」他像十束多多良說道，「但是如果老闆不願意付你工資的話，可不能找我理論。」

十束多多良也站了起來，小心地拿起桌上的茶具：「當然。我剛剛說了，是對於紅茶的回報，不會向你們拿錢的。」

草薙出雲點了點頭，這才領著他們倆向吧檯那兒走去。周防尊負責送酒，他一隻手端著托盤，繞行在桌椅之間。托盤上的酒水透明清亮，有些裡頭浮著冰塊、有些則咕嘟咕嘟冒著泡泡。他還沒到可以喝酒的年紀，抿著的嘴唇上彷彿有果醬牛奶明豔的色澤與香甜的味道。十束多多良則什麼都能做，他或者聽從草薙出雲的指揮清洗杯盤，或者幫忙點單、收拾桌面，看起來經驗豐富，而且始終微笑著。

後來老闆回來了，把草薙出雲唸了一頓，本來想請十束多多良再喝一壺茶，但是已經接近打烊的時間了，只好邀請他翌日晚上再度光臨。

十束多多良欣然應允，再度背上他的大袋子，離開了酒吧，向黑夜走去。

草薙出雲和周防尊等老闆鎖好了門，才就著月亮與星辰的光芒踏上回家的路。今天恰逢滿月，上一位來自東方的流浪詩人說在他的家鄉裡，滿月代表著團圓，家人們一定會在一年之中的某一個滿月的夜晚齊聚一堂。

只是現在已經接近黎明時分，天幕是極深的藍——來自大陸之外的詩人說那是接近深海的顏色——萬籟俱靜，閃爍的群星都比城市來得熱鬧擁擠。

他們的家在鎮目鎮的西邊，距離Homra酒吧並不太遠，草薙出雲的手上拿著廚房裡剩下的乾酪與一小塊雞胸肉（噢，如果他沒有將之藏在外套裡，明天老闆養的混種狗Bill就有口福了），在回到他們狹小低矮的木屋中後，簡單弄了一頓「早餐」。吃飽之後才能睡得好，他們各自躺在一片木板上，可以一路睡到近中午。

就在他們睡得正酣時，有早起的小販在廣場邊發現了縮著身體，蓋著一條毛毯的十束多多良。當然，吟遊詩人大部分都很窮，十束多多良是個傳奇，但這不能讓他成為例外。他在小販輕搖他肩膀時醒來，一睜眼就是燦爛天光，不由瞇起眼睛，咕噥一聲，才扯出一抹微笑：「請問有什麼事嗎？」

發現他的是一位賣水果的女人，她心寬體胖，卻明顯沒怎麼去過Homra酒吧：「你怎麼會一個人睡在這種地方？」要知道鎮目鎮雖然並不富裕，但也不算太窮，至少每個人都擁有一片屋簷和一份得以維持生計的工作。賣水果的女人用謹慎又好奇的眼神打量著他。

「噢……」十束多多良眨眨眼睛，「這裡很好，我喜歡這裡，空曠又安靜。睡在這裡是個不錯的選擇。」

賣水果的女人皺起眉頭：「可是你佔據了我的位置。」

十束多多良又愣了愣，他環顧四周，發現廣場上已經聚集了好一些攤販，多的是翠綠的蔬菜，或者散發著麥子與芝麻香氣的麵包，看來早市快要開始了。他抹了抹臉，抓起自己的大袋子：「真是不好意思。」他站起身來，往廣場的出口走了兩步，又回過頭對著正在推推車的女人微笑，「祝福您有美好的一天，女士。」

「你也是。」賣水果的女人聳聳肩，忍不住也微笑起來。

十束多多良散步到了河邊，洗漱一番後帶著他的大袋子往鎮外的丘陵走去，那兒有鎮民們飼養的各種牲畜，以及懶洋洋的、無憂無慮的男孩女孩們。

傍晚Homra酒吧開始營業時就能聽見人們在討論一位吟遊詩人「俘虜」了負責放牧的孩子們的事情。草薙出雲今天十分準時，他一邊將杯盤備置妥當，一邊聽客人們說話。大部分的事情與他無關，但不得不說，這是個消磨時間的好方法，而且鎮上沒有哪一個地方的消息比這兒更靈通了。

「聽說在西方的伽瑪王國，有個吹笛人在一夜之間，用笛聲帶走了一整個鎮的孩子。」有個人說，「是可怕的、邪惡的魔法。」

另一個人說：「我聽過這首歌，在大城市裡被吟遊詩人傳唱著。故事還要再更長一點，但是我忘記了……」

原先那人懷疑地問道：「你真的聽過嗎？」

「我當然聽過，但是也只有一次，你不能要求我一次就把詩人寫的歌詞背下來！」那人有些尷尬地反駁。

懷疑他的那人聳聳肩：「這倒是。他們有時會用上太過深奧的詞彙。」

正當草薙出雲以為這個話題要結束的時候，又有人說道：「嘿，可我們這兒不就有一個吟遊詩人嗎？」

「我只知道前一段時間西方有鼠疫，卻沒聽過這個故事。」一位商人打扮的人說，他搭在桌子上的手戴著一塊巨大的腕錶。

坐在他附近的一位老先生邊抽著菸斗邊搭話：「也許我們可以問問那個十束……但是今晚他會來嗎……」

正當他要慢悠悠地說出第二個「也許」時，酒吧的門就被推開，恰好是正被提及的十束多多良。他的肩上掛著手風琴，沒有再揹著他那臃腫的大袋子——看來他今天找到了一個落腳的地方。

他身上穿著的衣服破舊但是乾淨，面對著一屋子射向他的視線，眨眨眼睛，然後微笑著道晚安。草薙出雲始終站在吧檯後面，沒有加入話題，眼睜睜目睹了奇妙的一刻發生——十束多多良身上肯定有什麼迷人又危險的魔法，明明在到來之前沒有人提起過他的存在、他的名字，但是僅僅一個晚上，他就能和這間酒吧裡的所有客人像是朋友一樣說笑。

那些老酒鬼老煙槍七嘴八舌地向他講述西方流傳的故事，每一個版本都不太一樣，十束多多良坐在一張木桌上，無所事事、抱著手風琴的模樣有點滑稽，但仍然笑著，在噪音稍歇之後說道：「確實跟鼠疫有關，鎮長請吹笛人用笛聲將老鼠引走，並承諾支付報酬，吹笛人答應了，但是在他完成委託之後鎮長卻賴帳。」

四座一片噓聲，十束多多良停頓了一會，準確地在對於那位鎮長的道德譴責聲中抓到了一個問題：「那麼這和孩子們有什麼關係？」

他清了清喉嚨，微微側頭，像是在回想，終於在酒吧裡完全安靜下來——連草薙出雲也不知不覺停下了手上的動作——之後，拉了拉他的手風琴，在咿咿呀呀的音樂聲中說：「吹笛人為了報復鎮長與鎮民們的背信棄義，用笛聲將孩子們引入了山中。」他看了看一張張茫然又震驚的臉，聳肩，「不過……聽說在鎮長承諾給付報酬之後，他又把他們帶回來了。」

歌聲響起得如此突然，就好像孩子們於睡夢中聽見溫柔而渺遠的笛聲，而不由自主地追尋、跟隨，甚至在路途上無聲地手舞足蹈。周防尊在十束多多良的歌聲中走進酒吧，灌下一大杯冰水。

十束多多良到來的第二個晚上，Homra老闆依然奉他為座上賓，他卻笑著鑽入了人群中，推杯換盞、即興創作，沒有太多汙言穢語，卻能逗得滿屋子人合不攏嘴。草薙出雲不由好奇起來，這位傳說中擁有永恆生命的吟遊詩人到底是何方神聖。

在酒吧打烊之後草薙出雲一如往常和周防尊一起走回家，這個夜晚依舊晴朗，月亮看起來也還是圓的，十束多多良就坐在他們家的門檻上，就著流水一般的月光打瞌睡。他的外套口袋裡露出一張破舊的羊皮紙的一角，上面密密麻麻全是字。正當草薙出雲還在思索眼前的情況是怎麼發生的時候，周防尊已經一腳踢醒了十束多多良。

吟遊詩人幾乎跳了起來，眨了眨迷濛的雙眼：「噢……King。」

周防尊把他弄醒之後卻只是站在門邊看著草薙出雲，被看著的、稍微年長一點點的小青年過了一會才反應過來這是在等自己開門。他從口袋裡拎出了鑰匙，卻又有些遲疑：「這是怎麼回事？」

十束多多良在周防尊開口前自己回答了：「King答應我可以和你們住在一起。」他觀察著草薙出雲的表情（當然，除了原先的驚訝與懷疑程度加深了，並沒有其他顯著的變化），「當然，我會工作，也可以分擔生活開銷。」

草薙出雲不由皺了皺眉：「我想問題不在這裡。」他看向周防尊，這個比他小了兩歲因此仍可稱之為少年的人打了個哈欠，他瞪著他約有七八秒，最後嘆了口氣，將鑰匙插入鎖孔轉動，然後推開吱呀的木門。

每天都是他先出門，把鑰匙留在周防尊的枕頭邊，然後周防尊會在到酒吧上工後把鑰匙交還給他。有幾次周防尊忘了鎖門，草薙出雲連續三天絮絮叨叨照三餐耳提面命，終於沒再發生過，可是今天草薙出雲發現十束多多良的大袋子已經在他出門的時候佔據了狹小空間內的一角。正當他思考著是不是應該再來給周防尊一頓說教——鎮目鎮從沒發生什麼驚世駭俗的可怕事件，但十束多多良畢竟仍是個陌生人——的時候，從他身側鑽進屋內的少年快速地在他耳邊落下低低的一句話：「他不危險。」

草薙出雲搖搖頭，吟遊詩人仍然笑嘻嘻地站在他們的門外，除了永生的傳說與不知道裝了什麼東西的大袋子之外，簡直和善得就像鄰家大哥哥（鄰家大哥哥唱歌還不一定有那麼好聽）。他眨了眨眼睛，最後選擇相信了酒吧裡的客人、老闆與周防尊的判斷，轉過身對十束多多良說道：「但是我們沒有多餘的床鋪。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說會一章推薦一首歌，這裡也放一下w
> 
> Trevor Demaere〈Hope Found Here〉，在YouTube或SouldCloud上都聽得到。

「沒關係，至少有個屋頂和四面的牆壁。」十束多多良說著，無比自然地跟著進了屋內，從他的大袋子裡翻出一條破舊的毯子。草薙出雲在他打地鋪的時候多看了兩眼，要是把自己和周防尊的全部家當也收拾妥當，大概也就是十束多多良的那個袋子了吧。

他將門關好，落了鎖，和往常一樣，因為疲憊所以沾枕即睡。

隔天早上草薙出雲果然還是先起床的那一個，張羅早餐的時候他猶豫了一下，還是給十束多多良也配了一塊麵包和四分之一個蘋果。十束多多良與周防尊在他吃完自己的那一份之後才先後醒來，用角落裡水桶的水洗漱乾淨後坐在地上吃東西，看起來真像一對……草薙出雲承認自己這麼想有些刻薄，成長得太慢的孩子。

他在陽光下飛舞的塵屑中也緩緩地坐到他們身邊：「那麼，你有什麼辦法嗎？」草薙出雲看著十束多多良，「實在不是想要趕你走，只是如你所見——我們不可能是供養得起娛樂的那種人。」其實他更想問的是為什麼選擇了自己與周防尊，但此時他只是看著那份量並不多的食物消失在新房客的嘴巴裡。

十束多多良細嚼慢嚥，又抿了抿有些乾燥的嘴唇才回答他的問題：「我通常只賺夠我上路的費用，不過我想應該可以更多……」他側過頭，琥珀似的眼睛看起來仍舊無憂無慮，卻也沉澱著太多、太多——

知識在某些情況下可以成為一種力量，而且勝過任何刀槍劍戟。草薙出雲甚至不太記得事情是怎麼發展的，總之他成了十束多多良的第一個學生，而當鎮上大部分的孩子都接受了十束多多良的教導時，居民們才發現這位神秘的吟遊詩人似乎——至少暫時——停止了流浪。

草薙出雲很聰明，在幫忙老闆照看Homra酒吧時就已經學會了一點簡單的算術，經過十束多多良的教導，很快就能自己閱讀了——當然，鎮上可供他閱讀的材料不是很多，其中大部分也都是些商品清單，或者散落在不同鎮民家中的、土地裡挖出來的羊皮紙碎片。至於周防尊，他也學了一點，但是大部分時候他只是在十束多多良的說話聲中打瞌睡，反正這些對於生活尚且沒有太大的影響。

總之，十束多多良如他自己所言，賺了足夠他們生活的錢，甚至有些餘裕，能讓周防尊與草薙出雲偶爾吃上一頓奢侈的烤肉。當然，他白天是老師，晚上還是詩人，依然在酒吧裡唱歌，鎮目鎮之外的世界太大太大了，幾年下來——周防尊都已經不再是少年——都沒能讓他把故事講完。無論男女老少都記得了他的名字，都願意和他做朋友。直到一個孱弱的女嬰在颳著風的新月之夜誕生。

那實在是一個漂亮的嬰兒：當接生婆將她從黏膩的羊水、鮮血中抱起，替她拭淨了身上曾經維持著她的生命的髒污時，不由倒吸了一口氣。在昏黃搖曳的燭光中，女嬰的皮膚白得幾乎透明，可以看見突起的纖細血管，而她的胎毛竟也是白的（老天，她的父母可都是褐髮！）。她通體雪白，像月光、像遠方山頂上的雪、像岩縫裡隱藏著的石英、像初綻的雛菊，就是不像人類的嬰兒。

十束多多良本來要睡了，急促而不分輕重的拍門聲把三個人都嚇了一跳，他看了草薙出雲與周防尊一眼，前去開門。鎮長家的僕人請他走一趟。

經過短暫的交涉——雖然十束多多良並沒有花費太多的口舌，那位僕人看起來驚慌又焦急——之後，三個人一起走出房子，他們被帶領著前往的卻不是鎮長的家，而是萵苣街上的一間房子。僕人敲了敲門，木門立刻被拉開一個縫隙，一位中年男性探出頭，看見了十束多多良才往後退一步，讓出得以讓一人鑽入的空間。

十束多多良進入後，木門便立刻闔上，差一點就砸歪了草薙出雲的鼻子。他本能地將身體向後仰，背脊挺得鼻直，也就差那麼一點點便要撞上周防尊。周防尊抬手推了推他，目光卻越過他方正的肩膀落在門鎖上，草薙出雲摸摸幾乎要失去的鼻子：「我們還是在這裡等一下吧。」

夜晚涼爽又岑寂，沒有風，但是空氣中含著些微水氣，周防尊蹲在牆邊撥弄著雜草，幾乎要睡著，十束多多良便開門出來了。這是草薙出雲與周防尊第一次見到他皺眉，而十束多多良甚至沒有看向他們，一跨出門口便抬起頭，天邊億萬星辰和一枚彎彎的月亮，像孩子天真甜美的微笑。

草薙出雲剛要開口，就被他的手勢制止了，他們按著來時的路走回家，看來也沒有多少時間可以睡覺了。十束多多良始終不發一言，最後一個進家門，又背靠著門板，滑坐在地，看著角落受到人們喜愛的手風琴嘆了口氣。

「到底怎麼了？」草薙出雲問，他被詩人低落的情緒影響，竟開始感到不安。平靜安穩的日子裡有什麼能讓這位看起來一直都很快樂的吟遊詩人發出嘆息呢？

十束多多良揉揉額角：「櫛名夫人分娩了，是一個漂亮的女孩子。」他看見草薙出雲歪了歪頭，而周防尊側躺在床上瞇起眼睛，「她很……白，比啤酒的泡沫還要白，全身都是，除了眼睛。」

草薙出雲深吸了口氣：「那她……」

「我不知道。鎮長、祭司與他的父母找我過去，問我有沒有……比較不痛苦的辦法。」十束多多良的聲音又低又緩。

草薙出雲甚至忘了坐下，他就站在離十束多多良幾步遠的地方，用手撓了撓頭髮：「那你怎麼說？」

十束多多良頂著他的目光，抓著自己的褲腿說道：「很久以前，哦，別問我到底是多久，我遇見過一模一樣的事情。那是個美麗的男孩，他常常遭受毆打，他周遭的人似乎認為他身上的傷痕、瘀青，那些他流出來的血，可以讓他們確認他不是個（他頓了頓，再次皺起眉頭）怪物。我最後一次看到他時，他被打斷了鼻子、肋骨和一條腿，他們把他丟在烈日之下，最後他因為受傷和缺水而死，蒼蠅停留在他的傷口上，黑壓壓的。」

狹小的屋子內陷入一陣沉默，草薙出雲看著窗外漸露的曙色，而十束多多良低下頭，把臉埋進自己的手掌。忽然一直被他們以為睡著了的周防尊開口了：「你做了什麼？」他仍然側躺著，一條手臂彎曲著枕在自己的頭部下方，「那個時候，你做了什麼？」

「我……什麼都沒做。」十束多多良沒有把頭抬起來，「我偷偷幫他包紮過幾次，但都不是在最後。那時我只有……只有他要求我唱歌時，從不拒絕。」他抬起頭，但是沒有看向周防尊，「我一直記得他，可是他甚至沒有名字。」

周防尊又問：「你讓他們用什麼辦法殺掉她？」

草薙出雲嚇了一跳，張了張嘴，十束多多良卻搖頭苦笑：「我也什麼都沒說，包括那個小男孩……所以我真的不知道他們會怎麼做。」

「也許你應該建議他們把她活埋。」周防尊咕噥著，翻了個身，「這樣會比較輕鬆。」

十束多多良瑟縮了一下，草薙出雲撲通一聲坐到周防尊的床上，扳過他的肩膀：「你在說什麼啊，尊……你想救她嗎？」

周防尊抬起眼睛來看他：「你可以當作沒聽到，出雲，就告訴他們這整件事和你無關。」他動了動肩膀，擺脫草薙出雲其抓得並不緊的手。

這個時候太陽已經露了頭，室內濛濛亮，草薙出雲看見周防尊散在枕頭上的紅色頭髮，嘆了口氣，塌下肩膀：「說什麼呢……告訴我，你想要怎麼做？」

他們的小屋子內又安靜了好一會，果然最後周防尊含含混混丟出一句「不知道」，草薙出雲都快被氣笑了，十束多多良及時開口：「讓我去跟他們說，」他在兩人的目光再次落到自己身上（儘管其中一個看起來還是很想睡覺）時繼續說道，「我可以跟他們說……水葬。把她放在一條小舟上，順著河流而去。然後，然後……我就要繼續我的旅行了。」

「你想要一個人做這件事？」草薙出雲挑起一邊的眉毛。

十束多多良點頭，他的眼中又恢復了神采，甜蜜的琥珀內又恢復了幾近永恆的生機：「沒錯，我已經錯過了一次機會，不能再錯第二次。」

他的兩個同居人——好吧，或者可以說朋友，而且他們很有可能會在兩天之內結成命運共同體——瞪著他，草薙出雲想開口否定他，但是又找不到合適的理由。吟遊詩人再次踏上旅途，沒有比這更順理成章的事了，但是他留下來的這幾年又是為了什麼？拯救一個可憐的、無辜的、受了詛咒的小女嬰？

周防尊沒有表現得像草薙出雲那樣焦慮，他把棉被蓋過頭頂，聲音悶悶地傳出：「隨便你。」

草薙出雲再次瞪大雙眼，他幾乎要伸出手扒開周防尊身上的棉被，但是被十束多多良阻止了：「就這樣吧。公雞已經開始啼叫了，你也應該睡一會兒，出雲。」他在草薙出雲詢問的目光中聳了聳肩，「我也會打個盹兒。」

十束多多良是對的，草薙出雲已經快要一整天沒有睡覺了，而且從現在開始，他只有兩個小時不到的時間可以睡覺，他慢慢地移動到自己的床舖上，疲倦地、重重地將自己的身體摔在上面，只記得含糊不清地警告十束多多良不要不告而別，便睡著了。他睡著前的最後一個念頭是希望自己起得來，去市集上買一快乳酪當作接下來幾天黑麵包的配料。

在屋子裡只剩下均勻的呼吸聲之後，十束多多良收拾了一下行李。在這間屋子裡生活的幾年讓他把整個角落都佔據了，乾草和粗麻布下藏著許多有趣但是沒什麼用的小東西，比如琉璃珠、木雕、與手掌一般大小的稻草人等等，都是他用零頭換來的。但是他只帶走了手風琴和一小袋銅板。

最後他把手貼在粗糙、有幾處翹起了木渣子的門板上，他停頓了一會，將袋子輕輕放下，踮著腳尖走到並排的兩張床之間。兩個年輕人睡得很沉，太陽幾乎完全離開了地平線，照亮了兩雙從拼布棉被下伸出的腳，腳底板結著繭，足跟甚至有些龜裂。十束多多良緩緩地、小心翼翼地單膝跪下，面向東方——周防尊的床鋪的方向——低垂著頭，閉上眼睛。

這姿勢看起來像祈禱，可是他單膝跪著，而且吟遊詩人們大部分信奉著偉大的自然；乍一看也像是廣場上小夥子像心愛的姑娘求愛，可是十束多多良也沒有親吻——哪怕只是輕輕地用嘴唇碰一碰——周防尊擱在床沿的手。陽光又移動了一些，周防尊的腰部以下都在那一片亮堂堂的區域之內，十束多多良的金髮也閃耀著細碎的光芒。

這應當就是告別了。一個吟遊詩人停留在同一個地方三年、四年、五年，或者更久，都是少見的：主動放棄流浪，歸化於某一個王國、某一個家，從此面對一樣的人、一樣的風景、一樣的事物，歌聲愈發平和安穩，然後老去。曾經停留又再出發的也就更少見了。

十束多多良沒有花太多時間在空白一片的告別之上，他很快站起來，拍了拍自己的膝蓋，拎起門邊的袋子，以極慢極慢的速度把木門推開——避免它發出吱吱呀呀的聲音吵醒沉睡中的人——然後側著身體一鑽，就踏出了這棟簡陋狹小的屋子。

吟遊詩人的離去無人目送，他懷抱著手風琴，喉嚨發緊，將嘴唇抿成一條筆直的線，敲開了鎮長家的門。

會在公雞鳴啼之時就起床的除了辛勤的販夫走卒們，也就是些習慣了數十年規律生活的老人們了，而鎮長顯然不屬於這兩者。來應門的當然是僕人，這位僕人機靈且友善，對於十束多多良在Homra酒吧裡的表演十分感興趣，只可惜他沒有太多的時間可以親自聆聽。這會兒他雙眼下方有些烏青，見著十束多多良時卻眼睛一亮：「十束先生！可真早！」

十束多多良向他微笑，卻有些後悔沒在出門前多喝幾口水，清了清嗓子才說道：「早安，高橋先生。我有事情要找鎮長先生，請問他醒了嗎？」

這位僕人轉了轉眼珠，悄聲問道：「是昨天晚上的事情嗎？」他昨天並不在現場，被派去尋找十束多多良的也不是他——他有時候敏銳得教鎮長也覺得頭疼——但是一大清早就聽聞了這件事情，年輕人不免被勾起了好奇心。

十束多多良點點頭，卻將十指豎於唇前：「鎮長大人不會希望耽誤了這件事的，麻煩您替我通報一聲了。」

聰明的僕人歪了歪腦袋，決定還是別冒著被鎮長責罰的危險向詩人死纏爛打，他認為反正之後總有故事可聽。在僕人進去通報之後，十束多多良轉頭看著街道，鎮長的家坐落於最整齊寬敞的芝麻街上，這幾年裡他很少來到這裡，但已經足夠他記起許多細節，比如六角形的灰色地磚、藤原夫人漂亮的常春藤窗台、偶爾會被栓在路口的屬於巡邏騎兵的神氣的馬駒……

身旁的鐵門再次被打開，還是那個聰明伶俐的僕人，彬彬有禮地向他比了個請進入的手勢，卻又調皮地眨了眨眼睛。十束多多良再次報以微笑，快速地從他身側進入了寬敞的屋內。鎮長的家並沒有像大城市裡的那些貴族與富豪那樣華麗奢侈，但也稱得上「懂得享受」了。此刻向來溫和的中年男人正站在鋪著地毯的前廳裡，頰邊的鬢髮帶著潮氣，顯然剛洗過臉，身上還穿著絲質睡袍，可見得十分急切。

他手上拿了個玻璃杯，咕嘟咕嘟灌下大半泡著一片檸檬的涼水，看見十束多多良穿戴整齊、懷中抱著個袋子，不由微微睜大了雙眼。十束多多良主動向他淺淺鞠了一躬，說道：「如您所見，我就要離開了。」他頓了頓，在鎮長疑惑的目光中輕聲問道，「接下來我說的話將會決定那個孩子的命運，對嗎？」

鎮長將水杯放在桌子上，揉了揉眉心，此時顯露出來的倦色顯示出昨晚似乎沒有人睡好：「是的，我們相信您的閱歷與知識。」

「確實來到這裡之後我從未騙過人，」十束多多良觀察著鎮長忽然有些驚疑不定的神色，笑了起來，「哦，當然之前也沒有。謝謝您的信任。」

憂心忡忡的鎮長終於忍不住問道：「那麼我們應該怎麼做呢？昨天您離開之後，我們商量出的辦法是用火……您知道，火總是能驅散或者淨化邪惡。」說到最後一句，他的聲音甚至有些顫抖。

十束多多良垂下視線，盯著自己手中的袋子：「別用火，千萬別。」他的手指勾著手風琴的稜角，「用一艘船，把她放在上面——放在上面就好，然後讓她向西南漂去，最後會進入大海。那就是最後了，她不會回來，沒有災厄、沒有復仇。」

鎮長似乎有些吃驚，他猶豫了一下，看著有著年輕外表的吟遊詩人：「可是……我聽說一般都是……您知道，永絕後患。」

「您相信我的。」十束多多良將懷中的手風琴抱得更緊了，「她不會回來的，我將一同啟程，我會看見她的歸宿。」

鎮長沉默了一會兒，他不能讓他的鎮民們冒險，確實有很多在對於奇異生物的驅逐或者處刑之後遭到報復的傳聞，但也有些沒有。他能信任面前這個神秘的吟遊詩人嗎……信任一個外來者，就像信任一個吹笛人……他抬起頭，觀察著十束多多良：「那麼……我們可以替您提供一段路程的旅費？」

十束多多良似乎也感到有些意外，他連忙搖頭，露出一個誠懇的微笑：「哦，不，不需要。我離開僅僅是因為離開的時間到了。」他再次欠了欠身，「非常感謝您的好意，但如果這份好意是出自於對於我可能居心叵測的顧慮，請容許我拒絕。看看海是每一位詩人的嚮往，不知道您是否理解這種甜蜜的、義無反顧的心情？」

這下鎮長也不好再說些什麼，他的手握住了玻璃杯，在上面留下潮濕的指印：「是的，我相信您。請原諒我的失禮，現在很少人會付出不求回報了。」

「您願意讓我在鎮目鎮生活這麼些年，我就已經心懷感激了。要知道並不是所有地方都歡迎吟遊詩人的來到。」十束多多良說道，「我們的時間不多了，鎮長先生。」

鎮長喝完剩下的小半杯水：「好吧，首先我們要通知櫛名夫婦。」

因迪士河的支流就經過了鎮目鎮的外圍，它的河道寬闊、水質清澈，尤其在有著融雪的春天與雨量豐沛的夏天會見到波濤洶湧的景象，而再往西南向去、滙入了主流之後，則還有無數迴流的溪谷與高低落差數十甚至數百公尺的瀑布，老實說鎮長不覺得小女嬰能夠活著到達大海，但他還是吩咐人準備了一隻小船。

那真的是一葉小舟，十束多多良甚至懷疑只要稍微磕到湍流中露出水面的岩石，船底就會像餅乾一樣碎裂。但是他沒有多說什麼，只是在鎮長將女嬰抱出來時請求餵她一些牛奶。這個出生還不到一天、脆弱的、美麗的嬰兒十分安靜，似乎一直在沉睡，但是十束多多良知道她餓了——她還沒有機會在父母的臂彎裡待多久呢，連哭鬧都沒有勇氣。

鎮長抱著嬰兒的動作很僵硬，但還是聽從了十束多多良的建議。此時他只希望可能降臨在鎮目鎮之上的厄運盡快跟著這位俊美風流的吟遊詩人離去。

小船在黃昏時分被放入水中，牧童與農民們都回家吃晚飯了，鎮子上方飄起裊裊炊煙，沉睡中的女嬰裹著一條棉布與一條毛毯（這是來自她的父母最後的不捨與善意了）被放入輕輕搖晃著的小船裡。如果旁邊沒有粼粼的波光，她看起來就像睡在乾燥溫暖的搖籃中。

鎮長彎下腰，伸展雙臂，將小船兒用力一推，安靜地沉睡著的女嬰就被河水帶走了。他轉過身，看見十束多多良再次向他鞠了一躬，安靜地轉身離去。吟遊詩人沿河而行，背影在漸濃的暮色中愈遠愈模糊，鎮長在晚風中盯著同方向的森林看了好一會兒，覺得似乎聽見了手風琴的聲音。而當他再回過頭時，也已經看不見載著女嬰的小船了。他搖搖頭，還要回去鎮上，向大家宣布一個令人難過的消息：櫛名夫人不幸流產了。鎮長最後一次轉身，卻看見鎮子的方向飄起一陣黑色的煙霧，他倒抽一口氣，拔足狂奔向自己的領地與家鄉。

十束多多良進入了森林之後也開始奔跑，女嬰被放下的地方水流尚且平緩，但只要過了兩哩之外的一個彎道，地勢開始起伏不定，水流忽急忽緩，十分危險，更別說比他更快、更強壯、更敏銳的掠食者們，現在已經是牠們開始活動的時間了。他壓低了身體，抱著手風琴奔跑的樣子有些可笑，踩碎了一路的落葉，枝椏劃過他的臉頰與衣服，把他昨天才洗好澡、整齊乾淨的儀容弄得蓬頭垢面。

他捨棄了前人走出來的小徑，穿過密集的樹林，逐漸往河岸靠近。他能看得到女嬰的船，在河流中旋轉飄盪，耳邊除了風聲和枯枝落葉破碎的聲響再無其他，這個距離即使她醒來之後哭泣，他也聽不見，但是也沒有野獸的咆哮聲應當是件好事。可是數年來都以演奏、唱歌與教人讀書寫字的吟遊詩人似乎高估了自己的體力，他可能都沒有發現自己的腳步愈來愈小、愈來愈慢，聽不到別的聲音是因為自己的心跳與喘息太過吵雜，而與那艘小船之間的距離也愈來愈遠。

最後吟遊詩人扶著一顆白樺樹的樹幹停下了腳步，他的喘息急促、雙腿沉重，整個背都被汗水浸濕了，但是還差五十米——就差五十米，他在額頭上的汗水滴入眼睛裡時看見那艘小船被水波推過陰險無情的河灣。十束多多良蹲在地上，懷中的手風琴硌得他胸膛發疼。漫長的生命裡不是第一次遭遇這種事情，但是每一次他覺得自己只是擁有了一段又一段無用的、平庸的、渺小的歲月。

「嘿——」忽然有人在幾近全黑的天色中呼喊，「嘿——看這裡！」

十束多多良抹了抹臉，抬起頭，就在那河灣邊上的砂石地上一站一蹲了兩個人，就著最後一點微光，他看見晃動著的金色——金髮的年輕人正高舉著手臂朝他揮舞著，只差沒有蹦蹦跳跳了。他笑了起來，咧開嘴角，嘗到汗水的鹹味，心頭一鬆，壓力頓去，忽然變得更加耳聰目明，風再次吹起，拂過樹林發出簌簌的輕響，他甚至也要以為自己聽見了木頭刮在砂石地上的粗礪聲音——蹲在水邊的周防尊正把女嬰的小船拖上岸。

在水流輾轉顛簸都沒被打擾的小生命忽然就在這場震動當中醒了過來，她睜開眼睛，在包裹得緊緊的毛毯裡扭動著，看起來像隻毛毛蟲。周防尊瞪著她，一雙手扶在船沿，竟顯得有些不知所措。

草薙出雲湊了過來，忍不住發出一聲驚嘆。如十束多多良所說，她比啤酒的泡沫還要白，但是看起來一點兒都不可怕，甚至是精緻可愛的。

十束多多良很快趕到他們身邊，他撐著膝蓋站了一會兒，呼吸稍微平復之後問道：「這是怎麼回事？你們怎麼會在這裡？」

此時周防尊終於伸出手將女嬰抱出小船，草薙出雲聳肩：「尊說過要救她。」他對上十束多多良懷疑的眼神，「好吧……我們是問過了廣場上的每一個小販與早起的大叔大嬸們，早上沒有人看見你離開。」

十束多多良不置可否，他伸出手要抱過小女嬰，但是周防尊似乎盯著她白淨的小臉兒盯得出了神，沒有注意到他的動作。十束多多良只好清了清喉嚨：「這真是再好不過了……」他輕聲說，「但是現在你們該回去了，否則Homra的老闆又要責怪你們的遲到了。」

「我們回不去了。」草薙出雲說，他側頭看向森林之外的鎮目鎮的方向。

十束多多良跟隨著他的目光望去，只見得墨水一般濃重的夜色被燻紅了一部份，而且那並不是靜止的顏色，有光影跳動在其中。他瞪大了眼睛：「我的天啊，你們做了什麼……」

周防尊似乎回過了神來，張開嘴，吐出嘶啞的幾個字：「燒了。」

草薙出雲笑了起來：「可能太粗暴了點，但是這樣就沒有人會注意到我們不見了，也不會有人來追究這個女孩兒到底有沒有死，或者真的漂到了遠方。」

十束多多良瞠目結舌，不僅僅是這兩個年輕人回不去鎮上了，現在恐怕他，十束多多良，那個大家口中溫和善良的、傳奇的吟遊詩人也不會再被鎮目鎮歡迎了。就在他向鎮長保證不會有災厄與報復的當天，鎮上便發生了火災——簡直像用拖鞋搧了他的耳光。而就算事後真查明了誰是縱火犯，他也不能完全避嫌，誰教這幾年裡他都和這兩個衝動的年輕人住在同一屋簷下呢。

他沉吟了一會，嘆了口氣道：「好吧，天已經黑了，我們也不方便行動，今晚可以在這個河灘上將就一下。還有應該找點能給她吃的東西，流質的。」

在場的另外兩名青年都是男性，自然知道那個「她」指的是誰。周防尊卻看著懷裡的小生命，忽而問道：「她叫什麼名字？」

十束多多良被問得一楞，這個小女孩甚至還沒有名字就被她的父母經由鎮長的手送入了望不見盡頭的河流。他抬起頭，對上周防尊的目光，微笑道：「是你救了她，應該由你為她取一個名字，King。」

周防尊皺起眉頭，他確實在十束多多良與草薙出雲的影響下認識了些字，但遠比不上前者的淵博與後者的聰敏，他甚至不自覺地用求助的眼神看像草薙出雲，然而那個一直與他待在一塊兒的兄長卻聳了聳肩，周防尊只好又把視線放回小女孩的身上，半晌他丟出一個搜索枯腸才找到的、一個極為常見的女孩兒的名字：「安娜。」

從此刻開始名為安娜的女嬰緩慢地眨了眨眼，又在托著自己的強壯臂彎裡動了動，張開小嘴——終於發出誕生後的第一聲啼哭，咿咿呀呀的，微弱、稚嫩、破碎，卻也是實實在在的生命的聲音。

周防尊顯然對於她的反應始料未及，他仍將她穩穩地抱在懷中，但是全身都僵硬了，不知所措，抬起頭看看草薙出雲，又看看十束多多良。十束多多良往前兩步，笑出了聲音：「我想她是喜歡她的名字的，但恐怕也餓壞了。」

「我能捂住她的嘴巴嗎？」周防尊仍然有些僵硬。

十束多多良扶著自己的額頭，噢了一聲：「當然不可以。」頓了頓，他在黑暗中皺起眉頭，「我們需要一點奶水……否則就只能把麵包捏碎了加水……」他又轉往鎮目鎮的方向，那兒的天空已經不再那麼明亮，似乎已經控制住了火勢，「看來也沒機會回去一趟了。」

就在他放下手中的袋子，準備找出一塊麵包時草薙出雲從肩上的包袱裡取出一個葫蘆——巨大、粗糙但是堅實，看起來像是牧童們用的那一種：「我有，」他看見十束多多良與周防尊驚訝的眼神，微笑道，「既然都放了一把火——我去了一趟Homra酒吧，雖然有些對不起老闆，不過看在我這幾年幫了他不少忙的份上，這就算是我最後的工資吧。」

「聰明的好出雲。」十束多多良鬆了一口氣，他就著最後一縷天光撿來一些枯枝，在砂石上升起了火堆，此時安娜的哭聲已經幾不可聞。

草薙出雲站到周防尊身前，打開葫蘆的蓋子，可是壺嘴太大，稍一傾斜香甜的果醬牛奶就要淋得小女嬰滿身都是，而周防尊還不習慣抱著這麼一個鮮活又脆弱的小東西，手忙腳亂，最後還是十束多多良過來托了托周防尊的手臂，將安娜的頭微微抬起，由草薙出雲小心控制著葫蘆，一小口一小口地餵。

他們三人傻兮兮地站著，圍成一個圈，全都低著頭，神情專注，中心是美麗的小安娜。她在他們的陰影下虛弱地吃著奶，直到飽了，撇過頭不肯再碰一碰臉頰前的葫蘆，草薙出雲在周防尊直勾勾的視線裡將蓋子蓋上，就在這片刻間小女嬰又在周防尊的臂彎裡睡著了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沙拉瑩〈舊敘〉，正好也是K的同人歌。
> 
> 以及又忘了說……  
部分故事引用改編自《荷馬史詩》。

離開鎮目鎮的第一夜，三人在河邊裹著毛毯睡了個囫圇覺。這會兒安娜患在草薙出雲的身邊，周防尊嫌熱，恨不得把衣服脫光了再睡。翌日天一亮他們就都醒了——頭枕著凹凸不平的砂石地，公雞扯著嗓子一叫，必定會醒來，即便睡眼惺忪、全身痠痛而且心情惡劣——想要再睡回去也不可能了。

十束多多良畢竟算是幹回老本行，率先到河岸邊洗了臉，伸了個懶腰，僵硬的骨骼筋脈劈哩啪啦響，然後走進了一旁的森林裡，當他懷中抱著幾種野果回來之後周防尊與草薙出雲才慢吞吞地動起來。他們吃過簡單的早餐，又給安娜餵了點牛奶（睡前草薙出雲將葫蘆放在河水中，並用兩塊石頭擋著，以防它被沖走），收拾過東西便上路。

照顧孩子可不是件容易的事，縱然十束多多良見多識廣，卻也沒什麼經驗（無論是聽聞，或者親身經歷），安娜大部分時間睡在周防尊的背上，真的餓了或者不舒服了才嗚咽幾聲——多年之後，無論是誰，但凡對於她與撫養她長大的人有點兒認識，都必須承認生命裡真是充滿了奇蹟，或者它本身就是一個奇蹟。

但是在他們抵達離開鎮目鎮之後遇見的第一個人類聚落時，才剛脫離河水帶來的死亡陰影不久的小安娜已經奄奄一息了。十束多多良敲開了一戶人家的門，他們的運氣非常好，來應門的是一名穿著綠色印花圍裙的婦人，黑色的鬈髮綁在腦後，用一雙警惕但是溫柔的灰色眼睛打量著眼前髒兮兮的年輕人。

十束多多良看見她的手上拿著一根鐵鍬，而身後有兩名看起來七八歲大的孩子，一男一女，神情天真而無畏。他清了清喉嚨：「您好，勇敢的母親。我們是在荒野中跋涉過來的旅人，在此時請求您的幫助。」

那名婦人仍然全身緊繃著，連說話的聲音都像一條隨時會斷掉的細線：「來自荒野的旅人們，我們家中並不富有，丈夫也並不在家，一個柔弱的婦女和兩個脆弱的孩子有什麼是可以幫助你們的？」

十束多多良微笑：「正因為您是一位母親，才能夠幫助我們。」他側頭，示意草薙出雲往前走幾步，讓屋子裡的溫暖光線照亮了安娜的襁褓。果然那名婦人微微瞪大了眼睛，十束多多良繼續說道，「身為一位母親，我想您不會忍心看著一條小生命就這樣逝去。」

婦人驚疑不定地打量著他們——眼前的兩個人看起來實在是太年輕了，看起來不像是擁有自己的孩子的年紀。十束多多良眨眨眼，悄悄地用手肘捅了捅草薙出雲，隨口編了個故事：他們是三兄弟，還有剛出生的小表妹，因為長相比較特殊，在家鄉備受欺侮，直到房子被燒毀了、死裡逃生之後便開始輾轉流浪（草薙出雲聽得哭笑不得，這一番話竟也不算說謊）。

善良的婦人終於後退了一步，甚至忍不住稍微伸長了脖子，想要看一看那位「美麗但是和別人都不一樣」的小女孩兒究竟是什麼模樣。然後她倒吸了一口氣，一瞬間再次握緊了手中的鐵鍬，此時一直站在門外的第三個人進入了她的家中，並順手將門關上。

她的指節用力得泛白，卻又抬不起手臂，甚至沒辦法去看那一雙金色的眼睛。此時十束多多良的聲音再次響起：「非常抱歉讓您受驚了，但是我們保證不會傷害您，甚至不會碰這屋子裡的任何東西，除非是經由您的手交給我們。現在您或許也知道為什麼我們必須離開家鄉——您看，她已經很虛弱了。」

這話配上眼前所見，聽起來合情合理，婦人再轉頭看向另一個金髮年輕人懷中的嬰兒，再次被震驚以及恐懼籠罩。她張了張嘴，一直小心地攏著臂彎的年輕人卻搶在她之前問道：「她很漂亮，對嗎？」

十束多多良悄聲嘆了口氣，卻又暗自發笑。虧得草薙出雲在酒吧工作了這麼些年，除了識字與算術之外還學了些不三不四但有時格外管用的東西——他本無意驚擾這名無辜的婦女，她是個善良的人，可惜此時他們迫切需要她的善良。可憐的婦人的手心出汗，幾乎要握不住那根用來自衛的鐵鍬，驚惶地望向她認為最好溝通的十束多多良，眼裡有著明顯的哀求。

「她快要死了，只要您稍加援手，我們就會立刻離開。」十束多多良說。

那一雙溫柔的黑色眼睛裡泛出一點水光，但最後善良的母親還是點了點頭——她也不會希望自己的太郎失去妹妹秋子——握著鐵鍬的手鬆開，讓它往地面砸下，發出巨響，引得較大的兩名孩子好奇又不安地探頭探腦，想要知道發生了什麼事情。草薙出雲將懷中的襁褓交到婦人伸出的手中。

那雙手微微顫抖著，但是仍然溫柔堅強。小女嬰確實已經非常虛弱，那三個年輕人壓根兒不懂得怎麼照顧孩子。曾有獵人面對爪牙稚嫩的虎崽時放下了弓箭，何況是一名母親看向懷中的嬰兒——即使那不是她的孩子。婦人解開她的襁褓、替她清洗身體、餵她喝新鮮牛奶的動作近乎本能，急切卻又有條不紊。在這之中婦人找回了冷靜與對事情的掌控，甚至記得在行動之時替三名年輕人講解。從河水中拯救她只要伸出手，但要保證她繼續活著可沒這麼簡單。

三名年輕人信守承諾，在確認安娜只是睡著了，而非陷入昏迷之後便悄悄地離開。離開之前，十束多多良向婦人鞠了一躬：「非常感謝您的慷慨，現在我們除了語言沒有什麼能夠報答您。如果您需要且願意，我能為您的孩子們唱首歌。」

婦人站在門邊，看起來比開門迎接他們時鎮定許多，手上沒有一根鐵鍬，但仍然揪著身上的圍裙：「我會幫助你們是因為我是一個母親。如果可以，我希望你在旅途上唱歌，祝福我的孩子們今晚有個好夢，還有你的妹妹。」

「我會的。」十束多多良微笑，轉身離開，「您不只是一位母親，還是一位善良而且勇敢的人。」

那名母親退回屋子裡，關上門之前看見那個有著紅色頭髮與金色眼睛、始終沉默不語的年輕人將他的妹妹綁在後背上，一隻手向後托著她小小的身體。那天晚上她的丈夫回家之後沒有溫熱的牛奶可以喝，她告訴他是孩子肚子餓，當作夜宵了。

安娜活下來了，儘管仍然蒼白瘦弱，已經堪稱奇蹟。但是當兩年後她把周防尊肩膀上的衣服抓的皺成了一團，張開小嘴，軟綿綿地喊「尊」的時候，十束多多良高興得蹦了起來，草薙出雲微笑著瞇起眼睛——老天，他竟然感到眼眶發熱——而周防尊轉過臉來，礙於姿勢只能斜著眼看她，嗯了一聲。

隨著時間的推移，而他們越走越遠，已經有很多人知道有三個年輕人帶著一個小女孩在旅行，並傳說著。這並不是一個常見的組合，人們紛紛猜測他們的背後有著什麼樣輾轉曲折的故事，其中就有一個版本是他們之間有著血緣上的、強大穩固的聯繫，因為某些無法反抗或者不可言說的原因而離開家鄉。

那一日他們來到了另一座城鎮，那是座大城，有著高大而恢弘的石門，街道上都鋪著規整的石磚，乾淨整齊。也不像鎮目鎮那樣坐落於一望無際的平原之上，臨湖且傍山，有能力自給自足，易守難攻。說來他們距離鎮目鎮已經非常遙遠了，遠得這座城裡的人光聽通用語的口音就知道他們是外來者。

但也許是大國與大城的氣度，或者因為歷史的悠長與來往貿易的興盛，他們在這座城裡並沒有如想像中那樣受到冷言冷語或者被驅趕，至少沒有之前那麼嚴重。要知道隨著安娜的成長，她已經會走路，正在學說話（而且她可聰明了——十束多多良會驕傲地這麼說），要隱藏她不一樣的外貌愈來愈困難。至於周防尊……他藏不住，也壓根兒沒想過要藏。

找到一間有空房的客棧並不容易，但也不是太困難的事情，這時候就體現出了美好的外貌與具備知識的好處。畢竟人生地不熟，他們多花了幾個錢——這也不是什麼值得擔心的事情，在路上他們有的是賺錢的方法，唱歌、打打零工、幫人寫信、算數，甚至做過幾次討債的任務，只是從不在一個地方停留超過兩個月。

安頓好行囊，他們從客棧的二樓下到飯廳裡，吧台前已經坐滿了人，各種各樣的人操著不同的口音甚至語言，在吵鬧的環境中愈發拉大嗓門說話。安娜有些不安地抓著周防尊的褲腿——她愈來愈黏這個沉默又笨拙的年輕人，他不如草薙出雲那樣細心，也不會像十束多多良會逗她開心，但也從不推開她。顯然沒有人喜歡這樣的環境，周防尊微微彎腰，摸了摸她頭頂軟軟的白髮。

草薙出雲上前兩步，把小安娜抱了起來：「這裡太擁擠了。」

安娜點點頭，乖巧地伏在他懷裡，直到他們找到角落的一張空桌，坐了下來。這客棧裡的伙計眼睛卻是毒辣的，遠遠見著他們的桌子是空的，忙不迭前來詢問需要些什麼，第一次他態度殷勤，在將餐點送上時卻明顯怠慢許多。草薙出雲皺眉，十束多多良聳肩：「他還不會拒絕為我們服務，聊勝於無，一個銅板也是錢啊。」

周防尊已經吃了起來，安娜被放到他旁邊，額頭卻只剛好高過桌面一些，起先安靜了一會，後來便抬起手輕輕地扯著搖著周防尊的衣袖。周防尊嘆了口氣，放下刀叉，把她抱到腿上：「想吃什麼？」

「湯。」安娜的牙還沒長全，仍舊只能吃軟嫩的，或者經過草薙出雲切割成小塊的食物。周防尊能一勺一勺等她將湯喝下小半碗，麵包和烤肉送上來的時候卻彷彿要連盤子都吃下去。這一路他們用雙腳行來，即便已經懂得隨身攜帶些鹽巴與香料，野炊畢竟比不上客棧廚房裡的食物精緻。

填飽了肚子，草薙出雲和十束多多良打算到街上繞繞，周防尊則抱著安娜回到房間裡小睡一會。他們通常要一間雙人房，再加錢多要一張床，這裡的伙計動作很快，一頓飯的時間就幫他們準備完畢，房間是擠了點，卻也有蓬鬆乾淨的床墊、被褥與枕頭。

周防尊抱著安娜走到靠窗的那一張床旁邊，兩條長腿各蹬一下，就把鞋子踢進了床底，然後將自己重重摔進床墊裡，發出一聲巨響，他皺了皺眉，發出一聲鼻音——這家客棧的床墊確實蓬鬆，但還遠遠不到厚實柔軟的程度，這一下撞得他脊背生疼。安娜趴在他的胸前，也覺得頭暈目眩，睜著一雙紅色的大眼睛直勾勾盯著他。

「睡覺。」周防尊把窗簾拉上，大手一壓，將她的小腦袋往下按，閉上眼睛。這個姿勢對於安娜來說當然並不那麼好入睡，她安靜地趴了一會，等到周防尊的氣息逐漸綿長均勻，貼著他的身體滑到床墊上，側躺著，一隻蒼白的小手仍抓著他的衣角。

午後的太陽能把走在街道上的人烤焦，睡在房間裡的一大一小即便有著窗簾的遮擋也幾乎要被融化。當十束多多良與草薙出雲用鑰匙打開房門的時候就看見那兩人睡得黏糊糊的，頭髮都因為汗水而貼在臉頰與額頭上。

草薙出雲叫醒了他們，安娜很快地滑下床，而周防尊背對著窗戶側躺著，左眼被亂七八糟的頭髮遮掩，右眼則隱藏在鼻翼的陰影之下，帶著剛睡醒的慵懶和茫然。十束多多良幫忙安娜換一身衣服，草薙出雲便坐到床沿，從衣袋裡掏出紙捲和菸草，動手捲了一根遞給周防尊：「要嗎？」

周防尊坐起身來接過，草薙出雲給他和自己都點了火，然後唰地將窗簾拉開。只要有風，那惱人的熱氣便散去不少，而太陽也漸漸沉入地平線下。他們坐在窗邊抽菸，十束多多良抱著安娜拉了一把凳子坐在稍遠的地方——他沒有抽菸的嗜好，而安娜吸入過多的煙氣會咳嗽。

「這裡很熱鬧。」草薙出雲說，他嘗試著吐出一個煙圈，可惜沒有成功，「但是看起來不像是單純的交易。」

周防尊的眼睛低垂著，最後一抹金色的陽光足夠草薙出雲看見他的眼睫毛——真神奇，依然是紅色的，但是在他的眼睛上，倒像是玫瑰花瓣遮掩了柔軟又脆弱的靈魂之窗——他的視線落在外面的街道上，已經沒什麼行人，乾淨寂寥得似乎白日裡的喧囂都只是一場想像。他低低地嗯了一聲。

草薙出雲繼續說：「我們很幸運，是早上入城。從下午兩點之後進出城門的人都要接受檢查和盤問，不知道是為了什麼。」

周防尊毫不費力地吐出了一個漂亮的煙圈，他和草薙出雲暫時將目光放在了那漸漸飄散的、形狀漂亮的煙霧上，房間內再次安靜下來。半晌十束多多良才低聲說：「這讓我想起了戰爭。戰爭開始前的城鎮就是這個模樣。」

「可是我們在來的路上沒有聽到任何關於戰爭的傳言。」草薙出雲皺眉，「也許我們應該明天早上去市集裡……」

他要說的話被急促的叩門聲打斷，周防尊仍在抽菸，十束多多良腿上的安娜不安地動了動，草薙出雲與金髮的詩人對視一眼後在窗框上按滅了菸頭，留下一個圓形的燒焦的痕跡，起身去開門。門外是客棧的夥計與兩名穿著制服的人，看起來像是巡查或者衛兵。他並沒有被來人的氣勢嚇得退後，只是眨眨眼睛，露出一個困惑的微笑：「請問有什麼事嗎？」

那名夥計看起來有些不安，但還是清了清喉嚨，對他說明：「灰城以及周遭的小城鎮最近時常被盜賊騷擾，目前還沒有抓到主事者，為免歹徒混入城中，希望能對城中的客棧進行檢查。很抱歉打擾了，但還請您配合。」

他實在是個伶俐的小夥子，儘管棕色的眼睛裡透出些許畏懼，仍然流利地將話說完，並且音量足夠讓房間裡的另外三個人聽見。草薙出雲點頭，側過身讓兩名士兵進入。他的態度十分配合，甚至主動詢問是否檢查行李，那兩名士兵頗有些經驗，專挑不起眼的地方翻找，當然都一無所獲，最後只剩下周防尊佔據的那張床鋪了。

十束多多良牽著安娜站在床尾，低聲道：「King……該起床了。」

被人登門入室還東翻西找（即便只是會住上兩晚的客棧房間），任誰都不會愉快，周防尊皺著眉頭，隨手將菸蒂彈出窗外，惹來士兵們不耐煩的瞪視，在十束多多良又催促了幾聲之後才攤開手，慢騰騰地從床上下來，堪堪與兩名站得筆直的士兵擦肩而過。

他的態度幾乎惹毛了兩位士兵，也許他在床上多賴一秒鐘，他們就會掄起拳頭揍上去。而那張被褥下面空無一物的床也讓他們無處發洩，最後只得轉向看起來較好欺負的十束多多良：「你們就四個人？」

「是的，大人。」十束多多良點頭，悄悄地將安娜又往自己的懷中帶了帶，「我想不會有盜賊想要帶著一個可愛的小女孩去搶劫。」

較年長的那個士兵頷首：「確實。但是對盜賊來說，沒有什麼是不能半路拋下的，尤其是一條沒有用處的生命，對嗎？」

十束多多良微笑著聳肩。周防尊與安娜的外表已經給他們帶來過太多的麻煩，眼前的這一個最是莫名其妙，但還不到最危險的程度。他將兩位士兵送了出去，要關上門之前卻忽然看見那個棕髮的夥計跑來，瞪著一雙清澈的眼睛問道：「沒事吧，先生？」

「沒事。我們這個房間裡可沒有能引起那些大人們注意的東西。」十束多多良歪著頭，「不過他們或許對我們的夥伴有些興趣。」

那夥計不以為然地撇嘴：「像你們這樣的人，哦，抱歉，我無意冒犯，我見多了。但是這種事情還是第一次發生。剛剛我就站在樓梯口，準備在聽到一些不好的聲音的時候就去找人來幫忙。」

十束多多良有些驚訝：「你就站在樓梯口？這可有些危險。」

「不好的聲音是什麼？」草薙出雲也湊到了門口，笑嘻嘻地問道。

那名夥計嚇了一跳，眨眨眼睛，有些猶豫地說：「呃……就是一些，比如說東西翻倒在地的聲音，或者……拳打腳踢之類的。我以為您知道，先生。」

草薙出雲微笑：「你叫什麼名字？心眼兒真多。」

「千歲洋，先生。我十八歲。」還是個半大男孩的夥計咧嘴，露出一口整齊的白牙，細看他還真是個俊俏的小夥子。

十束多多良說：「謝謝你的關心，千歲先生。有事情我們會再呼喚你。」

那個孩子似乎因為這樣一份忽然得到的尊重而驚喜不已，他的雙眼亮晶晶的，連聲應好，退出他們的視線、跑下樓梯時臉上都帶著傻氣的微笑。

兩名金色頭髮的旅人將房間門關上，安娜已經跑到周防尊身邊，抓著他的褲腿，看起來有些不安。十束多多良向他們走去，坐在中間那張床鋪上，拍了拍她白色的髮頂：「沒事了，只是一點小麻煩。」

周防尊哼了一聲。習慣於受到令人不舒服的對待不等同樂意接受它。他坐回被弄得一團亂的床鋪上，安娜也跟著爬上了床。草薙出雲也走過來，開始動手捲第三根菸：「那個叫千歲的孩子簡直殷勤過頭了。」

十束多多良微笑：「我倒覺得他看起來不像個壞人。」

「在你眼中根本就沒有壞人，只有會做壞事的人。」草薙出雲說。

十束多多良張嘴，此時周防尊的聲音卻插了進來：「他不是個會做壞事的人。」他對上兩位朋友驚訝的目光，微微撇嘴，「我的，呃，直覺。」

「至少King是可以相信的。」十束多多良向草薙出雲眨眨眼睛。

既然街上都已經沒什麼人，他們也只能待在房間裡，除了下樓吃晚餐之外，表現得像是尚未出嫁的羞怯少女。而周防尊甚至就賴在床上，安娜坐在他的腿上，無聊得快要睡著。最後還是十束多多良和他們擠到了一張床上，絲毫不在乎這可能會讓那外表出眾的一大一小再次出汗。

「多多良，下去。」周防尊把頭靠在窗框上，還有點兒風，吹得他瞇起眼睛，但是身體仍然處在悶熱的室內。這該死的牆壁。

十束多多良哼著輕快的小曲兒：「可是安娜想要聽故事，對嗎？」

「故事！」安娜的小臉整個亮了起來。雖然她能聽得懂的部分非常有限，但是聽詩人講故事本身就是一種享受，「好聽」可不只有一種層面上的意思。

周防尊哼了一聲，他聽見身後傳來十束多多良輕快的笑聲，乾脆把眼睛閉上，只要不做徒勞的移動，這個夜晚似乎也沒有那麼熱。他還聽見十束多多良清了清嗓子，用唱歌般的語調說：「這是發生在一片蔚藍的海洋周遭的故事。」

蔚藍的海洋邊有個強大的國家，國王英明睿智，娶了世上最美麗的女人為妻。但是因為神祇之間的一個無聊惡作劇，在國王設宴款待從另一個國家來到的小王子時，美麗的王后被年輕英俊的小王子迷住了（說到這裡，十束多多良猶豫了幾秒鐘）。小王子偷偷把美麗的王后帶回自己的國家。

安娜把頭靠在十束多多良的手臂上，學著他用雙手環住自己屈起的雙腿——在周防尊的身後，他們把整張床都佔據了。她聰明的小腦袋裡有些困惑，這和以往多多良講的故事都不一樣，他最常講的故事的地點並不侷限，森林、高山、沙漠、平原、峽谷……在所有勉強能被語言描述出的地方，有著各種各樣神奇的生物，超出人類的想像，比人類美麗、強壯，也比人類純潔。多多良通常把他們（或者牠們）作為故事的主角。這是她第一次聽他說關於人類的故事。一開頭就讓人直想皺眉。

她沒有作聲，安靜地聽他說下去。

當國王發現自己的王后被小王子帶走之後，大為震怒，並為之發動了戰爭，橫渡蔚藍的海洋，兵臨城下。那一場戰爭甚至有部分神祇加入，在祂們絕對的力量之下硝煙、砲火、長矛、戰斧與弓箭都顯得無力又可笑。赤地千里、流血漂櫓（此時安娜問十束多多良這是什麼意思，一旁的草薙出雲從錢幣堆裡——他正在計算他們的旅費，制定開源節流的計畫——抬起頭來說就是有很多很多的紅色。然後他瞪了十束多多良一眼。）。

最後攻打的那一方假裝要和談以結束戰爭，他們建造了一匹巨大的木馬，把士兵藏在裏頭，在和談那一日城門開啟的時候將木馬送入城中。木馬裡的士兵們在熱鬧的大街上忽然出現，殺盡了城裡驚慌失措、無處可逃的人們。

安娜已經被那些誇張的關於戰爭的描述以及諸神的名字給弄暈了，在故事結束以後又回到開頭：「王后呢？」

「噢，她回到了原來的國家，據說多年後仍然美得如同一位女神。」十束多多良回答，他拍了拍安娜的背，「好了，我們的小安娜該睡覺了。」

安娜乖乖地縮進棉被裡，她仍然喜歡睡在周防尊身邊。也許是因為周防尊的體溫比大多數人要高一些，他讓她感覺到溫暖，比十束多多良口中的英雄鮮活，又比這險些殺了她的世界安靜。

此時草薙出雲已經將那些叮叮噹噹的小東西裝回他的寶貝錢袋裡，以十分不贊同的語氣說：「怎麼會有人想要講這樣的故事給孩子聽。」

十束多多良坦然回答：「今天提到了城門與戰爭，我就想到了那隻木馬。這似乎是第一個被敘寫成長詩的故事，沒有吟遊詩人不曾聽過它。」他頓了頓，「況且安娜還不知道死亡與鮮血。」

「這不是你可以向她講述它們的理由。」草薙出雲簡直想翻白眼，「如果她那天不是被放上小船，而是被放上淋著油的柴堆，你是不是就要跟她說……」他停了下來，抿著嘴唇，不再說話。

周防尊也從窗前將身體轉了過來，微微瞇起眼睛看著草薙出雲：「你看起來像隻發怒的老母雞，出雲。」

十束多多良也輕聲說道：「我沒有那樣的故事，出雲。」

草薙出雲皺起細長的雙眉，十束多多良可以看見他潔白的牙齒咬在殷紅的下唇上，過了半晌，他才長長吐出一口氣：「抱歉。」

「沒關係，」十束多多良離開了周防尊與安娜的床，改為坐到草薙出雲的身邊，在距離他一個手臂遠的地方說，「這說明你很關心安娜，愛她超過了我們原來想像的、與能注意到的程度。」

草薙出雲的眉頭舒展開，無論過了多久，從詩人口中吐出的話語總是教人意外。他輕輕地拍了拍手：「下去喝一杯？」

十束多多良看起來有些驚訝：「你知道我不喝酒的。也許你可以邀請King。」

草薙出雲啞然，咳了兩聲：「你可以喝點別的，而且這裡距離洛特山丘更近，也許會有你喜歡的紅茶。」

此時周防尊哼了一聲，金髮的詩人與年輕人都笑了起來，而安娜在周防尊的身旁換了個姿勢。十束多多良樂不可支：「如果小公主在裝睡呢……出雲和King去吧，我留在這裡，也許還能再給安娜講個故事。」

他們全都看見了小女孩兒不斷顫動的白色眼睫毛。周防尊拍了拍她瘦小的脊背，抬起頭來看著十束多多良。他們的房間裡沒有點燈，而周防尊目光灼灼，金色的眼瞳彷彿傳說或者末日預言裡的兩輪東昇旭日，竟比窗外的月光更將明亮，也更熱（也曾有瘋子說太陽就是一顆燃燒著的大火球）。他突兀地問起：「神呢？」

坐在另一張床上的兩人俱是一楞，好一會十束多多良才反應過來，眨眨眼睛：「King，原來你有在聽我說故事，我以為你睡著了。」

周防尊又哼了一聲，他垂下視線，正好看見雪白的小姑娘蜷縮著身體，小臉快要埋到棉被堆裡，他撥開那一團柔軟的布條，卻看見女孩兒因為血液而泛著淺粉的嘴角微微勾起。他皺眉，扒了扒自己亂七八糟的頭髮，再次看向十束多多良：「不想說就算了，反正也不重要。」

十束多多良差點滾到地上，他想要大笑，卻又不能太過放肆，俊秀的面孔都扭曲了，雙頰泛紅，眼睛亮得像東方出現的朝暾：「不不不……我保證，King，你和出雲下去喝點東西，回來之後我一定告訴你。」

草薙出雲眼看著十束多多良用哄著安娜的語氣和周防尊說話，竟也忍俊不禁，直到周防尊面上顯露幾分惱怒，才輕咳兩聲：「尊，我們下去吧。很久沒喝啤酒了，和人賭一局或許還能賺上幾杯。」

「別喝太晚。」十束多多良笑嘻嘻地把他們送出房門。然後又來到尚有餘溫的床邊，他看著安娜已經睜開的、宛如兩汪剔透葡萄酒的眼睛，一屁股坐到周防尊剛才待著的位置，「再一個故事，聽完安娜真的就該睡啦。」

而草薙出雲與周防尊一前一後下來，果然即便街道上空無一人，客棧間酒吧的一樓仍然頗為熱鬧，他們可沒忘記還生活在鎮目鎮時，只要往Homra酒吧得櫃臺後一站，就能毫不費力地知道多少消息（即便其中的大部分也都無關緊要而且毫無營養）。他們在吧檯前找了兩個空位，一人點了一杯冒著白色泡沫、冰涼的啤酒，在這樣燠熱的夜晚仰起脖子灌下幾大口，不由暢快得喟嘆出聲。

年少時在Homra酒吧沒少看人拚酒，若遇上老闆心情好的時候贏家便能免付酒前，離鄉背井之後才發現大多數的酒吧老闆或多或少都有些許如此的豪氣。當然也更有自詡快意瀟灑的客人願賭服輸，自掏腰包替對方買單。

草薙出雲要年長一些，可說他在喝酒，那動作不如說是品，恰恰好在杯子不冰了，而杯中酒液開始泛出苦味前讓杯底朝天。相比之下周防尊的動作便粗暴的多，隨著他的喉結的滑動，那黃澄澄的液面以極快的速度往下降，滑下他的喉嚨。草薙出雲佔據了最好的位置，可以看見他眼睛都不眨一下，臉頰卻隨著喝酒的動作時不時微微鼓起，竟也有幾分稚氣——作為一位少年時就開始在酒吧工作的年輕人，草薙出雲可不覺得自己會被一杯啤酒醉倒。

或許是周防尊的動作具有一定程度的暗示性，而他們又坐在吧檯前，很快便有些想要拚酒的客人聚集，有經驗的酒保們很快擺出兩排裝得滿滿的啤酒杯，白色的泡沫咕嘟咕嘟，細緻綿密，以草薙出雲的口味來說，已經是很不錯的貨色了。他悄悄退出人牆外，看見千歲洋也伸長了脖子，好奇地圍觀。

周防尊的酒量奇好，灌酒如飲水，紅暈從眼角開始擴散，金色的眼眸亮得驚人，還只是微醺，就像水磨過的寶石，愈發稜角分明、鋒芒畢露。他很快就把五六個人給喝趴下了，這時挑戰的速度也就慢了下來，周圍一圈陌生人拿不準他的底在哪兒，見他一隻手撐在吧檯上，整個人歪斜著，模樣慵懶至極，怕他佯醉，又怕他已是強弩之末，倒要便宜了下一個挑戰者。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audiomachine〈Imperial〉。

草薙出雲也自己拿了一杯慢慢啜飲著，看見千歲洋望著周防尊如仰望著太陽，笑了笑，想起樓上的詩人與女孩，將酒杯放下，撥開人群說了幾句客套話，便把渾身散發著酒氣與高熱的紅髮年輕人拽走了。周防尊大抵是想睡了，看著眼前那一頭柔軟的金髮，什麼都沒說，像個孩子一樣跟著走。他還沒醉，只是熱得厲害，手腕一轉，掙脫了草薙出雲的手，在對方疑惑的眼神中聳了聳肩，慢吞吞向樓梯走去。

身後傳來一陣噓聲，顯然還有些人尚未盡興，草薙出雲很快被周防尊落在身後，他轉身向那一群酒客道歉，推說隔天還有行程，年輕人不懂事——他微笑著面對那些探究著他的年齡的目光，與十束多多良竟有幾分神似——機靈的千歲洋也來打圓場。當草薙出雲追上周防尊時，最先看見的是被汗水濡濕了，緊貼在漂亮的肌肉上的薄薄的亞麻上衣。看起來像淋過雨。他開口：「尊，客棧後面有一口井，去沖一下嗎？」

周防尊腳步沒停，他們已經上到了二樓，卻橫穿一整條走廊，從另一廁的樓梯下去，繞過了熱鬧的酒吧，來到客棧後頭。客棧裡的井為了清洗碗盤與供人睡過的枕褥而開鑿，立在距離後門約五六尺的地方，繩索與水桶都備好了，還有一小方石台。周防尊一屁股坐了下去，草薙出雲嚇了一跳，彎下腰一摸，發現是乾的之後鬆了口氣，不免唸叨：「要是打濕了褲子，就只能晾在房間裡……」他目瞪口呆地看著周防尊一把扯下自己的褲子，又脫下上衣，整個人光溜溜的，宛如初生嬰兒，「尊……我們這不是在河邊……」

他們所在的地方安靜極了，沒有其他人，機括被拉動的聲音格外刺耳，水桶搖搖晃晃地被放到井裡，打上來滿滿一桶冰涼的清水，水面上皺起的波紋搖散了倒影在其中的星星。天上還有個不夠圓的月亮，草薙出雲能看見赤裸的周防尊扯著手中的繩子的動作，他強壯、矯健、年輕，還有一點兒淘氣，轉過頭對草薙出雲揚起眉：「你怕被人看見嗎？出雲。」

「唔，嚇到人了怎麼辦？」草薙出雲彎下腰替他把亂丟的衣服拾起，搭在手臂上，「我回去幫你拿乾淨的衣服吧。」

周防尊已經把水桶從井裡拉了上來，整個抬起，兜頭澆下，嗯了一聲，便聽見草薙出雲遠去的腳步聲。他一個人站在黑夜裡，不著寸縷，全身濕透，水流在腳下蔓延，周圍空曠安靜，卻仍然感到熱。草薙出雲的動作很快，他回來時周防尊又坐回了石台上，被靠著水井，閉著眼睛。

共同生活了這麼久，草薙出雲也沒少看過周防尊的裸體，但這是第一次他意識到自己在吞口水——他忽然止步，捧著周防尊的衣服宛如捧著鮮花、滿臉通紅的傻小子。意識到自己的愛意的瞬間充滿驚喜，他此生還沒有太多驚心動魄的時刻，便也只能在這寂靜的夜晚讓惶惑不安與隱密的快樂爬上心頭。

直到周防尊聽見他的呼吸。紅髮的年輕人站起來，他的身體實在漂亮，寬肩窄腰、雙腿筆直修長，骨血皮肉渾然天成，有著流暢的起伏的線條，掛著細碎的水珠。雙腿間的陰毛捲曲濃密，可以隱約看見微微勃起的陰莖。

草薙出雲乾巴巴地說：「我想這樣會感冒的，尊。」

周防尊嗤笑一聲，他向他走去，抓過草薙出雲手中的衣服，終於在即將轉身時草薙出雲空閒了的手抓住他。金髮的年輕人要高一些，他微微低頭，額頭磕上周防尊的，很快解開自己的褲子，他早已又熱又硬，甚至在帶繭的手指與掌心中快樂得跳動。周防尊向前挺胯，兩個人緊挨著，摩擦、推擠，砲管交疊，熱得幾乎炸膛。濕滑的手摸索、挑逗，十指緊扣。

草薙出雲親吻過一些女孩柔嫩白皙的臉頰，總是風度翩翩又充滿歉意，他的雙腿向她們邁進，也必定踏上遠離的道路。此刻他側過頭，嘴唇觸碰到周防尊的耳垂——哦，他連這兒都是滾燙的，整個人在他的臂彎裡像一團火，或者一鍋被煮沸了的、鹹腥的愛慾，兩者並不衝突——他說不出話，也不需要言語，他的舌頭還沒準備好告白，亟待親吻、舔舐，發出濕潤的聲音。

周防尊似乎沒有預期到會受到如此對待，但他沒有動，任由草薙出雲孟浪地親熱了一陣，才向後一步。此時他須要再沖一次澡，草薙出雲也是。

當他們回到房間裡的時候，十束多多良與安娜已經在一張床上睡著了——在中間的那張床上，他們還是把窗戶邊的位置留給了周防尊，讓窗外的風可以第一個吹拂到他的身上。周防尊走在前面，草薙出雲輕輕地反手將門關上，來不及再付出一個吻，就聽見窸窸窣窣的棉被聲響，周防尊已經躺在床上，很快傳出均勻的呼吸聲。

也許是高潮之後的睡夢格外黑甜，隔天草薙出雲難得比十束多多良起得還晚。他醒來時就看見房門被打開，十束多多良一手抱著安娜（小姑娘手中拿著一片塗了果醬的吐司），另一隻手端著一個托盤。顯然開門的是他們聰明的女孩兒。他揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊看見周防尊側躺著，棉被全堆在腰間，像鬆餅上奢侈的甜蜜奶油。

十束多多良先把托盤放到了桌子上，然後讓安娜雙腿著地，女孩兒跑到草薙出雲的床邊，踮起腳來，給他一個純潔的、帶著麥香與果香的早安吻。草薙出雲伸了個懶腰，坐起身來：「早安，安娜。但是我恐怕要洗個臉之後才能吻妳了。」他摸了摸自己的臉，竟然油膩膩的。

安娜點點頭，走回十束多多良身邊，金髮的詩人將她抱到腿上。她笑起來像個小天使。早晨的空氣還是涼爽的，草薙出雲到樓下的水井邊洗漱完畢，還有些醺醺然，冰水與清風卻又讓他無比清醒，瞇著眼睛慢慢走上樓。十束多多良本來在餵安娜吃東西，他早起時遇見了剛要下班的千歲洋，小夥子從廚房裡「順手」拿了許多食物，分給他大半，這會兒他正將一小碟蜂蜜淋在半片冷掉的鬆餅上，一抬頭看見草薙出雲進門時的神態，不由皺了皺眉。

這幾年草薙出雲愈來愈不能看清楚遠處的東西，他們在荒郊野外時打獵的工作全落到了周防尊的身上。聽說有叫做眼鏡的兩片玻璃可以讓人重新獲得良好的視力，但是草薙出雲總是嫌棄那個小東西太脆弱，而且太貴了。

十束多多良在安娜的注視之下把那半片鬆餅遞給了草薙出雲，這對於草薙出雲來說有些過於甜膩，但他還是在桌子的另一邊坐下，慢慢地吃完。

周防尊醒來的時候暑氣又蒸騰了上來——他是被熱醒的。房間裡沒有其他人在，倒是桌上有一杯開水和一盤炒蛋、香腸與環形的麵包。他把水喝完，又將蛋與肉夾在麵包裡吃掉，才慢慢晃到樓下的水井邊洗漱。冰涼的井水使人徹底清醒，他搖搖頭，把有些長了的紅髮捋向腦後，注意到十束多多良、草薙出雲與安娜在屋簷下，還有個黑髮的陌生小夥子。

草薙出雲看見周防尊，抬手向他打招呼：「唷，尊，你終於醒了。」

周防尊聳肩，打量著那個蹲在地上的陌生人，十束多多良見狀，開口道：「這是出羽將臣，昨天那個千歲洋的好朋友，他們都在這裡工作。」

「倒是有點像之前在Homra的我們。」草薙出雲說。

周防尊表情古怪地看了他一眼，草薙出雲幾乎以為自己看見了他在撇嘴：「不像。」他頓了頓，「你們在幹嘛？」

正乖乖坐在十束多多良膝頭，給出羽將臣編辮子的安娜抬起頭，大聲說道：「將臣在給安娜綁頭髮。」

周防尊乾巴巴地說道：「我看得見。」

草薙出雲與十束多多良對視一眼，低聲笑了起來。草薙出雲又在周防尊瞪過來之後、開口以前說道：「看來你吃過早餐了，我跟你上去收拾房間吧。今天連出城也被限制了，我們可能要在這裡多待幾天。」

周防尊不置可否，轉身就走。草薙出雲跟在他身後，他們走上樓梯，他看得出來周防尊對於忽然出現的小夥子感到莫名其妙，便碰了碰他的手臂，說道：「不要擔心，他們都是單純的孩子。會去接近別人就只是被吸引了。」

「被什麼？」周防尊問。

草薙出雲在他身後微笑：「你何不去問問他們呢？」

周防尊哼了一聲，不再說話。他們回到房間裡，草薙出雲踢上房門，伸出手抓住周防尊的手腕——就像昨晚——把他壓在門板上。周防尊看著他，一雙眼睛果然比令人愛不釋手的黃金要更加純潔與充滿生氣，卻挑起一邊的眉毛，佯作迷惑的表情有些狡猾，或者頑皮。而微微勾起的嘴角簡直不能更適合親吻。草薙出雲向他靠近。

他們昨晚沒有親吻，此時觸碰到對方柔軟的嘴唇竟然都有些不知所措，溫柔又僵硬地互相抵著好一會兒，才試探著探出舌尖——哦，原來這就是親吻。他們在對方的嘴唇上停留，又張開嘴巴——不是為了說話，輾轉廝磨許久，直到在四片嘴唇之間發出綿密的嘖嘖聲，而身上的熱度又高得令人暗呼不妙。

「我們上來太久了。」草薙出雲稍微退開。

周防尊收回摟在草薙出雲肩背上的手臂，嘟噥道：「我想再睡一會。」

草薙出雲走到桌前拿起空了的托盤，經過這一小段時間，房間裡已經都是剩下的食物的味道，又熱，想來睡在這裡也不會太舒服。他走回門前，最後一次觸碰周防尊：「跟我下去吧，尊。至少陪陪安娜。」然後他打開房門。

另一邊出羽將臣很快地幫安娜編好辮子，他小心地捧著那一束極細極軟的白色髮絲，它們在他手中幾乎顯得透明。十束多多良雙手撐在身體後方，抬頭看著天空，果然一副無憂無慮（或者總是杞人憂天？）的詩人作派：「出羽先生和千歲先生的感情很好？」

出羽將臣別了一朵白色的小花在安娜的髮辮上：「還行吧，就是一起長大的朋友，沒有想過要分開。千歲去哪兒，我就去哪兒。」

十束多多良微笑：「真好。可真令人羨慕。」此時安娜抬起蒼白的小手扯動他的袖子，他也伸出手來，將她抱到腿上，「當然，現在我有小安娜啦，還有King和出雲。不過這一路上果真受到了許多人的幫助。」說著，他抬起頭來看著出羽將臣，楞是把小夥子看得心裡一跳。

「千歲只說了他遇到了神奇的人……還說我看到就知道了。」出羽將臣在詩人的目光下傻呼呼地解釋，「呃，其實我也不知道他說的是不是你們……我只是、只是覺得帶著孩子的應該不會是壞人。畢竟我們在客棧裡打工，也算是見過了不少人。」他說完最後兩句話才想起面前的就是兩名旅人，或許行過萬里路，有過萬萬人的閱歷，不禁脹紅了臉。

十束多多良似乎並不在意，他歪著頭，依然笑容可掬：「我以為你會說對別人沒有戒心的都是好人。」他沒有把話說完——就像你們一樣。

出羽將臣的臉更紅了，他不禁在心裡暗罵千歲洋的傻氣，又懊惱於自己的笨拙。好在此時另外兩個人的回歸解決了他尷尬的處境。

周防尊從不和草薙出雲爭吵，他們似乎都對照著彼此的言語去行動毫無異議。草薙出雲拿著托盤下樓交給出羽將臣，周防尊便跟在他的身後。確實客棧一樓後方的空地要比二樓的房間涼爽許多，至少有風。安娜的蓬蓬裙被風吹拂起，她像個小淑女壓住它們，靜靜地坐在十束多多良身邊。

草薙出雲疑惑地看向快步離去的出羽將臣，在十束多多良身邊坐了下來：「你剛剛和那個小朋友說了些什麼？」

「什麼都沒有說到呀。」十束多多良一臉無辜，「對吧？安娜。」

聰明的安娜從他腿上爬下來，轉過身去給草薙出雲看頭上的髮辮，得到稱讚後又跑到周防尊跟前，要他也看看。周防尊也在十束多多良的另一側坐下，剛剛在房間裡升起的熱度還未完全退去，此時正沒骨頭地癱坐著，抬起眼皮看了安娜一眼，懶洋洋地說道：「啊，這不是睡一下就亂了嘛。」

安娜愣了愣，氣鼓鼓地盯著他，十束多多良和草薙出雲又笑了起來，最後還是金髮詩人出聲安撫小姑娘：「要不然等等出羽先生回來，我向他學怎麼編吧，以後安娜就可以每天都有漂亮的髮型了。」

小姑娘這才滿意了些，但她還是決定撲到周防尊的身上。周防尊有些困擾地看著她，此時他那總是睡得昏昏沉沉又熱迷糊了的腦袋也知道自己弄得安娜不高興了，半晌呼出一口氣，悶聲道：「妳像平常那樣就好了。」

十束多多良快笑出眼淚來，他伸出手，將安娜臉頰邊的頭髮別到她小巧的耳朵後面，嘴唇卻距離周防尊的肩膀極近，差一點兒就吻上去：「King是說……」他故意拖長了聲音，「他覺得妳平常就很可愛啦。」

穿著紅色連身裙的安娜坐在周防尊的大腿上，忽然有些不知所措——即便她看起來是個冰雕雪砌的小人兒，還不能抵擋喜歡的、親愛的人稱讚自己可愛，於是蒼白的臉蛋上慢慢騰出兩朵紅雲。周防尊呆呆地看著，後知後覺地、咬牙切齒地憋出幾個音節：「閉嘴，十束。」

草薙出雲也笑，好一會才不甘不願地幫周防尊解圍：「好啦，再笑下去，恐怕以後尊都不肯說話……」

周防尊抬眼看他，話音未落，身後傳來又急又重，但是整齊的腳步聲，他們三個被人從地上拽起，胳膊反剪，手腕立刻被綑上粗糙而堅韌的麻繩。安娜滾到了地上，一直寶貝著的裙子髒了，紅寶石一般的眼裡含著盈盈水光，但還沒落下。她站起來，再次像個小淑女拍拍自己的裙襬，卻也只能無助地仰頭看著被抓起來的三個人。

十束多多良對她安撫地笑笑，再回過頭去看，可不是昨天那兩個士兵帶頭，恐怕一整個巡邏隊都來，陣仗頗大，視野裡不見出羽將臣，正要鬆一口氣，卻又聽得樓梯上傳來砰砰砰的腳步聲，又兩個士兵，一人手裡拿著一個長形的布袋，一人拎著出羽將臣的後領，直把年輕人拽得樓梯都走不好，眼看著就要扭了腳踝。

這可真是太不走運了。此時草薙出雲也大致明白了是怎麼回事，與十束多多良對視一眼，又低聲向周防尊說道：「尊，不要衝動，這時候反抗倒合了他們的意。」

如此大的動靜惹來客棧裡好一些人的圍觀，有些人認出了是前夜拚酒的年輕人，一時間議論紛紛。為首的士兵眼風一掃，便又安靜下去，他甚至不理睬卑躬屈膝請罪的老闆，一聲令下：「押走。」

四個年輕人立刻被推搡著往外面走，周防尊回頭看了一眼安娜，小姑娘的雙手抓著自己的裙襬，終於無助地哭了起來。他咧開嘴，向身旁的十束多多良說道：「你昨天的故事還沒講完呢，十束。」

「噢，昨天說到哪了？」十束多多良眨眨眼睛，一臉困惑，好像他才是下樓和人拚了幾十杯啤酒的人。

周防尊難得耐心的回答：「你還沒有告訴我，眾神到哪裡去了？」

十束多多良露出一個十分抱歉的表情：「這個嘛……King，希望你聽了不會覺得失望……」

他還沒說完，就又被人粗魯地推了一把，一名士兵呵斥他們保持安靜，十束多多良踉蹌著往前幾步。他們被排成一列向前走，看起來最危險的周防尊在最前面，其次是瞇著眼睛的草薙出雲（也許士兵們覺得瞇眼的動作使得這個金髮的年輕人看起來更神秘與捉摸不定），最後是十束多多良。除非他們能把脖子扭過半圈，否則別想再交頭接耳。

雙手被反綁、行走在烈日下又車水馬龍的街道上真不是什麼令人愉快的經驗。即便是十束多多良，也不免想念起放在房間裡的小豎琴了。他才剛剛把手風琴賣掉，從另一個落魄的音樂家手中買來這把老舊的小豎琴。現在他能彈奏的曲子還不多，但是無論哪一首，都特別能哄人入睡，無論是周防尊、草薙出雲或者此時應該為他們擔心壞了的小安娜。

這個城市被高壓持續籠罩了好幾天，官府終於有了動作，人們不免要偷偷地用畏懼（但是誰知道他們害怕的對象究竟是被押解的人或者是負責押送的人呢？）又好奇的目光打量著這三個陌生的年輕人。有人說除了最前面的那個紅髮的傢伙，他們看起來似乎很是無害；又有人說壞人可不會把那兩個字寫在自己的臉上。

而被議論著的三個人卻始終低著頭——當然並非羞恥或者害怕自己的臉被看見，而是頭上的太陽實在太刺眼了，他們此刻只想痛痛快快喝下一升的水，尤其是周防尊，他早已汗流浹背，把身上的衣服都洇濕了，服貼在漂亮的肌肉線條上。走在他身後的草薙出雲偶然一抬眼，也只能暗自苦笑，伸出舌頭舔一舔自己乾燥的嘴唇——看來尊還非常需要再來一個冷水澡。

穿過最熱鬧的街道，他們被押解到寬敞乾淨的主要道路上，直通領主的宮殿。宮殿前還有一個廣場，平時空曠的很，只在節日或者有什麼喜事時有人潮聚集。夾在中間的草薙出雲此時忽然往前撲去，比剛才的十束多多良更狼狽，額頭直接撞向周防尊的背脊，暈頭轉向的，在士兵驚怒的呵斥聲中可憐兮兮地說道：「對不起……我覺得我快要渴死了，能不能給我一點兒水？各位大爺也不想要帶著個死人回去吧……」

十束多多良差點兒笑出來，又不免有些驚訝地看著草薙出雲——往常遇見路上打劫的盜匪，稱病裝弱一向都是由他來做——當年的兩個少年早已成為男人，千百個形影不離的日夜裡默然舒展開骨架、豐滿了血肉，比他更高大、更強壯，倒讓他看起來最是弱不禁風——可這會兒草薙出雲怎麼卻沉不住氣了。

為首的沉著臉點頭，便有一個士兵解下腰間的水囊，惡狠狠地抓住草薙出雲的下巴（用力得能在上頭留下瘀青），將水灌進他嘴裡。草薙出雲瞇著眼睛，能看見袋口有一圈黃黃的垢，猜想這個人肯定愛吃肉食，不懼葷腥又長久沒有清理他的水囊。但此時他也顧不得噁心，憋住呼吸避免被灌進鼻孔裡的水給嗆到，喝下幾口，又裝模作樣地咳了幾聲，眼看著隊伍要再度前進，連忙說道：「大爺們，行行好，我的同伴們……」

噢，體貼又聰明的好出雲。十束多多良悄悄用手肘頂了頂草薙出雲的背部，在被抓住下巴、抬起頭的一瞬間朝他擠眉弄眼。草薙出雲繼續咳嗽，才剛剛得到滋潤的喉嚨因為這樣的淘氣的舉動而再次發癢。他在士兵們的目光下稍稍挺直身體，低眉垂眼的，似乎是在感謝他們不情不願給出的恩惠，又像是在畏懼。然後他警告地瞪了十束多多良一眼。

這時十束多多良也被灌得咳嗽不已，他的瀏海很長，不好好整理的話可以蓋過眼睛。在一片模糊的金色中他看見了草薙出雲的一瞥，彎著腰，把臉藏在自己的頭髮後面，露出微笑。他的「表演」沒有草薙出雲那麼長，很快就調整好呼吸，再次站直了，神態和草薙出雲相差無幾。他們倆看起來無法構成什麼威脅。

只有周防尊，他永不屈服，甚至顯示出屈服的姿態都不願意。他瞪著那隻伸向自己下巴的手，張開嘴巴——他本來要咬下去的，像隻草原上的雄獅或者雪地裡的孤狼，一旦咬上，便將上下顎緊緊閉闔，再也不會鬆開，直到可憐的獵物斷成兩截，鮮血淋漓，斷面破碎——此時草薙出雲又發出一陣驚天動地的咳嗽聲，周防尊看過去，對上一雙香檳一般的眼眸。

在昨晚之前，周防尊一直覺得啤酒和香檳都醉不了人，講求香氣與微甘的滋味，不夠辛辣、不夠熱烈。尤其是後者，比豬蹄膀還要昂貴。此時他卻要在那樣一雙眼眸的注視之下停止他的行動。第一次。

朝著他伸出來的手終於捏住了它的目標，周防尊微微抬起頭。士兵們不惜抬高自己的手臂，也要讓被他們抓住的人彎折脖頸、仰視著什麼。但這仍然不是屈服，而是一次配合。周防尊把所有灌進他嘴裡的水吞下，看起來比草薙出雲與十束多多良更急切、更乾渴。正好他本就熱得難受，又無從拒絕草薙出雲巧妙的關心與體貼。

給三個罪犯「喝」水的過程終於結束，好在他們已經抵達了宮殿前的廣場，不會引來任何好奇、畏懼或者嘲笑（特別針對三個莫名其妙的年輕人）的目光。士兵們再次大步前進，此時草薙出雲不再假裝咳嗽，卻把一個惶恐的普通人的形象發揮得極好，明明生著兩條長腿，卻不敢大步行走，又怕走得慢了會被責罵甚至遭遇些更淒慘的事情，只好讓腳動得快些，鞋底磨在鋪得整齊的地磚上，發出沙沙的聲音。

他們很快就來到了宮殿前，當然沒有人會為他們敞開大門，隊伍忽然轉了個彎，從側邊的小門進入，此時多了建築物的遮擋，三人終於不再覺得自己的頭頂燙得要起火。看來這短短的一段旅途已經到達尾聲，他們被帶進了一棟灰撲撲的建築——竟然有人在華麗氣派的宮殿前建造了這麼陰沉的一棟房子，這在十束多多良的詩歌裡聞所未聞——它的內部和外表一樣乏善可陳，只有幾張椅子和一張桌子，桌面坑坑疤疤的。

哦，還有個乾乾淨淨、漂漂亮亮的年輕人。他也有著金色的頭髮，梳得整整齊齊，穿著袖口與領口都有蕾絲的白襯衫，黑色長褲貼著細長的雙腿，腳上的靴子一塵不染，甚至在發亮。他站在牆角，抬起下巴打量著三個被推進門裡的囚徒，即便中間隔著好一段距離，十束多多良仍然能看見他白淨的臉上困惑的表情。

三個有些狼狽的旅人也直勾勾地盯著他看，似乎互相好奇著，卻是衣著華麗而居於高權地位的那一方先沉不住氣。那個看起來還沒有脫離少年的單薄與稚氣的小公子對士兵們說道：「你們都先出去吧。」他的聲音果然和他的外表一樣嬌生慣養，軟綿綿的命令。

為首的士兵猶豫了一下，小公子立刻就睜大了眼睛，白皙的臉龐很快因為怒氣而脹紅，甚至連胸膛都看得見與急促的呼吸同步的起伏。這麼情緒化而又表現得明顯的人草薙出雲與周防尊第一次見識，看過去的眼神無異於看一隻氣鼓鼓地將全身羽毛都張開的不知名小鳥兒。而這還是在小鳥兒的籠子裡。

在那小公子怒罵出聲之前，士兵們退出了這棟奇怪的建築。小公子花了一點時間平復自己的心情與檢視自己的儀態（雖然這個動作可能讓他看起來更加色厲內荏），往前走了兩步，距離三個旅人有五六公尺的距離。他掃視著面前的陌生人們：「這裡是約克公爵的另一個牢房。」

他拋出一個名字，然後等待著什麼，只是那三個旅人並沒有回報與他想要的。他們面面相覷（好吧，其中一個甚至耷拉著眼皮，看起來毫無興趣），沉默的時間久得再次耗光小公子的耐心，就在他要再次開口時，那個看起來最瘦弱的人抬起頭，討好地衝他微笑：「對不起，我們是從很遠很遠的地方來的。」

十束多多良是個漂亮的詩人，他因為神奇的長壽而遠播的名氣尚需一副好皮囊的支撐，吊著一口氣數十年的落魄老人是個幸運的例子，但活潑而年輕數十年（也有人說十束多多良要更老，也許他的年紀有三位數）、待人溫柔親切的詩人可以成為傳奇。他這一笑，小公子也不免一楞，而後不出在場所有人意料地、意識到自己的失態所以脹紅了臉，又傲慢地問：「能遠於栽植著最好的紅茶的洛特山丘嗎？在那兒也還沒有人不知道約克公爵。」

詩人幾乎要被他逗樂了，他總是流連於最平凡的酒吧與客棧，混跡於喧鬧的大街小巷，吃著廉價的食物，彈奏著二手的樂器，聽人們嘻笑怒罵，再粗鄙的語言都進過他的耳朵，這樣被細心馴養於高處的牢籠裡而仍然視野侷限的小鳥兒也見過一些，他總要一邊可惜他們不夠熱鬧的世界，一邊珍惜著他們的天真。只是他還來不及說話，就聽見周防尊問那個小孩兒：「鎮目鎮，聽過嗎？」

小公子再次露出茫然的表情，他總是在生氣，要告訴他一件事情必須小心而巧妙，但這三個人可不是他的屬下，不向這座城納稅，不受騎士團的保護（否則怎麼會就這麼被抓來了呢？），甚至也不聽命於任何人，因此絲毫不在乎他脆弱的自尊。

「事實上，我們剛剛經過洛特山丘，那兒的紅茶帶有蜜香，還有最好的製茶師傅。而我們是從洛特山丘的東北方過來的。」十束多多良說，「這位尊貴的小公子，請體諒我們還不知道您的名字，以及身處此地的原因。」他還是「善良」地解決了稚嫩、漂亮又驕傲的小鳥兒的尷尬。

小公子皺起眉頭，他的眉毛當然也是金色的，細緻的皮膚倍往眉心推擠，堆疊成一團。十束多多良這番話雖然用了敬語，卻仍不倫不類，頗有些嘲諷與質問的意味。他低下頭，定了定心神，再抬起頭來時（這簡直就像是精緻的娃娃的開關，詩人幾乎懷疑這個漂亮的少年背後有個發條）又恢復了趾高氣昂的模樣，他將手背在背後，挺起胸膛：「既然你們都不知道約克公爵，那麼不知道我便也不值得驚奇（聽，他這是在給對方找臺階下或者仍舊維持著自己的虛榮？）。我是約克公爵的弟弟——托納杜伯爵——之子，費肯希男爵。」

草薙出雲目瞪口呆，但還是抓住了最後的重點：一個貴族。他開口：「請容許我的無知——這個問題可能讓您不快，但您應該也不會放任一個人的腦袋裡面總是空空如也。」他頓了頓，看見費肯希男爵的臉色又沉下來，心裡暗笑（在這方面，他和十束多多良可真是相像，比這隻動不動就鼓起翅膀的小鳥兒牙尖嘴利多了），忙不迭續道，「這座城堡是由約克公爵管領的，對嗎？」

費肯希男爵終於習慣了他們的無知，點點頭：「是的。」他看著草薙出雲，確定他暫時沒有其他問題了，繼續說道，「既然你們是從遠方來的，那麼應該也聽說了最近發生了許多起搶劫案件，尤其是那些帶著馬匹的隊伍，不只是財務，連那些畜生也被帶走。說實話，你們能平安入城可真有些運氣。」

「我想是那些強盜們還不屑於搶劫四個只能靠自己的雙腳來移動的、窮酸的旅人。」草薙出雲攤手。

雖然已經習慣了他們的無知（哦，這些旅人們或許也在摸索著如何和一隻嬌貴的小鳥談話的技巧與步調），但費肯希男爵還沒習慣他們的無禮。他因為自己沒能將話一口氣說完而皺起眉頭，不過比惱怒更多的是驚訝：「四個人？」他瞪大了雙眼，是漂亮而清澈的綠色，什麼都藏不住，「而且你們從比洛特山丘還要遠的地方過來，卻沒有騎馬？」

他忽然開始焦躁地來回踱步，空曠的房間裡陷入沉默，周防尊似乎是站得腳痠了，逕自走到一張椅子前坐下。年幼的男爵聽見聲音，猛然回過頭，陰沉地掃了三人一眼，扭曲著一張漂亮的臉龐吼道：「曼尼！」

那個為首的士兵立刻推門進入，哦，不，他一腳將門踹開，一隻手搭在腰間的刀柄上，殺氣騰騰的臉在看見三個站著、一個坐著的人時轉變成驚愕與疑惑的表情：「男爵大人？」

「據我所知，你應該抓來的是四個人？」費肯希男爵冷冷地看著他。

叫做曼尼的士兵頭子愣了一下，神色惶恐地答道：「確實是三個人……」他有些遲疑地看向三個旅人，「還有一個小女孩。」

那兩個金髮地年輕人回望過來，俱是極其無辜的表情，而那個大喇喇坐著紅髮的年輕人皺著眉頭，先前被汗水浸透的衣服在這個悶熱的小房間裡並沒獲得改善，貼在他肌肉結實勻稱的身體上，看起來……十分具有爆發力。費肯希男爵的臉色也沒有比較好看：「這是怎麼回事？」

十束多多良很即時地裝起可憐來：「如您所見，我們是被迫分離的家人。小安娜是和我們一起來的，她那麼小，在這裡舉目無親，我們的房錢又只交到明天早上，如果她被客棧趕出來……」他做了一個誇張的，快哭了的表情（只有草薙出雲和周防尊知道他嘴角向下垂是為了避免笑出聲來）。

「把那個女孩也帶過來。」費肯希男爵說。

曼尼一臉緊張地說道：「可是抓捕一個小女孩是違反道義與紀律的。」

費肯希男爵歪著頭，瞪著他，模樣就像一個隨意踩死螞蟻的幼童：「反正沒有人會懷疑到我這裡來，或者你該知道怎麼低調行事。」

「是的，我的小主人。」曼尼退了出去。

這時十束多多良和草薙出雲也笑不出來了，他們皺著眉對視一眼，慢慢移動到周防尊身邊。周防尊看了看這兩個始終和他在一起的人，抬起頭，瞪著費肯希男爵：「你想要幹什麼？」


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mustafa Avşaroğlu〈Remember〉。

費肯希男爵回過頭來，此時他不再假裝成熟穩重，而換上了他那個年紀會有的狡黠又頑皮的笑容，還有一點點的不懷好意。當然，仍舊傲慢：「我需要你們，或者說我需要幾個囚犯。」他用戴著白手套的手扯了扯自己的領口（這個動作對貴族來說可有些粗魯放浪），「至於你們是不是真的犯了什麼錯，我不在乎。」他說完，很快地轉身，從另一扇門離開，進入這棟奇怪的建築物的更深處。

周防尊不再說話，草薙出雲也找了一把椅子坐下，深呼吸幾次後抬頭，向在這個無聊的空間裡四處走動的十束多多良問道：「你以前遇過這樣的事嗎？」

「當然沒有。」十束多多良驚訝地看著他，「我以前沒有這麼……倒楣。有時候可能會被圍毆吧，但這麼無辜地被抓起來可是第一次。」

草薙出雲兩道細長漂亮的眉毛垮了下來，咕噥道：「你能幹什麼壞事……」他動了動因為雙手被長時間束縛著而有先痠痛的肩膀，「那麼現在我們該坐在這裡等待或者想辦法出去？」

十束多多良說：「我不想待在這。詩人很少和王公貴族打交道，我聽說過的例子，結局不外乎慘烈或者淒美。」

「留著你的故事，到外面再說。安娜還在等我們。」草薙出雲微笑，他看向周防尊。

他和周防尊同時站起身來，背靠著背，被綁住的四隻手先觸碰到了彼此微涼的指尖和粗糙的掌心，然後才是被麻繩勒得泛紅發疼的手腕。那些士兵綁得緊，又打了兩層結，他們必須一路上時不時轉動手腕，才不至於失去雙手的知覺。這樣的結解起來也是耗時費力，他們倆的手指又常常輕輕擦過對方的皮膚（那下面可就是脈搏），或者不期然勾在一塊兒，有時也默契地錯開，要不是在這煞風景的房間裡且被綁著，簡直是在親暱、甜蜜地嬉戲著。

十束多多良站在牆邊，看著他們倆孩子玩耍一般互相解著繩結，忽然說道：「他們剛剛出去的時候都沒有鎖門，也沒有派人看守我們。」

草薙出雲一楞：「陷阱？」

十束多多良撇嘴：「我想是的，而且是個拙劣的陷阱。看剛剛那個小男爵的樣子，恐怕我們跳不跳這個明顯的大坑，他都無所謂。」

此時周防尊已經將草薙出雲手腕上的繩結解開了，他的手指勾起那條可惡的麻繩，將它一圈一圈地從草薙出雲的腕上抽起，又鬆開，使之墜落於地：「那就走吧。」他看不到背後的草薙出雲，視線落在十束多多良身上，「我不想待在這。」他竟重複了他剛說過的話，明亮的金色眼眸裡有幾分十束多多良最為喜愛與讚賞的天真，嘴角微微揚起，無論身處何時何地都能這麼笑，都有這副任性的神氣。

草薙出雲轉過身，低下頭專心地幫周防尊解開繩結，用眼睛看比用手指徒勞地摸索方便許多，可他卻總將視線落在周防尊的後頸。囂張的紅色頭髮下露出一截線條漂亮、顏色更漂亮（是小麥色，而且覆蓋了一層汗水，有些許鹽粒結晶）的脖子，連接著在衣衫下起伏的結實的背肌，鮮活，也脆弱。而此時他們又靠得極近，他再往前一點，就能像叼著菸捲般叼起那片有生命力的肌膚，含在嘴裡，企圖將這個人融化。

好在他心猿意馬之時手上的動作也沒有停下，不消片刻周防尊的手便重獲自由。草薙出雲注意到他的指節上有明顯的紅痕，顯然是在幫他解開繩結時用了大力氣，近乎撕扯，也磨紅了自己的手指，才能如此迅速。他的手上還拿著一條麻繩，卻用指尖在周防尊要收回的掌心裡輕蹭兩下。周防尊回頭看他一眼，神情像剛睡過午覺那樣慵懶，草薙出雲微笑，退後一步。而當周防尊將臉轉回來時，十束多多良也已經來到他跟前，笑嘻嘻地說：「King也幫我把繩子解開吧。」

周防尊向他伸出手，有些不耐煩，可十束多多良轉過身去，較之纖細的手腕上終究沒有留下太多傷痕——有著看似無害的外表果真可以少遭點罪，無論是那些士兵或者此時低頭解繩子的紅髮青年都不免被眼睛所侷限。在可以自如行動之後，三個人又休息了一會，然後草薙出雲打開了這棟建築物的大門。

先是驟然入眼而催生淚水的燦爛日光，然後他們看見一排荷刀持槍的士兵，果然守株待兔，此時就要撿拾勝利成果。原來為首的士兵曼尼不在，換了個人，冷然喝道：「囚犯企圖逃跑，盡快拿下，記得活捉！」

周防尊跨出門檻，就著最靠近門口的那個士兵的臉一拳揮出。他可不是什麼會被人揪住長耳朵的小白兔。

論打架，周防尊與草薙出雲很有些天賦。還在鎮目鎮的時候偶爾也有人來找麻煩，一般由草薙出雲先動嘴，說不過或者等到周防尊不耐煩（有時候是因為對方的某一句話特別不入耳）了就動手。周防尊動起手來打個痛快，草薙出雲倒是懂得且打且逃——可只要周防尊沒有移動，他也就哪兒都不會去，於是總要打到最後一個人倒下，而自己身上也傷痕累累為止。十束多多良第一次看見他們打架時都驚呆了，他從不打架，逃跑倒是極為拿手——草薙出雲曾取笑過他果真是個「吃素的」。

顯然這些士兵不覺得真有人敢在領主的宮殿前，在光天化日之下，攻擊士兵，竟呆呆地看著那顆拳頭離自己的臉愈來愈近。他先是感覺到涼，而後是火辣辣的痛（他發誓在那個瞬間他還聽見了顴骨裂開的聲音），慘叫一聲，跌倒在地。趁著所有人都呆住了的片刻，草薙出雲也從門裡出來了，十束多多良在能跑多遠跑多遠前似乎聽見他嘆了一口氣，然後又是一聲慘叫（哦，他想一定是哪個倒楣鬼被金髮的年輕人踢中了胯下），接著怒喝與髒話接二連三響起。

跑出近百米之後十束多多良回頭看了一眼，訓練有素的士兵畢竟不是地痞流氓能與之相比的，周防尊和草薙出雲雖然先殺了他們一個措手不及，可在那小小的優勢也被消耗完時便再也討不了好，他想起昨天千歲洋說過的拳打腳踢的聲音，可真是一語成讖。而現在擊打在他珍重的人們身上的也並不是拳腳，而是一把又一把堅硬的刀鞘。其實他早該對於這些聲音感到熟悉，卻未曾有過片刻懷念，他描述戰爭、死亡、王朝的更迭與英雄，謳歌他們，因為故事而神秘又偉大，說來令聽者傷心又神往。可他對於歲月的懷念應當止於暴行。

他抽出一直放在貼身口袋裡的羊皮紙與燧石，將之點燃後丟入一旁精美的花圃中，扯開嗓子大喊：「失——火——啦——」他的聲音清亮，咬字清晰，傳得很遠，身邊冒出的煙幕也極有說服力。還不夠，十束多多良將兜裡的羊皮紙全部掏出，邊跑邊放火，很快幾棟建築前的花圃燒成一片，也隱隱有慌亂的人聲從屋子裡傳出。

士兵們再次目瞪口呆，大概這座城裡的居民們都乖巧而膽怯，或者至少沒有如此瘋狂的創意，這三個年輕人到底是從哪裡來的？

草薙出雲趁機推開正用手肘抵住自己的喉嚨的士兵，在他腹部狠踹一腳，又拉過周防尊的手，拔腿就跑。周防尊顯然對於沒能把那群士兵全步揍到趴下有些不高興（哦，老天，他的額頭上有好大一塊瘀青，前胸與後背也都挨了好幾下，至於用來攻擊的手腳情況只有更糟，幾乎沒一片完整的地方），但是十束多多良的舉動似乎也娛樂到他了。

「該死的！」在曼尼之後的那個士兵頭子咆哮著，隨便點了三個人去追逃犯，領著其餘的人手忙著救火去了。他們本就是城裡的人，即便或艷羨或嫉恨貴族們的奢靡作派與對於對他們這些下人「尚且堪用、毫無價值」的評價敢怒不敢言，生計到底是握在領主與這些人手中的，這火不能不救，還得救得及時、救得漂亮，也許就此得到了升遷的機會也說不定。

草薙出雲與周防尊沒花太多時間就追上十束多多良，此時追兵仍緊咬著他們不放，他們沿著來時的路跑，衝出那個把守得並不嚴謹的小門，即便已經氣喘吁吁、揮汗如雨也只能繼續在熱氣蒸騰的廣場上邁開腳步。周防尊被草薙出雲拽著手臂，沒有掙脫，卻咬著牙問道：「我們——為什麼——要跑？」

「等會再說行嗎！先跑就對了！」草薙出雲大喊。

十束多多良也在一邊幫腔：「我覺得啊……他們應該……跑不過我們……」

他們因為在狂奔中硬要說話而被追上幾步，周防尊哼了一聲，還是轉了轉手腕讓草薙出雲放開自己。草薙出雲看他一眼，竟又有微笑的心情了，順從地鬆手，專心逃命。十束多多良說得沒錯，三個旅人的腳力竟比強壯威武的士兵要更穩健、更持久。在剛開始的追逐中兩撥人之間的距離被縮短不少，卻停留在四五十公尺左右，隨著時間的推移，逃犯們距離熱鬧的市街愈來愈近，與士兵之間的距離也被一點一點地拉大。

那些受盡了上頭的氣，於是偶爾也將自己的脾氣撒到平民百姓身上的士兵們只能眼睜睜看著那三個應該被送上絞刑架的逃犯衝入人群中。最糟糕的是那三個渾蛋竟然還在笑！他們大笑著衝到市街上，不小心撞倒了一些人，連說著「抱歉、抱歉」時都笑得露出上下兩排潔白的牙齒，活像惡作劇得逞的頑劣小鬼頭。

他們從這條街上經過到被關在那棟奇怪的建築裡再逃出來，中間經過了一段時間，也許街上已經換了一批人擁擠著，小販們可沒有挪過位置，有眼尖的已經認出了他們來：「那可不是被押送著的囚犯嗎？」

那個小販只是疑惑地嘀咕著（畢竟他們的神情看起來不太像被追趕著），又是在人聲嘈雜的大街上，一開始並沒有多少人注意到，只是時不時會傳來被撞到的人的驚呼或者怒斥。但是很快跑在後面的士兵們也進入了人們的視線，當他們意識到不對勁的時候，那三個人已經擠到好一段距離之外了。

「抓住——他們——」追趕的士兵也早已滿身大汗、氣喘吁吁，他們甚至揮舞著雙手朝著人群大喊。

可大部分人的反應也只是向兩邊退去，讓出一條通道好讓他們能不受阻礙地追捕犯人。而周防尊在推擠間也已經失去耐性，他停了下來，不顧草薙出雲的勸告，轉過身去，已經不再大笑，嘴角仍微微揚起，一雙金色的眼睛亮得驚人，怎麼看怎麼挑釁，只差沒有流裡流氣地一根一根折著自己的手指。

這條大街彷彿成了一個擂台，販夫走卒們目瞪口呆地看著有人公然違抗這座城裡的至高統治權——那可是穿著制服的士兵們呀！

三對三，赤手空拳對上刺刀與長劍，並不公平。草薙出雲側頭，他的眼睛在烈日下瞇起：「多多良，你……」

十束多多良攤手：「好出雲，我不跑了。」他頓了頓，「你看現在我也跑不到哪裡去啦。這一次就讓我留下來吧。」

「好吧，但是我不希望有人受傷。」草薙出雲嘆了口氣，「尊，你也是。」

周防尊應了一聲，金色的眼眸掃過他們倆，又說：「出雲，我想抽菸。」

草薙出雲不能不笑出來：「再忍一下吧。我想這次不會花太多時間。」

周防尊哼了一聲，然後就飛快地衝了出去。對面的士兵們顯然也看見了他們的動靜，正對於他們想要硬碰硬的愚蠢想法嗤之以鼻時人卻已經到了眼前，甚至還來不及將腰間的佩劍完全抽出，面門上就捱了一拳——看來這個紅頭髮的混蛋特別喜歡對別人的臉施暴——他踉蹌幾步，幸而手仍緊緊抓著劍柄，抽出一半的劍身在這麼個大晴天反射出刺眼的光芒。草薙出雲也隨後跟上，他對上兩個拿著刺刀的大塊頭（身高是沒有他高，可比他壯實多了），苦笑著——難道我看起來比較厲害，需要兩個人來對付？——左躲右閃，險象環生間卻又始終沒被碰到一根頭髮絲兒。

十束多多良站在原地，自然要承受一些好奇的目光，甚至有部分自以為隱密的竊竊私語也傳進了他的耳朵裡。可他看著正在「打架」的周防尊與草薙出雲，不自覺微笑，腳步不曾移動。如果人數相當，沒人能從周防尊與草薙出雲手下佔便宜。

肉搏談不上什麼美感或者藝術性，打擊的與被打擊的都不是社會生活裡的人的常態，可是從周防尊身上爆發出的野性又實在教十束多多良移不開眼睛——詩與歌止於暴行，那是更加原始、更加古老的行為衝動，或許應當稱之為本能。生而為人，難免崇拜、屈服、嚮往、迷戀於絕對的力量。只要仍活著，仍在呼吸，便要在走向死亡的路途中始終追尋。

詩人站在人群邊緣，他與周防尊的距離比那些不明所以、懼怕而嘈雜的人們都要近，他忽然如鯁在喉。此時此地沒有詩與歌，美麗而雋永的語言與音樂離詩人遠去，他知道終有這麼一天，他並不害怕，卻也不禁遺憾即便是自以為有些才華的時候，那些敘述、那些詠嘆也都不足以讓他完整地表述出此時此地心中的感受。

時候未到。十束多多良常常有自己已經老了的感覺（實際上他確實很老），可人們總覺得他是年輕的，其中又有許多人因此而感到羨慕，可是當活著最後的目的只是在尋求片刻的愉快或者永恆的寧靜時，他穿梭在這兩者之間的罅隙，不免孤寂又滿懷悲傷。直到那個酒吧裡的少年，眼前這個渾身是傷、指關節上滿是別人的鮮血的青年，讓他聽見心臟艱難的擠壓與呼吸沉默的旋風，活著，生命裡總要有追尋——在他「真的」老去之前。

他將為這個人獻上一個流浪者的、一個詩人的忠誠與愛。

這時還有一個對他們來說十分有利的條件——已經是黃昏時分了。有些眼力的小販們都放棄圍觀這場鬧劇般的追逐與搏鬥，開始收拾東西，反正他們的好奇心肯定能在明天一早就被滿足，而此時若是遭到波及，可就得不償失了。只要在落日以前不被抓到，他們就有更多的機會可以逃跑或者行動——雖然是在陌生的城市內，但哪座城市裡遍布的小巷子都相似的狹窄、陰暗、錯綜複雜。

草薙出雲當然注意到了這一點，甚至也有意無意將那兩名士兵往宮殿的反方向帶。周防尊不在乎日落，卻也注意到了他的朋友的舉動。他始終知道他的朋友們（哦，當然包括了那個正在一旁蹦蹦跳跳、用最可笑的激將法挑釁對方的十束多多良）做事必定有著目的，他從不為之耗費力氣思考，只管配合，有趣的是那兩人也必定在做出決定前先知會甚至詢問他。

於是他又一記重拳落在那名士兵脆弱的肋骨上（在那柄惱人的長劍劍鋒削斷了他的幾根紅髮之後），然後將忍不住彎下腰的人踹倒在地，乾淨俐落地在肩膀、手肘與膝蓋等關節處又補上幾腳。他轉過身，分走了草薙出雲面對著的其中一個士兵。

「尊——」草薙出雲遲疑著開口，向右邊滑步退開躲過直逼胸膛的長槍頭，「呃，我想現在是結束的好時機？而且我快要看——」他沒能把話說完，顯然他的態度與前一句話激怒了總是面對著唯唯諾諾的居民們的士兵。

他發出誇張的驚呼聲，仍然有驚無險地躲過氣勢洶洶的利刃，然而這一次他也不免被削斷了幾根柔軟的金髮。始終沒有挪動腳步的十束多多良因著草薙出雲有意無意的引導，與搏鬥中的四人的距離也縮短了，他皺起眉頭，盯著西邊的落日好一會，還是往前一步。他說：「呃，那個……King、出雲，我肚子餓了。」說完還露出一個無辜的笑容，勉強讓人在夕陽餘暉裡看見上下兩排潔白整齊的漂亮牙齒。

這下連周防尊都笑了，當然他沒有露出那麼戲劇化、那麼傻氣的笑容，而只是從喉嚨裡擠出一聲嗤笑，氣音居多——確實已臨近吃飯時間，所有人都該感到飢餓。此時雖然凶險，仍稱不上生死交關（哦，如果真的對任何一方有生命危險，這場戰鬥不會拖得這麼久），他們打架宛如兒戲，或者只當作是一次鍛鍊身手的機會，這些都比不上吃飯重要。

草薙出雲與周防遵從鎮目鎮一路而來的多年默契每一次都令十束多多良驚嘆——他們竟然就在幾分鐘之內結束了這場追逐與戰鬥。十束多多良幫忙他們把三個歪歪扭扭躺倒在地、呻吟不止的魁梧士兵拖到不知名的小巷子裡，甚至裝模作樣地研究他們被掩蓋在制服下的傷口。草薙出雲聽著皮帶扣與劍鞘與石板路摩擦發出的刺耳聲響，彎下撿起其中一人的佩劍：「這東西看起來不錯，要不就帶著防身吧？」

「那我們可能會需要更大的包裹來隱藏它。」十束多多良輕巧地說，「King呢，也要來一把嗎？」

十束多多良拋出這個關於搶劫的問題時的神態簡直和草薙出雲邀請他抽根菸時一模一樣。周防尊搖搖頭：「我習慣拳頭。」

草薙出雲聳肩：「的確如此。」他將拿在手中的武器又扔回地上，「多多良說的也沒錯，現在我們還是低調一些比較好。」然後他彎下腰，最後還是決定要將這三個罵罵咧咧的手下敗將給敲昏——儘管入了夜之後這條大街上已經沒有什麼人會經過，但誰說不會有個萬一呢。

他們在複雜的巷道裡穿行，草薙出雲擁有令人懷疑自己的腦袋的記憶力，他在這座複雜的大城市裡奔跑，宛如行走在小小的鎮目鎮裡。十束多多良與周防尊跟在他身後，竟一時無人開口，除了快速移動時響在耳邊的風聲，就只剩下足以確認彼此存在與安全的腳步聲。

這座城市真是太安靜了，在回到落腳的客棧之前，他們只遇上了一些無家可歸的可憐人。他們大都衣衫破爛、醉醺醺又臭烘烘，用酒精來維持活下去的動力好繼續作夢，也有兩三個骨瘦如柴但是將領口拉得極低的女人，清醒著，向他們拋來混濁的媚眼。他們的腳步沒有因為任何一人停下，這對他們來說不是常見的風景，但總也見過不少。

當他們終於回到那家客棧，晚餐時間已經過去，三個人躲在窗下，聽見裡頭和昨晚一樣熱鬧，全是粗魯又熱情的吆喝、髒話與互相拚酒的聲音。十束多多良夾在草薙出雲與周防尊之間，忽然聽見了「咕嚕嚕」的聲音，他有些赧然地用手壓住自己的肚子，卻又聽見身旁的周防尊發出一聲喉音。他回過頭，看見周防尊低垂著眼，耳朵卻有些泛紅，忍不住笑出聲音來，隨即被草薙出雲狠狠踹了一腳。

他把委委屈屈的痛呼憋了回去，草薙出雲回過頭，倒不見有多少責備之色，低聲道：「看來我們得想辦法繞去廚房。」

這次由十束多多良打頭，他今天早上才在廚房裡接受了千歲洋的饋贈，熟門熟路地沿著外牆悄悄摸了過去。周防尊走在第二個，草薙出雲上前兩步，碰了碰他的手臂，又壓了他的肩膀一下，周防尊側頭看他，有些不明所以，草薙出雲眨眨眼睛，收回手，竟好似他們仍只是不知道自己的終點在何處的年輕旅人。周防尊發出一聲鼻音，聽起來帶著笑意（能聽出來的人目前只有三個），將視線收回時便發覺已然置身於客棧的後方——昨夜他們兩人才那口水井旁互相摸索。

十束多多良領著他們繞了大半圈，來到廚房的窗外。此時廚房裡已經不那麼忙碌了，只有兩三名夥計正在吃著晚餐，碗盤裡各式各樣的食物讓餓了一天的三個人不由自主地分泌口水（就像他們以前在Homra酒吧打工時一樣，如果運氣好，可以獲得客人們剩下的好東西）。令人遺憾的是那兩三個人似乎不會在短時間內離開，令人開心的是他們看見了出羽將臣出現在廚房門口。

見到他，十束多多良與草薙出雲都鬆了口氣，在他們三人被抓走的時候，那些士兵對待出羽將臣也是極不客氣的，看來這個小夥子並沒有被為難。他們對視一眼，十束多多良比了個向上的手勢。草薙出雲皺了皺眉，思考了一會，還是點了頭。

草薙出雲正要離開，十束多多良卻拉住他，兩個人靠得極近，十束多多良用氣音說話時呼出的熱氣都噴在草薙出雲微涼的耳垂上：「你和King上去，我留在這邊。」

「我不覺得我們現在分開是個好主意。」草薙出雲回道。

十束多多良放開他的衣袖，卻堅持著本來的主張：「官兵們很快就會發現那三個人沒有抓到我們，或許現在就已經發現了。我們沒有太多時間。」

草薙出雲再次猶豫，並再次同意了十束多多良。但是他抬起手拍拍十束多多良的肩膀：「我一個人上去就好了，尊和你一起。」

十束多多良沒有反對，草薙出雲收回手，他知道周防尊已經將他們之間的對話聽得清楚，一言不發也就是同意了，卻也忽然心念一動，像個捨不得與戀人有片刻分離的楞頭青，飛快地親了周防尊的嘴角，轉身就走，趁著沒什麼人出來走動，快速跑上樓梯。十束多多良看在眼裡，不無遺憾地嘆息一聲：「要不是現在不能發出太多聲音，我都想吹口哨了。」

周防尊因為草薙出雲甜蜜又黏糊糊的舉動而愣了愣，聽見這話回過神來，乾巴巴地說：「少廢話。」

「遵命。」十束多多良笑嘻嘻地答應著，如此昏暗的光線裡周防尊都能看見他兩排潔白的牙齒。但這終究不是可以談心或者說笑的時候，他們左右看了看，竟沒什麼藏身之處，最後只好躲在水井後面，撿起地上的碎石丟在廚房油膩膩的窗戶上。

室內的三個人被不尋常的聲響驚動，正在大口吃著燉菜的兩個夥計終於捨得將注意力從手中的食物上移開，出羽將臣也緊緊盯著窗外——雖然除了玻璃上的油漬之外，他們什麼都看不到。這個時間顯然不會有頑皮的孩子不分目標地亂丟石頭，他們繃緊了神經，準備應付任何不該發生的情況，但是好一會過去，時間久得讓坐著的兩人的注意力再次被餐盤中美味的晚餐拉走，無論是廚房裡或者窗戶外都一片寂靜。

「也許是松鼠。」其中一個人說。

另一個人附和：「比較有可能是老鼠。」

然後他們分明看見窗外仍然什麼都沒有（除了一片漆黑），耳朵卻聽見了又一下玻璃被敲擊的聲音。那兩個夥計看向還沒開口的出羽將臣，年輕的小夥子把交叉在胸前的雙臂放下，投降道：「我去看看。」

那兩個人似乎鬆了一口氣，繼續埋頭大吃（冷掉的奶油雖然令人覺得膩飽，但能夠吃到燉菜的機會可不是每天都有），默許了出羽將臣從餐具堆裡挑出一把餐刀。如果是什麼危險的可疑人物，出羽將臣會處理好；而如果真的只是和他們一樣飢餓的小動物，他們會更負責地把廚房裡的食物清理掉。

而躲在水井後的十束多多良看見走出來的正是那個沒什麼心機的小夥子，終於吹了聲口哨（在木門被推開的吱呀聲中）：「我們運氣很不錯，King。」

周防尊歪了歪頭，沒應答，只是將手中捂熱了的另一塊石子準確地丟到出羽將臣的身前。仍不知道發生了什麼事的小夥子似乎縮了一下，但仍握緊了藏在袖子裡的餐刀，連聲音都是緊繃著的：「誰在那裏？」

十束多多良望著樓梯的方向，忽然拍了拍周防尊的肩膀：「King，我忽然想到其實我們根本不必如此……」他在黑暗中做了個鬼臉，「我們只需要……一點點的欺騙。」

周防尊看得見他臉上古怪的表情，挑了挑眉，又順手扔出一顆石子，依然落在出羽將臣的腳尖前，讓年輕人惱怒又有些驚慌——這像極了頑劣的孩子的惡作劇，可誰知道他再往前一步會不會就此小命不保。就在他猶豫著是否轉身回到廚房裡尋求幫助的時候，一顆淺金色的腦袋從水井後探了出來，果真像個小鬼頭般笑嘻嘻的，有些得意又裝模作樣地尋求諒解。出羽將臣倒吸一口氣，餐刀因為流出的手汗而滑得幾乎握不住：「先生們……」

「噓……」十束多多良立刻將食指置於唇前，仍然笑咪咪的，但也仍然縮在水井後，「我們回來了。」

出羽將臣驚疑不定地看著他：「您們……沒事嗎？」

「當然，否則我們現在怎麼會在這裡呢。」十束多多良拉著周防尊的手（他已經和周防尊交換了位置，現在周防尊蹲在他的身後），指尖摩娑著縱橫而粗糙的掌紋，迎著出羽將臣不帶惡意的警惕的目光，善解人意地說道，「我們只是回來接安娜與收拾行李的，很快就會離開。畢竟發生了上午那樣的事情，我們再留在這兒對於你們的生意也不太好，不是嗎？」

聽起來十分合理。出羽將臣回答：「噢，是的，在您們離開之後，老闆就吩咐我們將您們的行李收拾起來扔掉。不過因為也是我負責的，所以現在和安娜小姐都在……」他忽然住了嘴，快速轉身，看見草薙出雲悠閒地倚著樓梯欄杆，手裡似乎還在捲著紙菸。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malukah〈Reignite〉，我比較喜歡她自彈自唱的版本，在YouTube或SoundCloud上也都聽得到。

「讓我猜猜……」草薙出雲從懷中取出火柴（十束多多良撇了撇嘴），點燃菸捲，低頭看著出羽將臣，「善良又熱心的千歲先生幫我們把她照顧得很好。」

看來不只是詩人，就連詩人的朋友說話也喜歡用上多餘的形容詞。出羽將臣僵硬地回答：「是的。我想一個人的心只要是肉做的，都不會放任那樣一個小女孩孤零零地被趕出棲身之地。安娜小姐連話都說不好。」

十束多多良說：「她才兩歲，以同年紀的小朋友來說，幾乎是天才了。」

草薙出雲笑了出來，他剛剛豎立起來的深沉而帥氣的形象瞬間破碎，而周防尊面無表情，出羽將臣將視線移回十束多多良身上：「看來您十分以安娜小姐為榮。」

「當然，她可是我們的奇蹟。」十束多多良微笑，「如果可以的話，我還想為她寫一首歌……」

草薙出雲咳了一聲。他剛才在房間裡一無所獲，出來便聽見了出羽將臣向十束多多良說的一段話——他們確實足夠幸運，也許那位小男爵與那位名叫曼尼的兄弟壓根兒就沒想到他們會逃跑，而且還成功了，因此並沒有在這間客棧裡留下人手。但是他們三人的行蹤也不難預測，一分一秒都寶貴，實在沒有太多時間可以供詩人抒發他對宛如女兒的小女孩兒的愛（這件事至少得等到見到她，並且確認四個人的生命與自由都不再受到威脅之後）：「很高興能夠認識您與千歲先生這樣的人，」草薙出雲說，「但是我們還有個請求，對您來說或許不會太困難，但對我們來說將會是巨大的幫助。」

出羽將臣這時看到了周防尊，那個人似乎是蹲得腳痠了，調整自己的姿勢，壓了十束多多良一下。在十束多多良輕快的抱怨聲中探出頭來——在出羽將臣的角度看來，就是十束多多良縮了回去，而周防尊探出頭來，場面竟有些滑稽。但是在客棧工作的小夥子知道草薙出雲還在等著自己的回答：「請說？」

「我們需要一些食物。」草薙出雲攤手，「如您所見，我們中午之前就離開了，而大部分的家當都不在身上，自然也就沒有太多辦法可以獲得食物。」

出羽將臣終究比他的朋友千歲洋心思細膩一些，聽出來了草薙出雲的意思——沒有太多辦法，那就是依然有辦法，只是他們還沒有行動，或者不認為那是什麼好辦法——出羽將臣不必再動腦筋也知道那真的不是什麼好辦法。他點點頭，從廚房裡弄一些食物走是每一個夥計的小福利，如果不是太貪心，老闆通常也睜一隻眼閉一隻眼：「我可以為你們弄到一些晚餐的燉菜。」

「聽起來十分豐盛，」草薙出雲爽快地說，「非常感謝你。」

出羽將臣搖搖頭：「不必道謝……我知道您們不是壞人，或者至少是無辜的。沒有人會想要看到無辜的人平白遭罪。」他頓了頓，「我的班到今天晚上，然後千歲會過來接替。我會將晚餐帶走，您們可以到我們的家中吃完晚餐，然後帶著安娜小姐離開。」

草薙出雲抽完手中的紙菸，走下樓梯：「聽起來很不錯，那些士兵們應該不會這麼快就懷疑到在這家客棧工作的人身上。」他向出羽將臣伸出手。

出羽將臣沒有太多猶豫便也伸出手，和草薙出雲的握了握。

接下來出羽將臣回到廚房裡替他們打包燉菜，三個人又縮回水井後方，原本就不大的空間頓時擁擠起來。十束多多良乾脆坐到地上，草薙出雲正在給周防尊捲另一根菸，而周防尊忽然輕輕推了推他的肩膀：「今天下午你燒了什麼？」

十束多多良轉過頭來看他，眨眨眼睛：「我燒了什麼？」

周防尊也看著他：「你把一些紙丟到了樹叢裡，那是什麼？」

「噢，那個啊……」十束多多良微笑，「那個燒了沒有關係的。只是一些……詩歌。」

草薙出雲也注意到了他們的話題：「但是那看起來不是普通的詩歌。」他指出，「這麼多年從來沒看你唱歌的時候需要看著什麼東西。」

十束多多良又做了個鬼臉：「當然不需要，因為那些歌曲大部分都是我當下想到的。」

「你是說你一直都在現場創作？」草薙出雲有些驚訝。

十束多多良點頭：「大部分的詩人都是這樣。畢竟我們沒有固定的曲調或者歌詞，都是記下了故事之後，自己再做一些改編。要從兩個詩人口中聽見一模一樣的東西，唔，我想這件事情應該從未發生。」

草薙出雲又問：「那那些紙上的詩歌是什麼？」

「還不能說。」十束多多良笑嘻嘻地說。

周防尊卻插嘴道：「關於安娜？」

十束多多良再次看向他，溫柔的一雙眼睛裡含著歡喜與甜蜜，像是他們在風和日麗的某一天，在不知名的山野間從一窩樹蜂的巢裡掏出的新鮮蜂蜜，安靜流淌蘊蓄，由人採摘。周防尊竟被看得啞然。十束多多良微笑著搖頭：「King，你就不能為我保留點神祕感嗎……」

周防尊聳肩，腦筋忽然靈活了一次：「這沒什麼好難為情的。」

草薙出雲差點放聲大笑，但為免惹來更多麻煩，只好忍著，憋得臉頰脹紅。十束多多良似乎無所畏懼了，伸出手輕輕拍著他的背，低聲說：「好出雲，這確實沒什麼值得害羞的……我的詩歌裡面如果出現了安娜，又怎麼可能不寫到你與King呢？」

「你從來沒提過這件事。」草薙出雲轉移了話題。

十束多多良撇撇嘴：「因為我還沒寫完嘛。修改是無可避免的，而獻上半成品也是輕率又無禮的舉動。」

草薙出雲奇道：「我怎麼不知道原來你這麼講究禮貌。」

十束多多良繼續和他扯皮：「和禮貌沒有關係。我以前一直覺得愛是慈悲、廣博和平等，可現在我感受到了愛是有差別的。」

草薙出雲挑眉，周防尊忽然插嘴：「你就把那些東西燒了？」

「燒了。」十束多多良坦然點頭，「詩歌可以再寫嘛，何況那又是我自己寫的。不過，King，到時候買紙筆與墨水的錢可能就需要你資助了。」

這下連周防尊都有些想翻白眼：「你這傢伙倒是會佔便宜。」

今天晚上十束多多良似乎是想做一個熱情又孟浪的詩人，他竟無賴似地回答：「也只有你們倆可以給我佔便宜了。」

「我開始懷疑你當年放他進門是否是個正確的決定了，尊。」草薙出雲說道。

周防尊靠坐在井沿，懶洋洋地說：「你也沒有堅持把他趕出去。」

草薙出雲攤手：「我不認為我該做這件事負上責任。」

「你們把我說得像是什麼天大的麻煩。」十束多多良抗議。

草薙出雲說，「你不是，但我們絕大多數的麻煩都在遇到你之後才出現。」

十束多多良露出一個難過的表情：「我以為你們和我一起旅行是心甘情願的，這麼說來，你們或許更想待在鎮目鎮。」

此時出羽將臣已經將他們的晚餐打包完畢，再次從後門走出來——同為仰人鼻息、辛苦過活的小伙計，那兩個正美滋滋吃著燉菜的人不會對於他一些的行為有什麼意見——周防尊做出了結論：「多多良，就算不是因為安娜。」

聞言十束多多良眨眨眼睛，當周防尊站起身來而他還蹲坐在地上時，飛快地抓住周防尊的手，單膝著地，竟是他準備離開鎮目鎮的那個早晨無人見聞的姿勢：「當然，這幾年我一直都是快樂的，並且認為自己非常幸運。King。」然後他做了一件當時沒有發生的事情——輕輕地親吻周防尊的指尖。

出羽將臣與草薙出雲都目睹了這一幕，但是他們都沒有發出聲音，直到十束多多良放開周防尊的手，站起來拍了拍膝蓋上的泥土。出羽將臣覺得他與千歲洋應該再重新審視這三人——不是指他們的為人有什麼問題，而是他們結伴旅行的原因，即便這不是他們應該去好奇並且能過問的故事（然後他們會發現這其實只是個簡單的故事）。

「騎士都是這麼向領主或者國王表示忠誠的嗎？」跟在出羽將臣身後穿梭於複雜的巷道間時，草薙出雲問十束多多良。

十束多多良驚訝地看著他：「據我所知，不是的。不過我與騎士沒有太多接觸，所以也不能非常確定。」他向來善解人意，微笑道，「剛剛對於King的那個不是什麼騎士的禮儀。我不是騎士呀，我只是個流浪詩人。」

草薙出雲聳肩：「其實我倒覺得那看起來更像個婚禮。」

「不不不，婚禮也不是那樣的。只有在求婚的時候人們才會下跪——像是一種請求，但是在婚禮上、站在神壇下的人們是平等的，他們應該面對面、肩並肩，沒有人會在婚禮上下跪。」十束多多良誇張地擺手。

草薙出雲稍微落後他一點，這條巷道可真是愈來愈窄了：「那你……曾經歷過，呃，這樣的儀式嗎？」

十束多多良停下腳步，他們所在的這條巷子已經窄得只能容許一個人通行，而在如此昏暗的環境下草薙出雲看不見更前方的空間他們必須側著身體行走，十束多多良完全可以想像若是身材曼妙的姑娘穿行於其中會是何等的令小夥子們都吹起口哨來的好景色。他後退一步：「好出雲，你走在前面吧。」

草薙出雲有些奇怪地看了他一眼，但還是依言先邁開步伐：「我就是好奇，隨口問問，你可以不必回答。」

「沒關係的，這不必感到難為情。我的回答是——沒有。我沒有經歷過任何那樣美好的儀式。」十束多多良輕聲說，草薙出雲沒有回頭，竟從他的語調裡聽出幾分憂傷，「非常令人遺憾，我曾經有機會的，但是那樣會造成許多人感到傷心。」

草薙出雲也察覺了道路愈來愈狹窄，剛剛升起的警惕卻被十束多多良的話語給弄沒了，他在黑暗中翻了一個大大的白眼：「那真是太令人遺憾了。」

走在他身後的十束多多良發出輕快的笑聲，在這裡他們倒不必刻意低聲交談。好在這過分狹窄的路也只有十來公尺長，只是在黑暗與陌生的環境作用下令人覺得迢遙，很快他們就鑽了出來，來到一片木造矮房前，那模樣竟與從前草薙出雲與周防尊在鎮目鎮擁有的那一間屋子有幾分相像。出羽將臣走向其中一扇門，敲了敲，千歲洋打開門看見是他，不由露出驚訝的表情：「嘿，今天怎麼這麼早……」然後他看見了出羽將臣身後的人們，臉上表情變化的戲劇性讓十束多多良看了也忍俊不禁，「哦，先生們！」

他後退一步，從門口讓開並側頭呼喚安娜，三名旅人很快就聽見又急又小的腳步聲，他們的小公主幾乎是跌跌撞撞地跑出來，眼眶紅紅的，跑過千歲洋又跑過出羽將臣，直直撲到周防尊的腿上。這是她第一次和他們分離這麼長時間，毫無緣由的半天足以令聰慧的兩歲小女孩嚎啕大哭。

周防尊彎腰把她抱起來，他是真怕她哭，無論是女人或者女孩兒的眼淚都令他手足無措，急中生智問了一句：「吃過東西了沒？」

已經蓄了兩泡剔透淚水在眼眶裡的安娜把兩條細瘦的手臂圈在他脖子上，點點頭：「阿洋，番茄。」說完就將臉埋進那寬闊溫暖，陪著她長大的肩窩。

草薙出雲挑了挑眉，千歲洋見狀連忙解釋：「我把家裡的東西都拿出來了，比如還有一些麵包、馬鈴薯和乾酪，但是安娜小姐更喜歡番茄。」

「沒事。」草薙出雲微笑，「看來安娜與你相處得不錯。」

十束多多良走上前拍了拍千歲洋的肩膀，樂得露出兩排白白的牙齒：「別這樣，好出雲。安娜才兩歲，你看起來就像害怕被搶走了女兒的老父親。」他又轉向千歲洋，「安娜喜歡紅色，所以也喜歡大部分紅色的食物。當然像辣椒之類的東西在現在是絕對不被允許的。」

千歲洋乾巴巴地應道：「是的。」

草薙出雲聳肩：「我猜這小子在沒工作的時候身邊會圍繞著許多天真無邪的女孩子，或許在工作時也是如此。」

「可惜千歲喜歡的不是純真的小綿羊，而是有著成熟韻味的女人。」出羽將臣說。十束多多良忍不住大笑，草薙出雲放鬆了表情，而被調侃了的千歲洋紅了一張臉，張嘴想反駁卻又不知道可以說點什麼。

還是草薙出雲先回過神來，看了看賴在周防尊懷裡的安娜，說道：「好了，說起來現在也該是安娜的睡覺時間。我們就不繼續打擾了，感謝你們今天的幫助。如果有機會……」他頓了頓，「哈，如果真有機會再見面，不會是在這種情況下的。」

千歲洋點點頭，真誠地說道：「祝福您們一路順風。」

草薙出雲與十束多多良朝他與出羽將臣揮揮手，跟著周防尊鑽入了來時的那條狹窄的巷道。而千歲洋雖然需要到客棧去上班，倒也十分聰明地沒有立刻跟上來，很快三人就將那對好友給落在了身後。

這次換草薙出雲走在最前面，他沒有回頭：「現在我們要去哪兒？」

周防尊走在中間，他已經把安娜背在了背上：「去找那隻小鳥。」

「小鳥？」草薙出雲有些莫名其妙。

十束多多良正在手忙腳亂地從包袱裡找出安娜用的背帶，聽見他們的問答便笑了出來：「我想King沒有記住那位費肯希男爵的名字。」

草薙出雲也露出微笑，他在狹窄的巷道中聳肩：「尊有時候還是挺……唔，一針見血？那個小少年確實像隻小鳥。」

「尊貴、脆弱又喜歡展示自己漂亮的、輕飄飄的羽毛。」十束多多良接了下去，「噢，好出雲，我發現你的措辭也愈來愈精緻了。」

誠然不是每個人都會使用「一針見血」這樣的詞，周防尊走在他們之間，忍不住說道：「你們兩個閉嘴。」

「小鳥？」趴在周防尊背上的安娜忽然問道，她曾在他們途經廣大又神秘的森林時與其中的一些小動物成為了好朋友，也許在這個大城市裡也有機會？

十束多多良連忙說道：「我們會見到小鳥的，自由又純潔的可愛小鳥，但不是在今天晚上。剛剛好出雲也說了，現在可是安娜的睡覺時間啦……」他頓了頓，換上給她說故事時的故作神秘的語調，「待會兒無論在夜裡聽到或者看到了什麼，都只是安娜的一場夢。」

安娜的雙臂還環在周防尊的脖子上，她能感受到他身體的起伏，呼吸、心跳、飽滿的肌肉、移動時身體的搖晃與汗水的味道。她眨眨眼睛，小小的、仍有些肉感的下巴擱在那寬闊的肩頭：「我感覺到尊。」

走在他們身後的十束多多良微笑：「唔，好吧。只有King不是。」

周防尊也能感受到小女孩兒軟軟的身體，和她吹在他脖子上得濕熱的呼吸，他把她往上托了托：「睡覺。」

「晚安，尊。晚安，出雲。晚安，多多良。」安娜說。她閉上眼睛，很快就睡著，只是半天的擔驚受怕就能讓這個堅強的小生命透支。

草薙出雲在他們快要走出錯縱複雜的巷道時停了下來，他轉過頭看著周防尊，看著他的眼睛，那雙眼睛無論何時都簡直是兩簇不熄滅的火焰（噢，但是在他們隱密潮熱的親吻中，周防尊也是會閉上眼睛的。他不知道，因為他自己也沒有將眼睛睜開）：「我們有什麼計畫嗎？」

沉默降臨在他們之間，一會兒之後，周防尊說：「走過去。」

兩三秒後，草薙出雲乾巴巴地說道：「好吧，我們也只有三、哦，四個人……但是，請走後門，拜託。」

十束多多良插嘴：「但是我們知道了正門，卻不知道那隻小鳥兒在哪一個隱密又安全的鳥籠裡。」

「他會自己出來見我們。」周防尊說。

草薙出雲瞪大了眼睛，而十束多多良一時間還沒反應過來，他可憐兮兮地說：「可是我不想要被再次抓起來，King，那可真難受。」

「……我們確實有可能被抓起來。」草薙出雲嘆了口氣，「何況現在我們的小公主正睡在你的背上，尊，你是否要再想想？」

周防尊皺起眉頭，他思考了好一會，反問：「那麼你知道他在哪裡？」

草薙出雲誠實地苦笑：「我不知道。目前看起來逼他出來是唯一的方法……但或許我們能用不一樣的方式？」

十束多多良這時終於反應過來他們在說什麼，他的眼睛明亮起來，年輕的面龐上露出興奮的神色，卻又生生壓抑下來：「唱歌行嗎？」

「也許能行，不過在那之前你可能還是會再次被抓起來，我是說，很大的可能。再說如果他們不喜歡你的歌與歌聲，我和尊就要去救你（這時周防尊背上的安娜動了一下）；而如果他們喜歡你的歌聲，你就會成為華麗的籠子裡的另一隻鳥，我和尊也還是得去拯救你。」草薙出雲皺起眉頭，無奈地嘆了口氣，「我猜現在也是後半夜了，在太陽升起之前如果沒有找到那個小男爵，就用『老辦法』。」

周防尊此時發出一聲嗤笑，令十束多多良的表情垮了下來。他們終於又安靜了下來，愉快地吃了一頓冰冷而油膩的晚餐，然後順利地翻牆而入（城牆仍然有一定的高度，他們利用了疊羅漢的方式）——周防尊背上的安娜真的睡著了，呼吸均勻平穩，竟沒有要醒來的跡象。這座城堡屬於某個已經被他們忘記了稱呼的領主，隨便一個塔樓就能將鎮目鎮上鎮長那舒適的樓房比下去。

那棟灰撲撲的、陰沉的建築物很好找，門口燃著火把，而且有衛兵把手，看起來欲蓋彌彰的，就像是一棟……監獄。草薙出雲在昏暗的光線裡側頭朝十束多多良與周防尊做了幾個口型，見周防尊點頭而十束多多良傻笑，就這麼走了出去。他甚至玩世不恭地又捲起一根紙菸，劃亮了火柴也驚動了門口的人：「嘿，兄弟們，」他微笑，「我想你們在尋找一些人，對嗎？」

仍躲在不遠處的花圃後面的十束多多良看著被燒得光禿禿的枝條，輕輕跺了跺腳下的灰燼：「哎……我的詩就在這兒……」他又抬起頭，看著笑嘻嘻的草薙出雲，又感嘆道：「King你看，好出雲簡直是個天生的演員。」

周防尊轉了轉眼睛，看起來絲毫不感興趣，也沒有說話，他從不評論他的朋友。直到草薙出雲吹了聲口哨，一個手刀敲在那愈來愈不耐煩的守衛的後脖子上，他站起身，跨出殘破的花圃。十束多多良跟在他的身後。

在他們走向草薙出雲的短短的時間裡，叼著菸的金髮青年已經順利解決了另一個守衛。這棟建築物的門是向外打開的，與周遭的建築群實在格格不入，他們把那兩名昏迷的無辜的守衛拖進白天才待過的空曠的房間裡，那些椅子也還在，但是沒有人那麼好心讓他們舒服地坐在上頭。三個旅人的目標當然是小男爵離開的那扇門。

那是扇有些重量的鐵門，草薙出雲在打開它的時候不由感到驚訝——看來他們認為的小鳥兒還頗有些力氣。門後是一個擺放滿雜物的地方，有很多看起來精緻又破舊的物品（比如缺角的鏡子或者一條腿短了一截的天鵝絨矮凳），看來富貴人家的垃圾都集中到了這兒。

十束多多良拿起一個嶄新、漂亮的燭臺，它擁有細緻的雕刻痕跡與鍍銀的底座，沒有碰到就會黑了整個手掌的灰塵，上頭殘留的蠟油看起來也很新鮮，與周圍的環境格格不入。他咋舌：「可惜我們沒有蠟燭。」他才說完，草薙出雲便扔過來一個盒子，正好砸在他的腦門上，他手忙腳亂地接住了，看清楚那是什麼東西之後不由驚呼，「好出雲，你真是太聰明了。」

「很顯然小男爵並不需要自己攜帶照明用的工具。」草薙出雲的嘴裡還叼著短短一截紙菸，菸灰隨著他的動作掉得到處都是，「動作快一點，那兩個守衛隨時會醒來。」

十束多多良聳肩，從那個也被製作得光滑而精緻的木盒子裡抽出一支白色的蠟燭，草薙出雲就用他的那截菸頭將之點亮，然後把菸蒂丟棄在地，踩上幾腳。當他們完成這些動作之後，角落裡傳來粗礪的吱嘎聲，比他們推開這個房間的鐵門的聲音更加刺耳與不懷好意。十束多多良與草薙出雲同時看去，竟是揹著安娜的周防尊，他蹲在地上，金色的眼睛比手中的一燈如豆更加明亮，穿透黑暗。

靈魂中的烈火當然並非火柴、蠟燭與孤單的火炬可以比擬。

草薙出雲擎著那座漂亮的燭臺來到周防尊身邊，地板被掀開了一塊，竟是一條通往地下的路。來到此地便不需要再猶豫，周防尊沒說什麼，邁開長腿便順著階梯往下走，直到只剩下上半身露在外面。草薙出雲拉住了他：「那個小男爵真有那麼大的力氣，可以搬開笨重的石板？」

十束多多良附和：「我想沒有。但是誰知道他來的時候是不是一個人。」

「走嗎？」周防尊問。

草薙出雲嘆了口氣，階梯雖是往下，裡頭沉悶的空氣倒也沒有因而熄滅了脆弱的燭火，既然前方不是死路，當然要走。若不是手上拿著個礙事的燭臺，他此刻也想親吻周防尊，吻他血色活泛而鋒利的雙唇，他說的話他都奉行。

他將燭臺伸向周防尊：「拿著這個。」地道實在太窄，難容二人並行，周防尊的眼睛再明亮也不能在這陌生的環境裡教草薙出雲放下心來。

周防尊沒多說什麼便接過了，他們一次進入，殿後的十束多多良撕下自己的一片衣角，夾在石板的縫隙之中。

地道不長，方向通往大城腹地最深處。當然這是他們在抵達了終點之後才確定了的，出口不是需要吃力地往上抬起的厚重石板，而是一道門，一面簡單粗糙，一面精緻華美，拆下來能賣錢。他們三人站在鋪著柔軟地毯的寬敞走廊裡，竟有些啼笑皆非。草薙出雲側頭看向周防尊：「接下來怎麼做？」

周防尊哼了一聲，他們確實就是未經世事的傻瓜教人玩弄於鼓掌。有什麼密道會在入口做一扇如此顯眼的門？出口也並不是什麼隱密寂靜的樹林。

宮殿裡的小男爵趾高氣昂地出現在他們面前，他穿著睡衣，披著體面的外袍，牆上火炬的光將他的臉烘得溫暖紅潤：「我以為你們會直接逃跑，逃出城，躲在山林間，成為名符其實的盜匪。」他的目光落在周防尊肩上的小腦袋上，有些驚奇，「真的有個小女孩。她比我想像中還要小。」

「現在她也在你的計算之下了。」草薙出雲看著站在護衛身後的費肯希男爵，「你到底想要什麼呢？我們這四個陌生人能為你帶來什麼？」

嬌生慣養的少年向他微笑：「我要的確實不是你們……」他猛然後退一步，驚恐地望著朝自己飛來的燭臺，「放肆！抓住他們！」

十束多多良手忙腳亂地接過周防尊丟向他的安娜，小女孩當然醒了，她疲倦的紅色眼睛十分清明，伸出細瘦的手臂圈在詩人的脖子上，好幫助自己穩住身體。她的臉頰貼著詩人的胸口：「這是哪裡？」

金髮的詩人一手托著她的身體，一手撥開她額前的白髮，退到牆邊，吻了吻她的臉頰：「是我們將要離開的地方。只不過還有些事情沒能解決。」像之前一樣，來到一個地方，在認識之後、熟悉之前離開。

兩歲的孩子畢竟需要睡眠，安娜趴在十束多多良的身上，用快要睜不開的眼睛在混亂中尋找熟悉的身影，卻也仍貼心地說道：「多多良背我。」

十束多多良抱緊她：「我得把妳放在胸前才看得見妳。」他問小女孩，「妳要睡覺還是跟我一起看著？」

安娜抬頭看他：「只是看著嗎？」

「如果是King和好出雲都沒有辦法的事，我也不能怎麼樣。」十束多多良看向逼近他們的兩名高壯護衛，露出微笑，「我想各位都是紳士，對嗎？」

打鬥已經結束，不比白日裡玩鬧般的且打且退，對方人多勢眾而且不輕敵，費肯希男爵正好奇地圍著兩個被制伏的旅人轉：「即便如此，你們還是打傷了許多我的人。」他側過頭，面向走廊盡處，又有一小隊衛兵出現，他們身上穿著不同的制服，「要不是我早有準備……還真有些好奇你們這些，唔，盜匪，是會把我抓去當成人質呢？或者乾脆就殺了我，把一個貴族的頭顱懸吊在你們的旗幟上？」

草薙出雲與周防尊對視一眼，十束多多良與安娜也被押到了他們身邊，後來的衛兵們逐漸接近，跑在最前面、配戴著肩章的人大聲說道：「男爵閣下，請將歹徒交給我們。」

費肯希男爵抬起頭，挺起胸膛：「人是我抓到的，為什麼要交給你？如果不是我的部下們盡忠職守，而我自己足夠警覺……恐怕你們現在的任務就不是站在我的面前用嘴巴代替雙手來保護一個客人的安全，而是要往城外的荒野上搜尋一具無頭男屍或者等待命令——脫下這一身令你們引以為傲的衣服！」

那個看起來是隊長的人被噎了一下，他的眉頭皺了起來，棕色的眼睛深邃而有神，耐著性子說道：「很抱歉我們來晚了，這是我們的失職……您稍後可以向領主大人說明，請他降下懲罰。」他不情願地加上後半段。

「我會的。」費肯希男爵刻薄地同意，「你們也許會願意替我押送這四個人？我會親自向我的叔叔說明剛才發生的事情。」

他們只有引以為傲的衣服，而對方有引以為傲的血統。衛隊長只能服從貴族少年的「提議」：「謹遵您的吩咐，男爵閣下。」

於是四個旅人被帶往城堡中的大殿，走廊上奢侈地鋪著地毯，高而闊的殿堂裡卻沒有，牆柱與地板上的石料被打磨得光亮而冰冷，在火炬的照明下猶能映出模糊的倒影。路途中安娜朝周防尊伸出雙手，周防尊從十束多多良手中接過她軟綿綿的小身體，大手將白色的腦袋往自己肩上一按：「睡。」

這些舉動引來了士兵們的注意，他們高舉著手中的刺槍以恫嚇不安分的「盜匪們」。但是旅人只是旅人，此時此地他們無措卻也無畏*，故事裡荒謬又陰沉的一段。他們沉默著看向階梯上方的巨大座椅，仍是石質的，稜角分明、一塵不染，似乎與整個大殿是一體成形的。城主並沒有坐在屬於他的座椅上，他站著，從更高與更遠的地方俯視著他們：「你們入侵了我的領地、殺傷了我的人民、劫掠我的財產。」

「如果以和其他人相同的價格入住這座城中的旅館能夠被稱為搶劫，那麼是的，我們是那最殘暴與貪婪的盜匪——孤單而安靜地食宿，以換取足以在翌日悄然離開的精力，通過您向子民們敞開的城門，消失在不知何時會燃起野火的荒原中。」十束多多良說道，「如果您願意，我會為您歌唱我們的故事——如果它終究要失落於由您的僕人們升起的大火中，我不介意您成為最後一個聽眾。」

草薙出雲與周防尊沒有給上位者哪怕一眼，他們盯著抬起頭的十束多多良。永遠年輕的吟遊詩人擺出聽憑宰割的姿態，似乎放棄了辯駁與掙扎。他長遠又寂寞的生命隨時可能消逝，但不是現在，不是在這個冰冷的、比生命更空洞的大殿裡，他的歌還沒有寫完，他的聽眾將與他同遊。

只要出了這個幽森的華麗洞府，他仍可自由自在。

城主打量著垂首卑躬的陌生人：「故事可以編造，特別是像你這種將將語言使用自如——甚至玩弄——的人。」他晃了晃與小男爵有幾分相似的、高貴的腦袋，「告訴我，匪徒，你要如何在任意地進入我的宮殿之後證明自己不是個不速之客？」

進入之後便保持沉默的費肯希男爵開口：「看來是個懂得迷惑人的盜匪。」

十束多多良攤開空空的雙手，聳聳肩：「我們已經在您的宮殿裡了，這裡有許多強壯的衛兵、複雜的走道和厚實的牆壁。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愈寫愈艱難，今天正好看了《羅丹：上帝之手》（不過個人認為應該與1988的《Camille Claudel》一起看ry），斷章取義給自己與正好看見的創作者們灌個雞湯（欸  
The time may come when I won't be understood at all. Then I'll be making progress.
> 
> 話雖如此，這章最後面有肉渣（與最最簡單的隱喻與象徵）。
> 
> Provenance－Trevor Demaere

「你確實很會說話。」城主看了一眼他那漂亮的姪子，「不過我也相信不是所有的匪徒腹中都沒有文墨，況且今天晚上來的是個有趣的組合——一個小女孩，你們帶著她闖入一個領主的宮殿裡——我不知道這是對我的輕視、挑釁，或者只是一種誘騙我放鬆防備的手段。當然，我也會放出消息。照理說亡命之徒們是不會為了同伴而輕易犯險的，就讓我們看看……七天後，你們是會等來許多的同伴，或者冷清的絞刑架。」

他抬起手，士兵們便再次又推又搡地將四個旅人帶離大殿。十束多多良回過頭，他的身量並不高，整個被掩在人群裡面，但是詩人的聲音清亮：「七天之後，約克公爵閣下，希望您也能見到這個故事的全貌。」

緩緩將手放下的城主的聲音遠遠傳來：「我會的，但是這也與你們的生死無關。並且我想你們很清楚，我從來不會因為一句做作的敬稱而改變決定。」

詩人沒有再說話。他們最後聽見的是鳥兒般的小男爵高亢的聲音，喋喋不休。

草薙出雲與周防尊一言不發，他們在觀察著一路同行而來的十束多多良，卻見長像清秀的金髮詩人轉過頭，說話的時候夾雜著嘆息：「抱歉，King、好出雲，我失敗了。」

周防尊看著他，挑了挑眉，沒有想到這個不會打架、在遇見自己之前從來都是被追著跑的溫和的詩人此時竟要以保護者自居。他乾巴巴地說：「還沒。」

「還有七天。」草薙出雲也說道，「我們還有時間。」

這句話令長壽的詩人露出一個微笑：「好出雲，你真是太不會安慰人了。」

草薙出雲聳肩，周防尊抱著安娜一腳踏入向他們敞開的牢房。三面是牆，地板空曠，牢門的鐵條粗大，縫隙正好可以讓一個成年人的臉卡在上頭。睡在地上沒有什麼（安娜可以枕在他們任何一人的胸膛上），糟糕的是當他們閉上眼睛睡去，再度睜眼之後，看見的只能是透過一個搆不到的窗口灑進來的陽光，有稜有角的、被切割過的光明。

安娜沒有再好奇地多問什麼，十束多多良對上她清澈的大眼睛時卻總一陣心虛，只好繼續唱歌與說故事給她聽。故事與歌曲都在牆壁與鐵柵之外，時間無限延展或者凝固，在小女孩眨眼的瞬間就跨入下一個紀元（滄海桑田。詩人唱道。），或者供她在其中停留許久。他們四人似乎活在現實和敘述之間，一邊有某種神奇的造物曾經遍布於大陸而後成為傳說，一邊是銅牆鐵壁屹立百年，被困或自困於狹間，隱匿於荒原上的盜賊們沒有派出任何人試圖營救可憐的四個「同伴」——或許他們正在喝酒慶祝又一次虛無的勝利——而費肯西男爵說服了他的伯伯，前往王城請求更多的力量，一來一往之間，已經是第六天晚上。

晚餐依然糟糕，周防尊用牙齒刮下骨頭上的一點碎肉，安娜喝了點味道古怪的湯，裡面有稀泥似的馬鈴薯，而十束多多良和草薙出雲啃著乾巴巴的黑麵包，牙齒間全是細碎砂石，他們在嚼出一口血之前停下。這個夜晚也和前五個一樣長又一樣短，黎明準時來到。

「你覺得會是在早晨、午後或者傍晚呢？好出雲。」十束多多良與草薙出雲肩膀抵著肩膀並排躺著，看著視線範圍內最後一顆星星因為太陽的出現而被隱藏，「我希望在傍晚，也許蒼蠅就可以少一點。那實在太討人厭了。」

草薙出雲只是碰了碰他的手臂：「你這個沒心沒肺的傢伙到底是真的滿不在乎或者故作輕鬆呢？」他頓了頓，「我比較希望可以得到一根香菸。」

「所有的吟遊詩人裡，我絕對不是死得最慘或者最無辜的。」十束多多良坐起身來，他仍然能夠露出微笑，「我們之間從不互相比較這個。我們的詩歌後於我們來到，又脫離我們，存在的時間超過我們的生命，去到比我們能用雙腳走到的更遠的地方。包括那些不知道從哪裡來的詩歌。」

在他說話的時候，早餐送了進來。他們食之無味地解決了生理上的需求，開始又一場無聊的等待。就在中午——十束多多良最不希望的時刻——他們聽見一陣腳步聲，他們遇到的大部分上位者從來不會去遮掩自己的聲勢。

「這真的是來自王城的諭令？」他們聽見約克公爵的聲音。

一個陌生的聲音說道：「難道您懷疑我手上這份公文書的真實性？很抱歉，在下還沒有能力製作出一份偽造的諭令來，而且這是在下的長官——托納杜伯爵——所託，在下只能完成來自上面的命令，無權置喙。」

鐵柵欄後的四個人被吸引了注意力，草薙出雲看著十束多多良說道：「我好像聽見了一個語言使用得比你更好的人。」

十束多多良微笑：「我們就要見到他了。」

來人的聲音最先到達，然後是影子：投射在地上，又細又長、方方直直的，似乎還比約克公爵多出一截，看起來不像死神，倒像是銘刻著法典的碑碣。幾秒後他們看見了它的主人：確實高（似乎與周防尊差不多），身形裹在筆挺的衣服（他這一身看起來比這座城裡的其他士兵們……高貴一些）之下，看不出是否強壯，但是他站得很直，腰間懸著一柄長劍。在十束多多良與草薙出雲做出任何評論之前，周防尊竟先坐直了一些。

「看來這就是我們的俘虜了。」陌生的男人微微彎腰，以一種很難令人產好感的姿態（也許這會給大部分的人極大的壓迫感）俯視著他們，「本來你們應該要在今天中午被處以絞刑，然後屍體被懸掛在城牆上。」他微微皺起眉頭，「但是我帶來了一個合作的邀請，我們放你們回去，接下來的事情應該就不用我說明了，如果各位有著基本的思考能力。」

十束多多良與草薙出雲面面相覷，當他們一同看向抱著安娜的周防尊時，竟發現他露出了一個微笑：「放屁。」他甚至懶得把頭扭向牢籠之外，只一雙金色的眼睛斜斜睨去，「你只是換一種說法在威脅而已。」

「哦呀？」陌生的男人重新站得筆直，「我很驚訝。沒想到有一天會遇見寧可犧牲自己而保全同夥的匪徒，我不禁要對諸位肅然起敬。但同時我也感到遺憾，諸位的犧牲恐怕是徒勞的，無論採取什麼樣的手段，他們都將在這片原野上銷聲匿跡。」他把手背在身後，露出令人不悅的微笑。

十束多多良說道：「或許在您判斷這是一種犧牲之前，可以先檢查我們的身上是否有宣示自己殺人放火的紋身？」

陌生男人終於露出一個真正訝異的表情，但轉瞬即逝，他挑起眉毛看向身旁的約克公爵：「我以為囚犯們的身分都是確定了的。」

約克公爵看起來有些尷尬，他想回頭，又忽然想起此次前來，他那嬌生慣養的姪子並沒有跟來，咳了兩聲：「這……是費肯希男爵抓來的人，即便不屬於那群可惡的盜賊，但是他們入侵了我的宮殿，確實不懷好意。」

「那麼我是否可以認為中午的絞刑應當稍微往後推？」陌生男人說道，「我倒不擔心他們是匪徒，只怕他們背後還有另一股力量。」約克公爵如預期中地變了臉色，又很快得到安撫，「留下他們，我們會找到解決的辦法。」

領主同意了延後三個旅人的絞刑，城中的百姓似乎有些失望，他們擔驚受怕，期望正義得以伸張、生活得以安穩。不過他們仍然要出門耕作、放牧，在市場上交易，客棧裡也依舊高朋滿座。

三個旅人終於被釋放，而且令人驚訝的是，他們的行囊被歸還時竟都完好無損。草薙出雲掂了掂錢袋的重量：「還夠我們半個月的開銷。」

「我想安娜需要先來一碗熱湯，對嗎？」十束多多良微笑著說。安娜讓周防尊牽著，大方地點點頭。他們實在受夠了那些泛著酸味的液體。那不是湯。

他們回到了七個日夜前住宿的那家客棧，出羽將臣和千歲洋此時都不在，而這三個男人與一個小女孩又臭又髒，沒有太多人願意靠近他們。好在此時此地誰說話都看著錢，剛從牢獄中離開的四人草草吃完飯，清潔過身體，便上床睡覺了。一樣的床位分配，然而寢褥太過暖軟，竟使周防尊睡出一身汗。

昨晚休息得早，醒來時天色熹微，周防尊把紅色的腦袋靠在窗框上吹風，睡眼惺忪也要被涼風吹得乾澀，一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，身後床鋪下陷，草薙出雲靠過來：「在看什麼呢？尊。」

周防尊掀了掀嘴唇：「發呆。」他聽見草薙出雲的呼吸，沉穩、低緩，忽然停頓，然後是帶著愉快心情的溫暖氣息拂過他的耳朵，「笑什麼？」

「這是我們遇過最危險的時刻嗎？」草薙出雲親暱地把臉貼上周防尊被風吹得有些冰涼的臉頰，「我記得還有比這更兇惡、更緊張、更刺激的時刻。只有這一次我不是那麼的心甘情願。你不是在想這個嗎？尊。」他把手環上周防尊緊實的腰線，手掌緊貼在腹肌上，像是要感受周防尊的飢餓。

周防尊轉過臉來親吻草薙出雲，當兩人柔軟的嘴唇要嵌合在一塊兒時他又往後退：「你怎麼知道我不是在想這個？」

「我還沒說出這個猜測。」草薙出雲微笑，他往前探，聞到周防尊身上隱約的汗味，喉結隨著吞嚥口水的動作而滾動，「你有沒有覺得渴？」

周防尊發出帶著鼻音的笑聲，推開草薙出雲，自顧自下床。他打著赤膊睡覺，只穿著內褲，草薙出雲噘起嘴，又生生壓下吹口哨的衝動。他跟了上去。不過這一次他們就只是沖涼。而在兩人出了房門之後，十束多多良便睜開眼睛。四個人都太疲倦了，睡得極沉，精神頭養足了自然醒來，偏偏筋骨軟綿綿的，詩人就賴在床上伸了個懶腰。只有安娜還睡著，對於草薙出雲繞過他們的床尾與再度響起的兩個人的腳步聲渾然不覺。

詩人親了親女孩兒的額頭，在床上呆坐了一會，還是一把將小姑娘抱進懷中，下了樓，往廚房的方向去。天色尚早，坐在桌子後面的伙計用手支著頭打盹，十束多多良便隨意拿了點麵包、水果與臘肉。

吃過早餐，四個人便出了城。與此同時，兩名睡過了頭的年輕人慌慌忙忙衝進客棧裡開始一天的工作，而在約克公爵的宮殿裡爆發了激烈的爭吵。漂亮的費肯希男爵將手中的刀叉摔在地上，屁股下的椅子因為他突然站起來的動作而向後傾倒，他白皙的臉蛋脹得通紅，藍色的眼睛怒睜著，瞪向長桌對面坐得筆挺的男人：「我明明請求了軍隊的支援！」

「派出軍隊可不是這麼容易的事情。」那個男人說，「您的父親已經動用了他所擁有的私人武裝力量，也就是我們，前來協助您。」

約克公爵咳了一聲，小男爵卻臉色發白：「你是說……現在我的父親，托納杜伯爵，在王城裡沒有任何的保護？」

那個男人看起來十分訝異地挑起一邊的眉毛：「噢，男爵閣下，聽見您這麼說實在讓在下非常的意外。王城裏面怎麼會沒有保護呢，那應當是這個國家最安全的地方，有著堅固的城牆、大砲和國王的軍隊。」

「這裡不需要你，我需要的是軍隊。」漂亮的小男爵堅持道。

在約克公爵得以開口喝止他的姪子之前，話頭又被接過去了：「非常抱歉，男爵閣下，這並不是我能決定的事情。伯爵大人命令我來到這裡，我就必須待在這裡，直到解決了荒原上的盜賊們，當然，保護您也是我的任務之一。我的名字叫做宗像禮司，只要在能力範圍以內，隨時聽候您的差遣。」

費肯希男爵極其失禮地哼了一聲，轉身離去，將落在腳邊的餐具遠遠踢開。約克公爵此時才得以尷尬地開口：「讓您見笑了，安格利特這個孩子可能被我的兄長寵壞了，他在我這也從未受到任何的管束。」

名為宗像禮司的軍人點頭：「我一直知道伯爵大人非常疼愛他的獨生子，這是人之常情，不過若是任其發展到足以造成危險的狀況，似乎就印證了那句話，」他露出微笑，「過猶不及了。」

約克公爵說道：「那麼那些盜匪……」

「當然也是要處理的，不過我想等到那三個人回到他們的老巢——這只是個假設，請您不要驚慌，我想您並沒有錯放任何一個惡徒——之後，再重整旗鼓四處搗亂還需要些時間。」宗像禮司頓了頓，「另外我聽說男爵閣下十分關心這件事情，在這段時間我有些問題想要請教他。」

約克公爵點頭，但仍有些遲疑：「是的，安格利特主動提出要替我分憂解勞，他是個聰明的孩子，只是太年輕了，沒什麼經驗，所以即便沒有太大的成效，這件事仍然讓我感到高興。相信有了您的幫助，很快就能有所進展，只是……那孩子似乎不太願意與您溝通……」

宗像禮司道：「是的，男爵閣下似乎不太信任我。不過既然稱作信任，那就是需要以時間與交流來獲得的東西，否則就顯得輕率與不真誠了。」他推開椅子，站了起來，「我想我已經打擾您的早餐時間太久了，在下對此感到非常抱歉。為了保證您仍然有好的胃口與就餐環境，便不繼續留在這裡了。」他說完便轉身離開，背脊挺直，步伐又大又穩。約克公爵望著只剩下他一人的長長的餐桌，扔下了刀叉。

旅人們已經走出了城門，他們依然在城門口受到了檢查，和進城時一樣，感到不耐煩卻也沒有多受為難。大部分的人成群結隊走在大路上，甚至可以看見不少人持有武器。女性與孩子們通常都被圍在人群中間，因而不少策馬而過的人目不轉睛地盯著由草薙出雲牽著、踩著小碎步前進的安娜。

「嘿！兄弟們，往哪個方向去？」一個人叫住了他們。

周防尊頭也不抬，安娜看著草薙出雲，草薙出雲看著十束多多良，金髮詩人微笑道：「先到平原的中間，再往海的方向去。」

「安納瑟港口？」那人爽朗地笑了，「你們可以和我們一路，或者說我建議你們和我們一起行動。現在選擇穿越平原可真是——無意冒犯——欠缺考慮。何況你們還帶著一個娃娃似的小姑娘。」

草薙出雲攤手：「聽起來確實十分魯莽，但我們就是這麼走過來的。換個角度想，看起來沒有任何油水的、衣衫襤褸的四個旅人或許能因此擁有幸運。」

那個人擁有一張看起來和善的面孔，說話鏗鏘，不輕浮也不急躁：「好吧，我竟然被你們給說服了。勇敢的年輕人們，希望我們日後還有相見的機會。如果有需要的話，可以到一些市鎮上的大聖堂尋求幫助。」他說完便調轉馬頭，回到他的同伴們身邊，仍然笑得春風拂面。草薙出雲多看了兩眼，圍繞在那人身邊的人竟都是面對上位者的姿態。

安娜走路的速度慢了下來，周防尊將她抱起，女孩兒趴在他的肩頭，看見友善的陌生人朝自己眨眨眼睛，便也舉起自己軟綿綿的小手揮了揮。十束多多良說道：「看來我們遇見了一個傳奇人物。」

周防尊挑了挑眉，草薙出雲微笑道：「聽名字如雷貫耳，見到本人的時候卻認不出來，幸好他幾乎是自報了名號。」

金髮詩人接著他的話說道：「看來King需要有人來替他說一個關於鳳聖悟的故事。」他跟上抱著安娜逐漸偏離大路的周防尊，「旅途中King從來不主動聽這些，就由我來告訴你吧。或者好出雲也可以。」

「你才是詩人。」草薙出雲說道。

十束多多良誇張地嘆了一口氣：「現在不是。我還沒做好為那個人創作的準備——不知道為什麼，就是沒有靈感。」

但是草薙出雲似乎沒有替他開口的打算，於是十束多多良只好難得地不以歌唱或者詠嘆的方式來敘述，然而他多少年來都如此活潑，語氣起伏、表情生動，偶爾還加上些許肢體動作，偏偏故事大而短、沒有太多細節，被營造出空洞而奇異的張力。周防尊已經一腳踩入草叢之中，側過頭問道：「你喜歡那樣？」

十束多多良眨眨眼睛，結束了這個故事：「總之是個有理想，並且將之付諸實行且成績斐然、受到大家推崇的人。似乎平和而圓滿，令人嚮往。但那不是我想追求的。他們完成了大聖堂，那是他們的。我沿著那條軌跡走，只是跟隨，談不上追求。」他用回平時對話的語氣。

「這是你的野心嗎？」周防尊又問。

十束多多良發出輕快的笑聲：「唔，是我的願望。這樣講更浪漫一些。」

周防尊停止發問，他似乎正在思考著什麼。草薙出雲對上十束多多良的眼睛，開口：「你有什麼煩惱嗎？尊。」

「不是煩惱，但我也會思考，出雲。」周防尊說道。

草薙出雲與十束多多良都笑了出來。草薙出雲說道：「這很難得。如果不介意的話，你可以說說你在想什麼？畢竟我們擁有三顆腦袋。」他說話的時候，趴在周防尊肩上的安娜動了動，她的臉本來朝向男人的頸窩，現在轉了過來，面對著密集又凌亂的草叢。

周防尊指出：「你打斷了我。」

「對不起。」草薙出雲說道，儘管他看起來並不抱歉或者沮喪。他們暫時停止交談，專心注意腳下的草叢，以免一不小心就踩進老鼠的窩裡。

他們花了四天的時間尋找賊窟。那群粗野的人也住在地下，挖掘出陰暗的大廳（也許是要供他們飲酒作樂），還有一些臥房（木板搭成的床，和從蕁麻到絲綢的各種寢具）、馬廄與堆放財務的地方。他們在外面宛如豺狼，回到了自己的地盤卻過著老鼠般的生活。

「太臭了。」十束多多良摀住口鼻，整張臉皺成一團。

安娜無法繼續安睡，她抓著周防尊肩膀上的衣服，睜著明亮的眼睛在昏暗的環境中打量著四周。草薙出雲拿出火柴來點亮，同時和十束多多良發出了噁心的聲音，周防尊把安娜的臉按進自己的懷裡。

「我覺得我今天不必吃晚餐了。」十束多多良說道。

草薙出雲點燃牆壁上的油燈，讓死寂而糟糕的環境更加地清晰：「難怪我們進入得這麼容易。」他看著距離自己的鞋子不到一公尺的屍體，「但這會是誰做的？」

不止一具，十幾具屍體姿態各異，歪七扭八地倒在地上，腹部高高鼓起，裸露的皮膚上布滿水泡、斑點和腫塊，已經不成人形，乾涸的血跡與一些混濁的液體黏著在地上，比較靠近入口的手無寸鐵，愈到深處，打鬥的痕跡愈是明顯。安娜被周防尊按在懷裡，悶得透不過氣，小手抓著他的衣服，閉著眼睛問：「尊？」周防尊繞了一圈，一言不發地轉身離開，十束多多良與草薙出雲立刻跟上。出了地穴，他們不約而同深吸一口氣，青草、泥土、從遠方吹來的風。安娜又問，「我可以睜開眼睛了嗎？」

周防尊鬆開她，安娜環著他的脖子，抬起頭來，小臉紅噗噗的。十束多多良嘆了口氣：「本來以為今天可以不用露宿的。」

「如果你不介意和屍體一起睡覺，還是可以進去。至少你還會醒來。」草薙出雲說，「而且他們的財寶並未被拿走。他們的死只是因為有人覺得他們該死，這不像是另一批強盜的作為。」

十束多多良對他做了個鬼臉：「好出雲，沒有人會想要一睜開眼睛就看見許多張五官模糊的臉，而且裡面的氣味可能會讓我做惡夢。你想想，如果我的詩歌裡充滿了哀嚎與尖叫——」他看見草薙出雲翻了個白眼，笑了起來，安娜不明所以地看著他，「所以現在呢？我們應該回到城裡去嗎？」

他們又都轉頭看向周防尊。紅色頭髮的旅人眨了眨金色的眼睛，看向草薙出雲：「我想抽菸。」草薙出雲努了努嘴，從兜裡取出所剩不多的菸草和紙，他才慵懶地歪著頭，好讓小姑娘可以將頭更舒服地靠在他頸窩，「回去。」他頓了頓，忽然露出一個有些不懷好意、有些頑劣的笑，「但不是要通風報信。」

草薙出雲把紙菸遞給他，周防尊抱著安娜，沒伸手去接，只微微張開嘴巴。草薙出雲將菸塞進他的牙齒間，他仍然歪著頭，一雙金色的眼睛直盯著面前的兩個人，草薙出雲這才一拍額頭：「哦，我忘了火柴。」

他從口袋裡掏出火柴，劃亮，用手捂著那小小的火苗靠近周防尊，直道點燃他叼在嘴裡的菸。周防尊深吸一口氣，草薙出雲退後得不夠快，他的愛人呼出來的煙氣就撲到他的臉上。做為一個同樣喜歡抽菸的人，他瞇了瞇眼睛。

等周防尊抽完這根菸，他們吃過一點餅乾和肉條，就躺在草叢裡。從風裡可以聽見草原狼的嚎叫，最後草薙出雲還是下到地洞裡取出幾枝火把。十束多多良第一個守夜，他的羊皮紙被燒掉了，此時就拈下地上小草的莖與葉，編織著玩。先是一條長長的、看起來沒有任何意義的帶子，然後是小鳥、小鹿、小猴子、小狗、小狐狸……愈來愈多，最後他還是編織出了老鷹與獅子等居於食物鏈尾端的禽獸。他把它（牠）們全放在火把下方，錯落著，小鳥站在小狐狸的背上、小鹿和老鷹擠在一塊、小猴子和小狗面對面坐著，而獅子趴在正中間，在最明亮的地方，它（牠）的身旁就是木柴投下的陰影。沒有聲音，蒼老又稚氣、多才多藝的詩人也進行著他的敘述。

周防尊醒過來，他一開始沒有動，只是看著詩人的影子在火光之中愉快地搖晃著。等到那影子安靜下來，他才慢慢把安娜從自己懷裡移動到草薙出雲的手臂中間，然後坐起來伸了個懶腰。十束多多良看著他，琥珀般的眼睛裡還停留著草葉編織的餘韻。

火焰在搖，小動物們的影子也跟著晃動。紅頭髮的旅人移動到上風處，勉強讓那群站不住腳的小動物們待在原地，他看著十束多多良，比了個手勢。十束多多良忽然就打了個呵欠，卻也不站起來行走，緩慢地挪動雙腿，滑到周防尊身邊。其實那距離也沒有很遠，他前進時發出的窸窣聲也都被風帶走。

最後他半跪在出於自己雙手的小動物們身邊，往前傾身，輕輕地吻上周防尊的嘴唇。他用自己的嘴唇去觸碰那張寡言的嘴，並不太深入，能呼吸到他的王的溫熱呼吸就可以。當遠方再次傳來狼嚎，十束多多良滑下周防尊的身體，把頭枕在他結實的大腿上，闔眼前看見天上的繁星，把才華和思想都推入那些光芒後面的夜晚。寂靜、澄澈、空無一物、深不見底。

黎明將至時輪到草薙出雲甦醒，十束多多良已經睡得很沉，和安娜蜷縮成一團，周防尊則盤腿坐在火炬旁。連狼群都停止狩獵，他獨自醒著，草薙出雲向來先看見那雙金色的眼睛才會抬頭發現群星。不過這個夜晚不一樣，他在潮濕的青草與泥土的氣息中先看見周防尊，然後順著他的視線看見一群軟趴趴的小動物。一開始他沒能認出來那是什麼，只看見一團起伏錯落的綠色，直到走近了些觀察，才發現是草葉編織而成的形體。此時露水鑽進它（牠）們身體中的縫隙，使它（牠）們沉重癱軟。草薙出雲疑惑地看向周防尊，周防尊則比了比十束多多良。

詩人在曠野中的睡眠裡不知道有什麼，才讓他編織出這麼些可愛又可憐的小東西。草薙出雲拿起那隻已經呈現匍匐姿態的獅子，他剛剛睡醒，較平時畏寒，挨著火炬坐得近了些，周防尊靠過來，草薙出雲微笑，伸出一隻手猛然一拉。

周防尊低低罵了聲髒話，整個人向草薙出雲跌去，勉勉強強在金髮的年長愛人腿上維持了蹲踞的姿態，草薙出雲又向後仰，他只好再伸出雙臂去圈他的腰——如果讓草薙出雲就這麼躺到泥巴裡，天亮之後他們肯定還要再花時間尋找水源好讓他清洗身體與衣服。

這下他們面對面擁抱著了，身體隔著衣服緊緊相貼，輕易就能親吻。周防尊對這個姿勢還有些彆扭，這讓他感覺自己像個孩子（安娜就常常這樣坐在十束多多良的大腿上聽他唱歌）。不過草薙出雲意在親吻，他鬆鬆地用手臂環抱著周防尊的腰臀，一隻手自然地垂放，一隻手裡還握著那隻泥濘的小獅子。

此時的親吻使他們無暇他顧，已經破曉，周防尊才讓自己沉向草薙出雲的肩頭，他後半夜都醒著，便將臉頰貼上草薙出雲柔軟的金髮，面對著太陽瞇起眼睛。兩人性器官的相互摩擦令他從喉嚨裡發出野獸般的咕嚕聲，性高潮來臨的瞬間全身肌肉繃緊，按草薙出雲事後的說法：那一雙強壯的長腿幾乎把金髮愛人的腰給夾斷。但是之後他又癱軟下來，肩膀微微向下塌陷，腦袋仍枕在草薙出雲的肩膀上，呼吸（可能就是他壓抑著的喘息聲讓草薙出雲的陰莖抽動得如此厲害）平穩之後就不知不覺睡過去。

等到陽光直射在眼皮上時周防尊才再次醒來，十束多多良趴在他旁邊，草葉編織的小動物們全匍匐在他們的根上。他乾脆就躺著伸展肢體，關節發出霹哩啪啦的聲音，金髮的詩人似乎一直在他耳旁哼歌，此時終於停了下來：「好出雲帶著安娜去找水流了，他說想要洗個澡。」

周防尊應了一聲，肚子發出更響亮的聲音，他也不臊，簡單地擦把臉、漱了口就接過十束多多良遞給他的餅乾。他當然愈吃愈渴，手邊只剩一個水袋，半滿，濕潤了嘴唇後就只夠讓喉嚨感到些許涼意。而他的軀幹裡還有一團火，四肢倒是軟綿綿、懶洋洋的，進食的過程很難變得有趣，他對著太陽瞇起眼睛。

金髮詩人說：「您愛著好出雲，好出雲也愛您。」他的王挑起一邊的眉毛，嘴巴仍在咀嚼，不置可否。十束多多良似乎也並不十分介意：「我想我愛著您，也愛著好出雲。這使我要為你們的愛情歌唱變得困難。」他歪了歪頭，「我想我真的需要新的筆和紙。」

「換個題目。」周防尊說，「人們不把自己當成詩人也可以唱歌。」

十束多多良笑了起來，他往前爬到周防尊身邊，吻了吻王因為吞嚥的動作而上下滾動的喉結：「King，你真不會安慰人。」他忽然用氣音說話，又緊張又神秘，「可是買筆和紙需要花錢，你覺得我應該怎麼告訴好出雲這件事？」

周防尊抓過水袋，仰起頭，將剩下的水一股腦兒全灌下。直到詩人柔軟的金髮被風吹到他的臉上，使他癢得將臉偏向一邊。十束多多良閉上嘴巴，用琥珀般的眼睛看著他，抿著嘴微笑。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 參加了活動又摸了一條亂七八糟的魚，有點枯竭，加上心情動盪，更新間格愈拉愈長www不知道有沒有人在等，但總之抱歉久等了QVQ  
拖拖拉拉把這個故事的第二部分結束了，這裡才是真正的離開XD寫得有點艱難，不能說十分滿意，但目前也只能做到這樣了w接下來可以開始準備收尾（咦？  
隨手推個男神的曲子。  
Trevor DeMaere－As We Wander  
我真的好喜歡他哦TVT

在草薙出雲帶著安娜回來之前，他們倆還是下到地穴中撿拾了些器具。或偷或搶來的東西被他們重新帶到太陽下。周防尊拿了兩把匕首（並意外發現好幾桶清水，不過十束多多良堅持不讓他喝，就拿來清洗上面的灰塵與血跡），而金髮詩人對於沒能找到紙與筆十分失望，剩下的金錢與珠寶只隨手拿了一些，也夠支持他們一段長遠的路途。

出去的時候正好在洞口遇見草薙出雲。揹著女孩的金髮旅人說：「盜賊們通常晝伏夜出，如果我想要殺人，剛剛動手最合適。」

「他們在我們被那隻小鳥騙進宮殿裡時就死了，或者更早。」周防尊說。

十束多多良眨眨眼睛：「King你知道是誰幹的？」

周防尊看著他說道：「不知道。不過回去就知道了。」

安娜拍拍草薙出雲的肩膀，金髮的旅人將她放下來，她朝漆黑陰涼的洞口張望了一眼，便又追著周防尊的腳步，自己走了一小段。他們露宿留下的痕跡沒有收拾，由草葉編織而成、被上午的太陽蒸乾了體內露水的小動物們於再次起風時被吹向廣袤的荒原深處，也許寸草不生，只有土石與砂礫。它（牠）們斷裂的根莖沒能將它（牠）們留在原地。

在他們再次啟程後不久，城內的宗像禮司找到了站在牆垜邊吹風的費肯希男爵。年輕的貴公子站在高處，獵獵的風將他吹得幾乎睜不開眼睛，一隻手扶著牆上的石頭，站得筆直，卻也沒能聽見身後的腳步聲。

「下午安，男爵閣下。」直到宗像禮司開始說話，他才驚醒般，肩膀猛然一聳，回過頭來，「我以為這個時間您會在花園裡飲用下午茶。不過登高望遠也算是一種人類的本能，尤其在他們心中有所企盼或者思念的時候，您說對嗎？」

小男爵側過身體看了他一眼：「我從我的叔叔的身上體會到，如果一位領主不曾站在高處向遠方眺望，那麼他就只是帶著虛假的名銜而已。」

宗像禮司微笑：「您很有自己的想法。」他頓了頓，「接下來，我想知道：從這裡看出去，能不能看見廣大的荒原。」

「只要背靠著這座山，放眼望去盡是荒原。」費肯希男爵回嘴。

宗像禮司往前幾步，也站到牆垜之後：「確實如此。大約在二十天之前，我從王城接到您的父親的命令，前來支援您與尊貴的約克公爵閣下，我花了約十天的時間跋涉，在荒原中行進時意外發現了盜匪的蹤跡，於是決定來個突擊。沒想到在我的部下們動手的那個晚上，也有另外一些人想要剿滅那個賊窟。他們身手敏捷，來去幾乎悄無聲息，比起士兵，更像刺客。您站在這裡，看得到我以上所說的這些事情嗎？」

漂亮的小男爵皺起他秀氣的眉毛：「不。我並不經常在夜晚上到這裡來，晚上的風太大了，我應該會待在室內。而且很可能就是在你說的那個晚上，我在走廊上碰見了擅自入侵宮殿的盜賊。如果您把他們一網打盡了，這又是怎麼回事？」他挑釁地看著宗像禮司。

「我仍然維持先前的論調：他們很有可能在這件事上是無辜的。比起盜賊，他們看起來更像有勇無謀的莽夫，做事全憑衝動，毫無計畫。」宗像禮司評論道。

小男爵笑了一聲：「您怎麼知道他們不是來綁架我的？」

宗像禮司看著他說道：「任何一個有腦袋的人都不會帶著一個路都走不了多遠的女孩來進行綁架，除非他們想要把她丟在約克公爵閣下的宮殿裡（這聽請來令人發哂，但是他們都沒有笑）。而且就駐紮在城門口的士兵報告，他們被釋放後的隔天就出了城，往荒原深處而去，仍然只使用雙腳。聽起來很可疑，對嗎？但是身為您的父親的副官，在下還有個疑問。」

「問吧。和您說話真使人疲倦。」費肯希男爵懨懨地說。

輪到宗像禮司露出微笑：「在下就把這當成稱讚了。」他頓了頓，「就在下所知，您的父親派了一撥人——我們姑且不稱之為士兵或軍隊，因為他們都不是由正規訓練出身的——保護您，在那三個男人和一位小女孩入侵宮殿時，應當負起保護您的責任的他們在哪裡，導致您需要無助地呼喝隸屬於您的叔叔的士兵？」

費肯希男爵的表情沒有變，他冷冷地說：「你管得太多了，宗像禮司。」

「如果冒犯到您了，在下感到非常抱歉。」仍然站得筆直的軍人說，「但是既然接受了您的父親的命令，我就得保證您的安全。如果那群人不中用，或者有二心，在下必須考慮將他們淘汰甚至抹除。」

出身高貴的少年哼了一聲：「我認為他們對我非常忠誠，辦事也十分可靠。」

宗像禮司低下頭：「那麼就請您當作是我多慮了。」他頓了頓，「很抱歉打擾了您寧靜的午後時光，不過我想下午茶的時間還沒有結束，祝福您擁有接下來美好的黃昏與夜晚。」他向費肯希男爵行了個禮，轉身大步離去。

小男爵沒有回答，靠著牆垜發了會呆，猛一跺腳，也轉身離開了這個可以遠眺的地方。他怒氣沖沖地回到城堡裡，寫了封信，用一隻烏鴉從窗戶傳遞出去。

當天晚上，便有一群不知道從哪兒進得城來的奇裝異服的人們擠進了客棧大街，包下了剩餘的住房。他們之中有男有女，有筋肉虯結的大漢也有身形瘦長的少年，個個穿著緊身的褲裝和柔軟的皮靴（看起來造價不斐），腰包一掏就是大把金幣，闊手闊腳，吃喝玩樂。

就是這一群人，讓周防尊一行人從荒原深處一陸跋涉回到城裡之後竟找不到一處可以睡覺的地方。他們是坐在木頭桌椅前了，也有新鮮的蔬果肉品和熱湯可吃，行囊卻堆放在腳邊，草薙出雲倒是先與人兌換了幾枚銀幣與銅板。聽見叮叮噹噹一震脆響，一摸口袋，舒出一口氣，又好奇地回頭。

都是陌生人，萍水相逢。他看了一眼便把視線收回，撕扯著一隻雞翅膀的周防尊忽然說道：「那麼今天晚上就動手，然後離開。」

「可我們什麼都沒有。」十束多多良戳著盤裡的青豆說道。

草薙出雲微笑，拿出幾個銅板來放在桌子上，付了飯錢：「我們一直都是這樣。」他將安娜的袖子摺起，以免沾上油腥，「或者可以就地取材。」

周防尊的嘴唇倒是泛起了油亮亮的光，跋涉了幾天，他一頭紅髮蓬亂，褲腳和鞋子上黏著乾涸的泥巴，兩隻眼睛似茹毛飲血的野獸般發亮。他看向十束多多良：「把你的紙和筆收好。」

十束多多良笑了起來，用叉子輕輕刮過盤底，將那些頑皮的豆子聚攏到一處，然後再將它們撥到勺子裡：「不對啊，King。是先讓我買好紙和筆，然後在午夜生起一堆最壯麗的篝火，然後在太陽升起的時候離開。」

「去哪裡？」草薙出雲問。

周防尊問的則是：「你要買啤酒？」另外兩名擁有一深一淺金色頭髮的旅人看向他，露出困惑的神色，他聳肩，「我們不是一直都這樣？在火堆旁喝酒。」

十束多多良與草薙出雲大笑起來，最後長壽的詩人眨了眨他那笑出淚花的眼睛，拍著坐在自己身邊的草薙出雲的肩膀，喘著氣說道：「對……我們留在這裡太久了！等到火熄滅了、酒喝完了……就再啟程。往西方去……去海邊，哈哈！」

安娜坐在草薙出雲因為快樂的笑聲而顫抖著的懷裡，探出身子將空碗推到桌上，又伸長了手拿起盤裡的葡萄，將果蒂拔掉，吮吸起它甜美的汁水來。

後來她的家長們難得奢侈了一回，買了一瓶昂貴的紅酒。酒用深色的瓶子裝著，軟木塞裡都泛著泥土的香味。接下來他們才去買了一卷嶄新的、柔軟的、邊緣沒有鋸齒狀的裂痕的羊皮紙。它的價錢與一瓶紅酒相當，草薙出雲掂著他的錢袋直搖頭：「沒想到你出手如此闊綽，說燒就全燒了。」

「至少我不必買一枝新的筆。」十束多多良乾巴巴地說，卻又轉身拎起一罐墨水，「好出雲，就剩下這個了。」

草薙出雲取出一枚金幣，似乎不情不願地彈到他攤開來的掌心裡：「你就應該自己留下要自己要用的額度。」

十束多多良眨眨眼睛：「我把全部的都交給你啦，好出雲，這樣我才可以沒有負擔地唱歌。」他笑咪咪地向老闆道謝，將找回來的零錢塞進草薙出雲手中。

他們是中午時分進的城，此時已是黃昏，城門與宮殿門口面朝東南，背靠著山、莫蒂絲忒湖在西邊，紅彤彤的夕陽西沉時便也把山的陰影拉得愈來愈大、愈來愈長，直至籠罩全城，同時那湖面卻也波光粼粼，亮晶晶如一鍋沸騰的番茄湯或者一窪新鮮血泊。

四名旅人繞到了城的西邊，竟也不躲不藏不遮不掩，大喇喇行走在又寬又直的大路上頭，迎面撞見騎著馬、帶著一小隊步騎兵的宗像禮司。那名說話令人不耐煩的長官勒住韁繩，停了下來，似乎十分好奇地打量著他們：「沒想到還能在這座城裡見到諸位，這是什麼樣的緣分呢。」

「孽緣。」周防尊評論道，「而且是你擋了我的路。」

宗像禮司微笑：「第一句話我同意，但是第二句話——既然您如此不客氣，也請別怪罪我冒犯——應當是您的公民素養有所不足了。這座城裡的建設人人可使用，道路人人可行走；若非出於無聊的惡意，不會有誰擋到了誰的情況發生。」

周防尊說：「你站在我面前就擋到了我。」

「如果是指相看兩厭這方面的話，您與我之間的默契也著實令人嫌惡。」宗像禮司輕快地說，他看起來倒真的沒有多麼不悅。

周防尊忽然轉頭看向草薙出雲，只年長了一些些的金髮旅人從口袋裡拿出紙菸，慢吞吞地捲好，遞給周防尊。宗像禮司便就似乎很有興趣地打量著他們，周防尊接過菸，卻沒接過草薙出雲接著遞來的火柴：「既然知道了就快滾。」

宗像禮司胯下的駿馬踢躂兩步，他再次執起韁繩：「看來我們要走的始終是完全相反的方向，那麼，再會了，諸位。」達達馬蹄聲中，他又回過頭來，「不過考慮到種種可能性，我們還是不要再見面了吧。」

周防尊這時已經讓草薙出雲將他嘴裡叼著的菸點燃，沒有說話，只抬起一條手臂來，胡亂揮了揮。安娜趴在十束多多良背上，小聲地說道：「宗像禮司。」

十束多多良驚訝地說：「安娜記得那個人的名字！」

「每個人的名字我都記得。」安娜細細的手臂環繞著他的脖子，看起來就要張開小嘴咬上金髮詩人的耳朵。

草薙出雲微笑，「能被我們的小天才記住那是他的榮幸。」

安娜當然沒有真的去咬十束多多良的耳朵，她只是說：「你們是第一個。」

十束多多良揹著她追上周防尊的腳步：「可是我們有三個人哪，安娜。」

「你們全部。尊。出雲。多多良。」安娜說。

周防尊忽然伸過手來，揉了一把她柔軟的白髮：「還有妳自己。」

「安娜是King取的名字喔。」十束多多良說，他的目光順著周防尊收回去的手停留在他的王的臉上。他的王走在夕陽下，未經加冕，也沒有萬人逢迎、車馬絡繹，不曾以保護之名向誰徵收銀錢布榖甚至芳華正茂的美麗少女，而腳下自然有路，延伸、開展，走到哪兒、站在哪兒都是他宣示追隨的王，金色雙眼裡盛得下沉落的太陽。

在他第二十七次途經鎮目鎮，寫完屬於自己的詩歌之前看過數不清有幾次的日昇日落，金芒萬丈，他順從本能地追尋它的軌跡，然而一路上都只有光與熱，此時才教他見著了一個人漆黑又清晰的影子。安娜把臉埋在他的頸窩裡：「我知道，我是安娜。」

草薙出雲也瞇起眼睛：「看起來今晚的風會很大。」

十束多多良眨眨眼，看了看周防尊，又看了看草薙出雲：「那如果風是從大陸吹向大海、從山中吹向湖面怎麼辦？我們走的是反方向。」

「全部燒了就好了。」周防尊說。兩名金髮的旅人對視一眼，草薙出雲聳肩。

他們總算趕在夕陽完全沉入地平線之前抵達城西。那兒果然水草豐美，甚至有一座小樹林連接著沼澤，再往泛著奇異的藍色、紫色和灰色的泥巴深處去才是大湖。這個湖沒有規劃整齊的港口，只有隨意停放著幾艘船舶的埠頭。

風忽然就停了，天空中沒有歸巢的飛鳥、沒有日夜不休的蟲鳴，甚至連湖中的波濤也都暫時止息。好一會兒都只能聽見小草的莖葉在他們的腳下彎折的聲響。

周防尊將嘴裡短短的一截菸蒂扔在幾步遠的地方，夕陽完全沉入地平線——從這個方向看去，或者該說是陰暗幽深的湖面——一點星火在草叢中明滅閃爍，將熄未熄，風又吹來，從他們身後來。那是一陣大風，彷彿可以令人聽見湖面被扶起連綿波紋的聲響，還挾帶著潮氣，草叢裡便驀地竄起一簇火苗，在草地上燒出一條路來。那本該是一條蜿蜒的火線，被風一吹便全鋪開了，草薙出雲哎呀一聲：「尊，這可真是……太輕易了點。」

但是從草地上升起的火已經攀過了城牆，那一層土石堆砌的壁壘夾在城外的野火和被風颳進城裡的火星之中，當兀自發亮著、仍然滾燙的熱灰碰觸到城內的一草一木時，便又有另一捧盛大焰火熊熊燃起，幾次呼吸的時間裡便衝進他們來時經過的那條大道，一路燒到城中的宮殿外圍。十束多多良將目光從遠處收回，看向腳下在風中伏低、跳躍的火焰：「你們離開鎮目鎮時也是這樣？」

「比現在費勁一些。」草薙出雲乾巴巴地說，「我們還搬了一些柴草，以免火勢立刻就被撲滅。我還是第一次知道泥土也可以被燒。」

同時城內響起了震天的咆哮聲，住在宮殿內部與周遭的人們亂成一團，忙著搶救親人、財物，或者指揮著嚇人滅火，當然也有人不管不顧地只管往外逃命。他們一鼓碌穿過城內其他地方尚且晦暗、通暢但是並不寬敞的街道，全部蜂擁向大門。周防尊低頭看了看自己的手：「走吧。」

「坐船。」安娜說。

他們逆著風走向湖畔，停放在那兒的小船全被吹的聚攏到岸邊，船頭、船尾或者一側的船舷嵌入泥巴裡，隱沒在蘆葦蕩中。周防尊踏上其中一隻，晃了晃，又踩進另一隻的艙板，姿態彷彿在玩耍，搖搖擺擺走向最靠外的那一隻小船。風仍在吹，草薙出雲將安娜從十束多多良的背上抱進懷裡，兩個人跟著周防尊跳進了駛不動的船內：「現在只能等待了嗎？」

船不大，承載了三個男人和一個小女孩已沒有太多空間，吃水頗深，但也穩當一些。風將他們的船推往岸涯，卻又為這一艘艘的空舟所阻，在大水與大火之間擺盪，宛如搖籃。周防尊嗯了一聲，頭一歪，掛在草薙出雲的肩頭閉上眼睛，竟就這麼睡了過去。安娜坐在草薙出雲的懷裡，正好可以看見他疲倦的臉龐，便伸長脖子，輕輕地吻了吻他的鼻尖。

草薙出雲從行囊裡拉出薄毯來披在自己與周防尊的肩上，又塞了一條到安娜的懷裡。安娜拖著那條對她來說有些沉重的織物，爬向坐在船尾的十束多多良，大風把她的白髮吹得狂亂飛舞，她攀著船舷，在浮沉中吃力地向小舟的另一端前行，移動得緩慢，十束多多良伸長了手臂，等到她爬到了他能著的地方便一把將小女孩抱進懷裡：「多麼不容易啊，安娜。」

「出雲怕你會冷。」安娜坐在他的腿上，小手裡緊緊攢著薄毯。

十束多多良微笑：「所以妳來啦。但是我不能過去，我得坐在這兒，這艘船才不會翻覆。」他向草薙出雲那樣，抖開毯子，將它圍繞住自己和安娜的身體。

近處是波浪聲，再遠一些有草葉與樹林簌簌搖動的聲響，能聽到最遙遠的是城中的聲音，百千張嘴同時發出的咆哮、咒罵、尖叫與呼喊逆著風傳到湖上已經十分微弱。若有房樑斷裂、器物破碎或者慌亂的踩踏聲響，也都在空間與強大的氣流中隱沒了。安娜抬頭，風太大了，她的眼睛被吹得乾澀，此時縮在十束多多良的懷裡才看見了天上的星星：「多多良唱歌嗎？」

「安娜想聽什麼？」金髮的詩人問。

白髮的小女孩想了想，說道：「如果你沒有別的想要唱，就唱關於天空的歌吧。」她頓了頓，又補充，「如果你累了，那就睡覺吧。」

十束多多良低頭看她：「我唱歌，安娜睡覺吧。有歌才可以開口，詩人寫作是因為有詩。但是關於天空的歌太多啦，關於太陽、月亮、星星、白雲、飛鳥或者只是天空……安娜想聽什麼？」

「天空不就是全部都有嗎？」安娜眨眨眼睛，看起來有些困惑。

十束多多良笑了起來：「當然也可以這麼說。」他抱著懷裡的小女孩輕輕地拍起手來，與波浪和風聲相和，當沉默著的草薙出雲看過來時，他便加入了自己的聲音，但那是一種草薙出雲與安娜都沒聽過的語言。或者根本也不是語言。

這時詩人發出的仍然是屬於人的聲音，他在晴朗無雲的黑夜、漫天星光下，搖晃的小船上，波濤與風聲中唱歌。所有的聲音都被吹送向著了火的城市。歌唱到一半，月亮才從城市、火焰與黑煙的後面緩緩升起。那是介於望與朔之間的月亮，他們在這個城市裡經歷了——從鐵窗裡向外望去——滿月，此時再見已經消瘦清減，那陣大風也漸漸微弱，乃至平息。

十束多多良的吟唱聲愈發清晰了，草薙出雲這時也才聽見周防尊平穩的呼吸聲。他竟在水上、風中和不遠處的火光裡沉沉睡去，而詩人懷裡的女孩也已經蜷縮著睡著了。草薙出雲用一隻手扶著周防尊的背部，緩緩躺平在凹凸不平的船板上，這是他第一次睡在搖晃的床裡，閉上眼睛，無知無覺地容易入眠。這得要醒來之後才能感覺到意外與湖面上的寒意。

詩人也停下了拍手的動作。他凝視著月出的方向，烈火尚未熄滅，城裡的人也在驚嚇、徬徨與悲傷中徹夜未眠，他哼出的沒有歌詞的歌隨著風聲傳到那些人的耳中或許就宛如荒野或者湖水中的亡魂蕭索的嘆息。然而那綿長、悠揚的旋律迴盪在他的身體裡，使他凝望著那最盛大的篝火、不肯闔眼，然後游出他的嗓子和嘴巴，直到唱完都不會停下。這是十束多多良第一次在如此近的距離觀看人類的聚落被焚燒的過程，上一次——兩年前在鎮目鎮好幾里外的小溪邊——他只是遠遠地看見橘紅色的天空便背轉過身去。

他盯著火焰與歌唱到月至中天，如流水的銀色月光鋪滿了湖面之時，而火勢終於在風完全停止之後不再那麼張牙舞爪。當他終於闔上嘴巴，荒原裡便又響起了狼嚎。今晚不會有任何野獸靠近這座滿是灰燼的灰城，牠們天生畏懼火焰，但是來自遠方的野性咆哮或許也讓城裡的人們擔驚受怕，直到天明。

詩人也一夜無眠，風在破曉之前轉變了方向，終於從陸地吹向海洋。迎面撲來一股燒焦的氣味，十束多多良深溪一口氣，在被推向湖面深處的小船上打了個哆嗦：「真冷呀。」

「該睡了。」周防尊回應他。

十束多多良這才揉了揉被一整晚的火光映紅的眼睛，看向那雙在月光下似乎會發亮的金色瞳眸：「唔，King你醒了。」

周防尊抬起草薙出雲的手臂，坐起身來，伸了個懶腰：「醒了，好餓。」

「到了岸上再找東西來吃吧，哦，對，還有那瓶紅酒。」金髮的詩人說完便打了個哈欠，將肩膀探出船身，伸手掬起一捧冰冷的湖水，胡亂喝了點。

周防尊也學著他洗了把臉，看了一眼漸漸遠去的灰城，便把裝著那瓶紅酒的袋子綁在船尾，在風中與水中拖著它前行：「你不睡嗎？」他又問。

十束多多良聳肩，抱著安娜往船中央移動了一點，他們所乘坐的小船便往一邊傾斜，他問：「King，接下來我們去哪裡？」

「不知道。」周防尊說，「先到對岸。」

金髮的詩人又打了個哈欠：「那麼我想先跟您聊個天。」他坐回船頭，唱了一夜的歌又喝了冰水的嗓子聽起來不那麼嘹亮了。周防尊挑了挑眉，他便問道，「您做夢了？一個噩夢？關於風和火的夢？」

周防尊回答：「我做了關於你的歌的夢。歌裡有風和火。」他頓了頓，「和人。」

金髮詩人微笑：「就這些？」

「就這些。」周防尊說，「沒有神。在我醒來之前你的歌裡沒有神。」

十束多多良哼了一聲：「King你倒是把你的夢記得很清楚。」他又往中間挪了一點，抱著安娜，把頭靠著周防尊的大腿、彎曲著身體側躺著，正好和草薙出雲面對相反的方向。小船因為他的動作又顛簸了一陣，周防尊皺了皺眉，往船的中間移動，便聽見十束多多良咕噥著，呼出的熱氣吹到他的手腕上，「那麼換我睡一下吧。真好啊……我從來沒夢見過自己在唱歌呢。」

天色漸漸亮了起來，受到灰城與大山的阻隔，便只能觀視到蒼白的曉色從黑漆漆的山頭之上漫起，又將整座山的陰影投向大湖。周防尊吹了一會清晨的冷風，動了動僵硬的肩膀和脖子，低聲道：「我也沒說我夢見了自己啊。」

只是詩人已經睡著，風吹著小船往對岸滑去，也拂起他柔軟的、幾乎要蓋過眼睛的金髮。他很少有在前行中睡覺的經驗，總是睜著一雙琥珀般的眼睛，看路、看天、看地、看山、看水與看人，雙眼閉上時安安靜靜的，不唱歌、不說話，也不知道是否做過夢。詩人的夢境不知道有沒有天地山水、有沒有一個人在路上行走，倒是有不相信故事與歌謠的人說過他唱的都是夢。

十束多多良當然是這艘小船上最後一個醒來的，他睡到快日正當中，風已經停了，草薙出雲正搖著槳，讓小船緩緩游向對岸。此時他們已經過了湖的一半多一點，山仍然巍峨，但是灰城看起來與另一端的樹林差不多大小。詩人眨眨惺忪睡眼，輕聲說道：「早安呀。」

「就等你醒來，我們才能開瓶。」草薙出雲說道。

十束多多良的頭還抵在周防尊的大腿旁，他盯著他的王的下巴、耳朵、亂蓬蓬的紅髮，最後是那雙低垂向自己的金色眼睛，愣愣地問：「開什麼瓶？」

草薙出雲在嘩啦嘩啦的撥水聲中回答：「昨天花了很多錢買的一瓶酒。」他側過頭，看向趴在船舷上的小女孩，「謝謝安娜幫我們把她撈回來，但是妳不能喝這個。不，一點點也不行。」他斬釘截鐵地說。

「我餓了。」周防尊說。

十束多多良已經坐了起來，他伸伸懶腰，從湖裡掬水洗臉、漱口，便又精神抖擻，笑嘻嘻地取過他們的行李：「要到對岸可能得是黃昏了。」

周防尊看起來有些不情願地接過他遞來的長棍麵包，嚼得叭唧作響。草薙出雲從安娜手中接過那瓶在湖水裡泡得冰涼的酒，啵地一聲拔掉木塞，直接將瓶子遞給周防尊。周防尊喝了幾口遞還給他，他喝完了再經由周防尊傳給十束多多良。老實說這酒喝起來有些像果汁，舌尖上的酸與甜多過於麻，配著乾硬的麵包吃，倒也能提振食慾。

最後一滴昂貴的紅酒還是流進了周防尊的喉嚨裡。他仰起頭、脖頸向後彎折，紅髮也向挺直的背脊垂墜，倒乾了深色的瓶子，然後隨手將它扔進湖裡。安娜拉了拉他的袖子，他低頭，由他命名的白色女孩便爬上他的大腿，把小臉湊上來，用自己的嘴唇輕輕碰了碰他的嘴唇：「是葡萄。」

那被隨手丟棄的空瓶還在他們的附近漂蕩，十束多多良與草薙出雲愣了愣，開始大笑，而周防尊則伸手捏住小女孩柔軟的臉頰。安娜叫了起來。他皺著眉頭說道：「以後不要再這麼做了。」他頓了頓，「很危險。」

安娜坐在她的腿上，問道：「如果我問過尊了呢？」

「不行。」周防尊說，「而且妳剛剛也沒有先問過我。」

聰慧的兩歲女孩點了點頭，又轉向草薙出雲：「為什麼出雲不讓我喝？」

草薙出雲已經笑得脹紅了臉，小船搖搖晃晃，他穩了穩雙槳，深呼吸了幾次才回答：「那是葡萄酒，不是葡萄呀，安娜。而且也只是現在不讓妳喝，長大了之後就可以了。」他坐在船頭，因此風景對他來說是倒退的，那個空瓶子被他用木槳拍出的水花愈推愈遠，最後留在湖心載浮載沉。

安娜看起來有些不滿意，但仍然接受了草薙出雲的說法：「等我長大。」

「在長大之前妳就先讓King臉紅了，這很了不起喔，安娜。」十束多多良插嘴。他的年紀最長，喝的酒卻不比草薙出雲或周防尊來得多，酒量也淺，這一笑便笑得渾身暖融融的，雙眼炯炯，一呼一吸都醺醺然。

周防尊側過頭來看他：「閉嘴。」他放開安娜的左臉，改捏右臉。

「我想唱歌。」十束多多良說。

草薙出雲微微往後倚，以一個更舒服的姿勢搖著槳：「唱吧。你可以一邊幫我划船，一邊唱歌。不要裝傻，我知道你一定會划船。」

十束多多良拿起槳，他確實對於漂泊駕輕就熟，划得不算太賣力，歌也唱到興之所至。安娜說道：「我們在轉圈圈。」

「尊，麻煩你把這個人給扔下船。」草薙出雲說道。

詩人這才正襟危坐，笑嘻嘻地繼續搖著槳：「抱歉抱歉，太久沒划船了。」他看著周防尊伸過來要揪住自己的領子的手，「King不會真的要把我扔下船吧？」

周防尊的手頓了頓，往他的額頭拍了一下：「想起來了？」

「其實沒忘記，只是需要點時間來……唔，重新適應。」十束多多良說。他又向草薙出雲眨眨眼睛，他們的船終於又向著對岸穩定地滑行，而且兩個人一同運槳確實讓速度比早上快了許多。

也好在一整日都天氣晴朗，沒什麼雲，只一輪烈烈朝陽隨著——或者引著——他們由東往西，把每個人都照得臉頰泛紅，不過置身於湖水之上也並不太熱，中間草薙出雲累了，換由周防尊與十束多多良共同行船，結果就在湖面上打轉了十多圈，最後還是由兩名金髮的旅人來打槳。

「King的力氣太大了。」十束多多良說道。

草薙出雲把手中那兩片被他握得溫熱的木頭一丟，長吁出一口氣：「我們能在天黑前上岸簡直是個奇蹟。」他一邊甩著兩隻胳膊一邊踏上岸邊的石塊。

周防尊把安娜放在草薙出雲的肚子上，一個人走向樹林裡。十束多多良這才慢吞吞爬下船，穿過蘆葦叢，小心地越過泥渦，來到癱在地上的草薙出雲身旁，坐下後說道：「這都多虧了好出雲，所以King一個人跑去打獵啦。」

  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斷在了一個奇怪的地方對不起……  
本來想寫到他們離開這個小鎮的，結果寫著寫著又東拉西扯了一些本來沒想到的東西，再寫到那裏就太長了orz  
不其實我原本是想讓他們發展感情來著……甚至想寫%%%的……
> 
> 這個部分多多良的歌參考了尼祿的故事，應該也滿明顯的www
> 
> 照例要來推歌。  
Trevor Demaere & David Eman－Narrow Is The Road  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuplrmqeD2U  
SouldCloud：https://soundcloud.com/trevor-demaere-music/trevor-demaere-david-eman-narrow-is-the-road  
拜託大家都來聽聽看，男神們真的太美了嗚嗚嗚

「不，他只是太餓了。」草薙出雲說。

十束多多良笑了出來，他低頭看著草薙出雲：「不然我給好出雲搥搥背、捏捏手臂吧，我以前在東方和那兒的婦女學習過。」

草薙出雲眨眨眼睛：「不了，聽起來我好像成了一個不中用的老人。」他抬起手拍了兩下十束多多良的肩膀，又耷拉在地上，「與其幫我搥背，不如趁現在去撿拾樹枝，昇個火。哦，安娜，妳這樣待著就好，小公主的重量不會造成負擔。」

「好吧，那麼我回來再給你搥背，安娜也可以學。」金髮的詩人站起來，拍拍褲子與衣服上的泥土與草屑，步履輕快地往樹林的方向走。

躺在地上的旅人嘆了口氣，看向坐在自己肚子上的小女孩：「妳不會真的要和多多良學習什麼搥背、捏手吧，安娜？」

安娜點頭：「為什麼不呢？」她說，「多多良知道很多。」

草薙出雲又嘆了口氣：「他確實是知道很多。」

「我可以去找尊嗎？」安娜問，她從草薙出雲的身上滑下，拎著裙子低頭看著他，「今天出雲什麼事情都不用做。」

這下金髮的旅人立刻就坐起來了，他哭笑不得地整理著小女孩身上皺巴巴的裙子：「都說過了我沒有那麼老。最老的人該是十束，雖然他看起來可能最年輕。」

安娜乖巧地站在原地：「可是出雲和多多良不一樣。」

草薙出雲讓她轉過身去，重新替她繫上腰後的蝴蝶結：「是不一樣。我們全都不一樣，因此妳才會感覺到他的好。」

安娜在草薙出雲身邊坐下，小心地將裙襬鋪在草地上，一會兒之後十束多多良先回來了，他手裡抱著幾乎要擋住他的視線的木柴，走起路來歪歪扭扭，又嘩啦啦把它們都扔在地上，長吁出一口氣：「這裡的木頭可真香。」

「這就是你帶這麼多回來的原因？」草薙出雲挑眉，「用草葉編織之外還要製作木雕嗎？」他忽然想起留在鎮目鎮裡、金髮詩人獨自離開時沒有帶走的一些小玩意兒當中就有幾件小小的、沒什麼價值的木雕。

十束多多良撇嘴：「只是一種興趣，或者消磨時間的方式而已。」他在草薙出雲的幫助下升起了篝火，卻又把那些多餘的木柴擱在一邊，興致勃勃地說道，「剛才已經講好了的，我來幫你搥背吧，好出雲。」

草薙出雲聳肩，也不再拒絕，坐在篝火旁任由十束多多良在他身上東捏捏、西敲敲，安娜則有些好奇地注視著他們。詩人在他長久的生命裡似乎不常與他人有親密接觸，他施加在草薙出雲身上的力道並不比拉手風琴時更重，要嘛沒什麼感覺，要嘛草薙出雲的癢多過於痛，他搖頭：「你真的學過嗎？」

金髮的詩人笑嘻嘻地回答：「唔，好出雲覺得太輕了？」

「是太輕了。」草薙出雲說，「如果只是這樣的話我自己來……噢！」他的腰猛然一挺，肩膀抖了抖，險些罵出髒話來。

十束多多良眨眨眼睛：「看來是我之前沒有按對地方。」

草薙出雲咬著牙說道：「你一定是故意的。」

「用我的聲音發誓，我真的沒有特別用力。」十束多多良誠懇地說，同時又往同一個地方繼續揉捏，直到草薙出雲整個人軟下去，懶洋洋地趴在黃昏的草地上，「看起來很有效果，很舒服，不是嗎？好出雲。」

安娜說道：「出雲可以睡一會兒。」

草薙出雲側著臉，小心地不讓草葉戳進自己的嘴巴裡：「不，我等……」

「來吧，安娜！」十束多多良輕快的歡呼打斷了他，金髮的詩人一把抱起雪白的女孩，將她放在草薙出雲的身上，扶著她瘦小的肩膀，讓她在另一名「父親」的背上顫巍巍、歪歪扭扭地踏來踏去，「也許妳的力氣不夠大，但妳可以這麼做。」

安娜笑了起來，她用自己同樣來自遠方的稚嫩小腳在草薙出雲的背上摸索著，這和被他背著的時候感覺很不同，那些肌肉和骨骼都平靜地在她腳下伸展，偏偏又有著透過衣服傳來的體溫，好似行走在會呼吸的曠野之上。她在草薙出雲的背上走了一圈，跪下來，兩隻手撐在草薙出雲的菱形肌上：「我做得好嗎，出雲？」

草薙出雲乾巴巴地說道：「很舒服，看來妳比多多良更有天分。」

小女孩乾脆就趴在他的背上：「這樣一直趴在你的背上，會很重嗎？」

「一點都不。」這次回答的是盤腿坐在一旁的十束多多良，他伸手拉好安娜的裙襬，再整理她有些散亂的頭髮，「我是個總是在移動的人，帶的東西都不重，否則就走不遠，或者愈走愈慢。所以安娜一點都不重喔。」

安娜眨眨眼睛：「我是你們一起帶來的。」

忽然在她的身後升起一簇火苗，三個人回頭望去，只見周防尊蹲在剛剛升起的一堆篝火旁，正在拔一隻野雉的毛。草薙出雲抬起手：「安娜，我要起來啦。」

小女孩這才從他身上爬下來，草薙出雲邊拍著衣服上的草屑和泥土，邊說道：「我們甚至都不用教妳什麼，妳這個小天才……帶著妳走確實不太容易，但也絕對不會比孤身一人還要困難。我想多多良是這個意思。」他牽起安娜的手靠向火堆與周防尊，「妳看，尊都學會生火和烤雞了。」

「這可能是King的本能。」十束多多良說，「而且那不是雞。」

安娜問：「牠死掉了嗎？」

周防尊抬頭看了並排坐在火堆後面的三個人一眼：「死了，但妳可以讓出雲和多多良再到森林裡去抓一隻活的。」他遞給小女孩一根羽毛。

十束多多良舉起雙手：「我錯了，King。」

「我這是對你的誇獎呀，尊。」草薙出雲乾巴巴地說道。

兩名金髮的旅人當然沒有到森林裡再去抓一隻活的野雉，他們只在森林邊緣撿拾了些枯枝落葉，十束多多良採了一些不知名的野果，貓頭鷹在他們頭上啼叫。

當天晚上草薙出雲和安娜先睡著了，十束多多良第一次親吻了他的King。月亮比昨天見到的更加瘠瘦，天上還有些烏雲遮蔽了許多星光，十束多多良一邊往溝火裡丟木柴，一邊側頭去看周防尊：「King睡不著嗎？」

周防尊發出一聲鼻音，過了幾秒才說道：「你不用唱歌。」

十束多多良笑了出來：「那我過去你那邊，好嗎？」

「隨便你。」周防尊說。

其實他們圍著唯一的熱源，並沒有太多可供伸展的空間，十束多多良便只是挪了挪屁股，直到自己挨著周防尊的肩膀：「King，你長高了。」

周防尊嗯了一聲：「我以前看你沒有覺得這麼矮。」

「我不會再長了。」十束多多良微笑，「所以人們才認得我。我可能記得他們的名字，但是在見面時不一定能認出來他們是誰。」

周防尊說：「你認得老闆。」

十束多多良花了兩秒的時間才意識到他說的是鎮目鎮上酒館的老闆：「噢。我會認得他是因為他們家的男性都長得非常相像：銳利的眼睛、略圓的鼻頭、短下巴、軀幹和雙腿差不多長，膝蓋突出。所以他們可能互相模仿走路姿勢。」

「那麼為什麼是我？」周防尊問。

長壽的金髮詩人屈起雙腿，把一邊的臉頰壓在自己的膝蓋上，側頭看著周防尊：「如果我沒有看見你，就不會是你了，但也不會是別人。人們可能很少注意到飄泊的人也可以很忠誠。我從沒想過自己會有在流浪的同時忽視了你長高了的機會。」他吐了吐舌頭，「我不像好出雲那樣對於數字非常敏銳。」

「我不記得自己幾歲，」周防尊說，「而且昨晚我燒了一座城。」

十束多多良呵出一口氣：「也許有一天我會為了費肯希男爵唱一首歌。」他頓了頓，「King你說過你的夢裡有風和火和人，那麼就是這樣了。只剩下最後一樣東西。」他微笑著把水袋遞給周防尊。

周防尊喝了一口水，把水袋遞還給金髮的詩人。十束多多良也喝了一口。幾秒後周防尊又拿回去喝了一口：「很渴。」

「不夠我可以再去裝。」十束多多良愉快地說，「如果有些睡意了，你可以睡在我的肩膀或者腿上。」他還拍了拍自己的大腿，手指快速起落。

他的王就往後仰躺在草地上，兩隻手臂墊在腦袋下方，十束多多良碰了碰他溫暖的手背，另一隻手抓著水袋，俯下身去吻了一下他的王柔軟的嘴唇。周防尊看著他，似乎第一次嘗試輕聲說話卻因此費了更大的力氣，又低又啞，帶著剛剛被清水浸潤過的喉音：「餓了？」

金髮的詩人也低聲地笑：「這種衝動可能比饑餓更可怕。」他頓了頓，「但是很神奇，我現在飽了。而且今天晚上確實沒有打算唱歌。」他又親了一下周防尊，「我也應該去親一下好出雲。這簡直超出了我所具備的語言能力。晚安，King。」

「你會把他吵醒。」周防尊咕噥。但是他閉上了那雙明亮的金色眼睛。

十束多多良當然沒有真的立刻就去親吻草薙出雲，只是在另一名金髮的旅人醒來之後，竟發現他正對著火堆微笑：「夢見了什麼？或者想到了什麼？」

詩人眨眨眼睛：「經歷了什麼。前所未有，令我喜悅又困惑。」

「有什麼是你沒有經歷過的。」草薙出雲也拿起水袋來，仰頭喝下大半。

十束多多良盯著他回答：「說來好出雲你可別笑我：第一個吻。」

草薙出雲愣了一下，看了看詩人，又看了看已經睡著的周防尊：「噢。」他又頓了頓，「你真的很喜歡尊。唔，沒錯，從一開始就是這樣。在酒館裡……」

詩人第一次打斷了他：「等等，好出雲。」十束多多良稍微提高了音量，「我也很喜歡你呀。我看見了King，也看見了你。如果有先後順序，那麼必定是因為我的這雙眼睛一次只能看見一個人，就像我不能同時說兩句話。」

「奇怪的比喻。」草薙出雲乾巴巴地評論道，「給我一點時間。不要說話，也不要想來吻我。你現在該做的事情只有一件，就是睡覺。」

十束多多良嘆息：「好出雲愈發小氣了，連安娜都會樂於給我一個晚安吻。」

「閉上如果你嘴巴，我會更喜歡你的。」草薙出雲說。

十束多多良微笑著在他身邊躺下，腦袋挨著他的大腿。草薙出雲沒有將他推開或者趕走，只是用披在身上的毯子蓋住了他的臉。

當天晚上詩人仍然沒有作夢，他的睡眠深沉而寧靜，是他感到時間過得最快的時候。也許當他獨自在其中，不需要空氣就能呼吸。而另外兩個旅人則安靜地親吻，他們的肢體交纏，但是沒有太多的愛撫。周防尊打了個哈欠，草薙出雲的腦袋就滑到他的頸窩裡，紅頭髮的年輕人只好側躺著，把腰向後彎折一些，以免這個他認識了大半輩子的人窒息在他的肩膀。

天亮之後安娜醒了過來，她先是坐起身來環視四周，接著站起來挪動雙腿，最後趴到周防尊的腰上：「早安。」她小聲地說。

「早安。」周防尊推開草薙出雲，伸了個懶腰，然後把安娜拎起來，到湖邊洗臉漱口。安娜學著他撩起瀏海，但是手太小，身體也不夠長，洗完了臉，衣服的前襟都濕了大半。周防尊盯著她看了幾秒，忽然說道，「脫衣服。」

安娜的小臉亮了起來：「要洗澡嗎？」

周防尊已經開始脫自己的衣服：「妳要穿著衣服也可以。」她才說完，安娜便提著裙襬走入水中，她走得很慢，周防尊脫到剩下內褲，長腿一跨，大手一撈就又把小女孩抱了起來，但是她的裙子和鞋襪已經變得又濕又重，「出雲會罵我。」

「我想可以順便洗衣服。」安娜說道。

周防尊抱著她，慢慢往更深的地方走去，安娜在他的臂彎裡，裙子浮起來了，像一隻紅色的小水母。他看起來有些茫然：「那妳應該還是要把衣服脫掉。」

「好吧。」安娜動了動，有些艱難地要將黏在身上的衣物剝除，嘩啦嘩啦弄出片片水花，還是周防尊半蹲著，讓她脖子以下的整個身體都浸在水中，反而更方便一些。不過最後要將那團濕透了的布料拉過她的頭頂時，兩個人都費了一番力氣。但是安娜顯然十分愉快，她任由自己的裙子孤零零地漂浮在水面上，朝周防尊的臉和頭髮潑水。

紅頭髮的男人再次往下沉，這次帶著她一起，全身，包括頭都浸到水裡。安娜叫了起來，又咯咯笑，清晨的湖水畢竟還很冰冷，她便緊緊貼著周防尊的身體。

這當然驚動了岸上兩名睡眼惺忪的金髮旅人，草薙出雲還在收拾東西，十束多多良卻也跟著蹦進水裡去了。最後四人全都痛痛快快地在清晨洗了個冷水澡，裸裎相對，心無芥蒂。只是安娜的鞋襪全濕了，還是得由帶著她進入湖裡的周防尊背著，兩隻光腳丫子晃呀晃，搖搖擺擺一路走進森林裡。

這片森林不算太大，也沒有許多參天巨樹，他們只花了五天的時間便走了出去，來到另一座鎮子。在這平原上，灰城便是最大的人類聚居地，它在一夜之間忽然被焚燒大半——尤其是那些貴族的宮殿與別墅——的消息不脛而走，已經稱不上是什麼大新聞，但在平和的小鎮上還是一個仍然溫熱的話題。

這座陣子與鎮目鎮差不多大，也有地磚整齊乾淨的街道、種滿花草的陽臺與露臺，長相都差不多的房子和小酒館。他們也在這裡遇見了故人。

一開始千歲洋和出羽將臣並沒有對新來的客人多加注意，直到十束多多良拿出他的小豎琴並開始唱歌。豎琴的聲音十分輕柔，他的聲音也不大，因此要到半個章節都過去之後，酒館裡的人們才安靜下來。

三個男人和一個小女孩從門邊移動到吧檯旁邊，草薙出雲小聲地要了兩杯酒、三份食物和一間客房。有兩名站在角落的小夥子驚訝地張大了嘴巴，其中一位甚至脫口而出：「那是……」他發現自己的聲音在這難得沒有吵鬧喧嘩的酒館中、豎琴聲和歌聲裡十分明顯，於是又閉上了嘴巴，只是一直盯著新來的客人，當另一名要點單的客人不耐煩地扯了扯他的胳膊時才回過神來。

「那是十束多多良。」他聽見拉扯自己胳膊的客人悄聲說道，「再給我一杯啤酒和兩顆蛋，我要一邊吃點心一邊聽歌。之後還可以回去向朋友們炫耀，哼嘿嘿嘿，他們今天應該跟著我一起來的。」

小夥子為了替客人拿取指定的食物而經過櫃檯，走向廚房——這時的酒館裡似乎只有他一個人在移動——草薙出雲向他揮了揮手。當小夥子端著托盤再回到那位客人的桌邊時，那位好奇又多事的老男人問道：「你們認識？那也是住在灰城裡的人嗎？可是他和十束多多良待在一起，從沒聽過十束多多良會和誰一起旅行，而且還有個凶神惡煞的人與小女孩，真奇怪……」

「不是。他們是我在灰城的客棧工作時遇見過的客人。」小夥子說，「他們確實很特別。但是剩下的請容我在歌曲結束後再回答您。」

客人聳了聳肩，用餐刀優雅地切開放在鐵盤上那又白又滑嫩的雞蛋。

詩人的歌曲當然不是只要三五分鐘就能唱得完的，有些甚至會超過半個小時，畢竟要說完且說好一個故事並不容易。有些已經吃飽喝足的客人便靜靜聽著，或者像那位老男人一樣再要一杯酒；還沒吃完的就繼續消滅剩下的食物，但是不再交談。這次的歌曲敘述了一個強盛的帝國，它從誕生到滅亡經歷了許多有名的君主。其中一位殘暴不仁的皇帝南征北伐、好大喜功且與自己的母親發生醜聞，但是在一場大火之中，他敞開了自己的花園好讓難民們有個棲身之地。

「胡說，薩洛楊就是那個放火的人！」忽然有個人低聲咒罵。

另一個人說：「你怎麼知道呢？哪有皇帝會放火焚毀自己的國都？」

「噓——」第三位客人不耐煩地要他們安靜。

那第一位說話的客人卻不依不饒地說：「他就是嫌棄本來的宮殿土裡土氣的，想要再建造一座富麗堂皇的金宮！他甚至在大火旁大笑！」

「說得好像你身歷其境。」第二位開口的人回應道。

第三位客人終於忍不住也說話了：「當然沒有！見證了這些事情的人是十束多多良。你們到底還要不要聽歌了？真是惱人！」

「可也沒有人能夠證明十束多多良也真的（他加了重音）經歷過那些事情呀。」第一位客人嘟囔道，接收到來自第三位客人的瞪視，「除了他自己。」然後他便閉上嘴巴，安靜地吃完面前的盤子裡剩下的乾酪與麵包。

這樣反覆、雜亂又殘忍無情的故事在幾乎都是成年男子的酒館裡不會令人太難以接受，當十束多多良終於結束了這個在人們的認知中遺臭萬年的皇帝的故事——結尾也是一場火：在那位皇帝自刎身亡以後，無論是當時的貴族或者平民都搗毀、焚燒了關於他的一切——安娜跳下草薙出雲的膝蓋，和金髮的旅人一起收取來自酒館裡的客人們的金錢餽贈。

當然也有人用手帕抹了抹嘴角，便起身推門而去。不過今天晚上四名剛從森林裡走出來的旅客總算有了住宿的地方，酒館的老闆竭誠歡迎他們——十束多多良（和他的夥伴們）選擇了這一家店，而不是別人經營的便是最好的理由。

在四位旅人準備進入酒館後面休息的時候，在這裡工作的小夥子叫住了他們：「先生們還記得我嗎？我是千歲洋。」

「當然，千歲先生。」草薙出雲微笑，「你怎麼會在這裡？」

千歲洋回頭看了一眼酒館老闆的方向，這個時候客人已經沒有那麼多，他便閃身躲在周防尊的身後，又不好意思地笑了笑：「是因為那場大火。」他歪著頭想了想，「大約在五或六天前，城裡忽然起了一場大火。那場大火毀了將近三分之二個城，約克公爵要帶著他的侄子費肯希男爵回到王城去，現在城裡應該是由一個稅務官在統治。在那個晚上跑出城外的很多人也都跟著走了，」他聳了聳肩，「畢竟家都沒有了嘛。」

十束多多良好奇地問道：「可是你們也不應該在這裡呀？王城不再這個方向。」

年輕的夥計回答：「我和出羽的家倒是沒有被燒毀，那天聽到騷動的聲音跟著出了城，回去之後發現我們的家已經被別人佔領了。」他做了個鬼臉，「當然客棧老闆也真的前去王城了。但是前去一個更大的城市，住在一樣破舊的房子裡，不如往反方向走。我們是這麼想的。」

「很有勇氣。」草薙出雲評論道，「這家酒館如何？」

千歲洋尷尬地笑了笑，又問：「先生們又是為什麼在這裡？我以為你們早就已經離開了……對不起，如果嫌我多事的話，可以不必回答。」

「這當然沒有什麼不能說的。」十束多多良說道，「老實說，在那場大火發生的時候，我們幾個人正在城外不遠的地方。那兒有一座湖，你知道的。」

千歲洋瞪大了眼睛：「我和出羽從城門口折返後，也是從那座湖過來的。在湖與城之間還有一片草原，但是現在那裡大概不能被稱之為草原了，一片光禿禿的、又黑又乾。出羽覺得火很有可能是從那兒開始燒起來的，被風吹向城裡。我們渡過了湖，就在樹林裡亂跑，花了四天的時間才到這裡，幸好沒有迷失方向。」

草薙出雲點頭：「很有道理的推測。不過我想那些頑強的植物應該很快就會重新長出來，佔據了那裡的地面。」他頓了頓，「算起來你們也才來到這裡兩三天而已，看來這間酒館的老闆是個慷慨的好人。」

這時酒館的老闆扯著嗓門喊道：「阿洋呢？他去哪兒了？這兒可沒有窈窕漂亮的年輕姑娘！我有一大堆碗盤等著他清洗呢！」

草薙出雲拍了一下小夥子的肩膀，千歲洋不好意思地笑了笑，從周防尊身邊鑽出去了。十束多多良笑咪咪地說：「緣分真是奇妙，對吧？」

沒有人回答他。他們四人進入了酒館後面的小房間，那房間著實小，塞了三個成年男人和一個兩歲的小女孩便只剩下往兩邊側翻的空間了，睡在兩旁的兩名金髮旅人甚至還要小心別讓手肘或膝蓋敲到爬滿裂痕和黴菌的牆壁。他們把毯子鋪開，在邊緣重疊，看起來像是所有人都蓋著同一條被子。

十束多多良輕聲說：「距離我所知道的海邊剩下一小段路……」他停了下來，其他兩人都在等著他繼續，但是詩人只是換了一種比較輕快的語氣說，「晚安，兩位。還有安娜。好久沒有這種躺在平坦的地上的感覺了。」

草薙出雲打了個哈欠：「所以我覺得我們應該趕快睡覺。晚安。」

而周防尊已經在黑暗中閉上眼睛。這間斗室裡只有一扇小小的窗戶，只推開了一半，即便有億萬顆星辰和月亮的光也難以反射在黑魆魆的土地上，更別說要從窗簷下鑽進來。空氣也不太流通，很快四個人的呼吸聲就合在一起，他們並排躺在地上，整個房間擁擠但是溫暖，還有點混濁。

隔天早晨，睡了一頓好覺的旅人們相繼醒來，酒館在白天不營業，至少早上沒有，他們便前往小小的市集張羅早餐。十束多多良買了一種外皮是鮮黃色的水果（它又甜又多汁，要價當然也不便宜），草薙出雲買了麵包，周防尊則牽著安娜。當兩名金髮的旅人回頭時，便看見那一大一小盯著肉舖上掛著的火腿腸。

草薙出雲再次掂了掂錢袋，看了一眼忙著把薄薄的果皮和果肉分開的詩人，聳肩道：「好吧，一次買一整條總比每一餐都付錢給餐館來得划算。」

他們現在擁有了四條麵包、一條火腿腸和一顆散發著甜蜜的香氣的水果。旅人們走出市集，在酒館前席地而坐，用水袋裡的水洗過了手，這才開始吃飯。

麵包倒是沒什麼特別的，那條火腿腸很鹹，水果也一如它的氣味，甜得令人在幾分鐘後嘴巴裡產生些許酸味。這是一份奇怪又豐盛的早餐。在他們快要吃完，開始洗手時，還有些睡眼惺忪的千歲洋和出羽將臣又出現了。黑色頭髮的小夥子帶著一頂圓帽：「早安，很高興能再見到先生們。」出羽將臣看了看坐在地上的四個人，「幸好那場大火沒來得及傷害到你們。」

「早安，出羽先生、千歲先生。」草薙出雲回答道，「非常感謝你們在城裡時對我們的幫助。不過在那之後應該就不必擔心我們了。」他比了比完好無缺，而且睡了一場好覺又吃了一頓豐盛的早餐而顯得精神飽滿的四個旅人。

千歲洋又打了個哈欠：「先生們看起來還是無憂無慮、對什麼事情都有把握的樣子。而我們還在為了生計而苦悶地忙碌著。」

出羽將臣附和道：「你們蹲在水井旁和在陽光下的模樣看起來都差不多。」他快速地看了周防尊一眼。紅色頭髮的旅人看起來即將開始打瞌睡。

十束多多良打趣道：「看來我們應該找到一段僻靜的溪畔，洗個澡了。」

草薙出雲替兩位小夥子接上了話，他拋出一個問題：「兩位先生是要去工作嗎？」他的聲音和表情都誠懇又好奇，「其實我們也是需要工作的。只是十束的工作方式比較特別，又恰好被你們看見了而已。」

「沒錯，我們在白天打零工，替一些婦女挑水或者幫忙施肥什麼的。」千歲洋回答，「其實沒有像在客棧裡工作時那麼累，這些工作比較……唔，不有趣。」

他的措辭引起了詩人的興趣，十束多多良的雙眼亮了起來：「如果可以的話，出羽先生、千歲先生，請問你們願不願意告訴我那些在客棧裡的見聞？」

出羽將臣回答：「當然可以，但我恐怕不是現在，十束先生。我們該去找我們的雇主了。」他頓了頓，「而且這個傢伙覺得不有趣，多半只是因為這裡沒有那些穿著量身訂製的衣服，顯露出美好身材的姑娘們。」

「好吧，那麼祝你們工作順利。」十束多多良看起來有些遺憾，不過他很快又微笑起來，「欣賞令人心情愉快的人事物，比如美女，也是一種享受。對嗎？」

千歲洋瞇起眼睛，笑得露出牙齒，剛要說話便被出羽將臣拉走了。草薙出雲看著離去的兩個年輕人說道：「沒想到你會說出這種話。」

「關於美女？」金髮的詩人輕快地問道，「我當然喜歡她們，只是喜歡和追求是兩回事嘛，就算是追求也有不同的方式呀。」

周防尊抱著安娜插嘴道：「你的歌裡有很多美女。」

草薙出雲笑了出來，十束多多良睜大眼睛：「別告訴我你只記得美女了，King。不然這樣好了，在灰城裡的那一晚，和一位小王子一起離開的王后叫什麼名字？」

「瑪莎。」周防尊說，坐在他兩腿間的安娜抬起頭。

草薙出雲那愉快的表情看起來有些僵硬，然而幾秒鐘之後他和十束多多良同時大笑出聲：「呼……除了王后，尊你到底還記得些什麼？」

「沒有神。」十束多多良笑得臉頰泛紅，揩去眼角的淚水，替周防尊回答。

安娜忽然說道：「洗澡。」她似乎對於在湖畔的那一個早晨印象深刻。

「好吧，洗澡。」草薙出雲揉著自己的肚子，「就暫停旅行和勞動一天。不過明天我們就要和千歲先生與出羽先生搶工作了，這一頓早餐可不便宜。」

他們要找到一段沒有人的河岸費了點功夫，有些婦女在洗衣服或者一些小型的家具，而更多的是比安娜大上一些的孩子，他們在水裡嬉戲、游泳甚至捕捉魚蝦，高亢的笑鬧聲都要蓋過他們的母親的呼喚。在經過這些人們身邊時，安娜趴在周防尊的肩膀上，安安安靜靜地聽十束多多良哼歌。

有一小部分的孩子對於這些陌生人感到好奇，他們暫時停止玩耍，惶然卻又毫不掩飾地盯著有著鮮豔的紅髮、金髮的男人們與渾身雪白、有著一雙紅色的眼睛，穿著紅色裙子的小女孩。她看起來像紅蘋果上的白黴菌。這些孩子的想像力和創造力十分驚人，他們也高聲唱起歌來，一人接著一人，一句接著一句。四名旅人都走遠，歌還沒唱完，又加入了一些本來還在玩水的孩子，於是一個魔鬼就在這晴空下、冰涼的小河畔誕生了。

魔鬼是白色的，她穿著紅色的衣服，胸前有一朵花。當花在貓頭鷹啼叫時盛開，魔鬼的胸口就噴出鮮血，沾染上的人會咳嗽、頭痛、全身長滿水泡（大家一起做出鬼臉：噁！），等水泡全部破裂，那個人就消失不見。最後魔鬼噴乾了她身上的鮮血，就從她站立的地方長出一棵小樹，小樹結出一顆果實，哪一個媽媽吃下了它，魔鬼就鑽進那個媽媽的肚子裡。

「所以她看起來才那麼的小。」最後一個女孩說道。

但顯然其他的孩子們都被她嚇到了，他們憂心忡忡地回到自己的母親們身邊。

而那四位旅人走到上游，在一個有些大石塊的岸邊脫下身上的衣服，先是用手捧起水來喝了幾口，才走進小河裡。河水很清澈，河床上的石塊有些滑，成群的小魚游過他們的腿邊或者撞上他們腳趾間的縫隙，有些癢。詩人停止歌唱，只剩下溪水流動的聲音與蟲鳴鳥叫。

他們沒有花太久的時間清洗身體和玩耍，佔據了這個早晨剩下的時間的事情是讓太陽蒸乾或者讓風吹乾他們體表上和頭髮裡的水。連衣服也被烘得溫暖又芳香。他們躺在石頭上，直到身體的內外都在發熱才穿上衣服。

十束多多良分別吻了草薙出雲和周防尊一下，最後他轉向盯著流水的安娜，將她抱起來，也在她的臉頰上響亮的一口：「小公主，如果妳不是在看石頭、魚和水，那就走吧。清澈的、流動的水是倒影不出東西的，這水裡連天空也沒有。」

「我不要它不流動。」安娜回頭看著他，「它去了哪裡？」

十束多多良眨眨眼睛，安娜歪了歪頭，等待著答案，最後周防尊說：「海。」

草薙出雲接道：「那就是我們將要往的地方。妳可以順著它走，」他和周防尊看了一眼抿著嘴唇的詩人，「但是經由別的方向也可以到達。」

「海邊。」十束多多良終於說話了，他微笑著補充草薙出雲和周防尊的回答，「我們可以接觸到一點點海水。但是除非我們造一隻船，否則不會在海中，只有水會毫無障礙地直接進入浩瀚的汪洋。」

安娜點點頭，從跪著的姿勢站起來：「走吧。」

四名旅人洗過澡之後精神更好了，似乎穿著衣服的身體也變得輕盈，他們繞了小鎮一圈，經過一片片的果園和長方形的農田，最後當然離開了河邊，回到酒館門前時門前的臺階已經被夕陽染成了金黃色。草薙出雲咕噥道：「好吧，又該是吃飯的時間了。」他把門拉開，上面掛著的鈴鐺發出清脆的聲響。

此時酒館的老闆與夥計們都在準備開始營業，聽見開門的聲音時趕人的吆喝聲在抬起頭後便卡在喉頭。老闆比了個請坐的手勢：「十束先生，以及另外兩位從遠方來的客人，讓我們一起吃頓晚餐如何？」

這顯然不是他們第一次遇見這種情況了，四名旅人再次坐到昨晚的桌子旁邊，十束多多良誠懇地說道：「非常感謝您的招待，食物、住宿和您的善意。」

「不必說謝謝。」酒館老闆也坐了下來，他有著黑色的頭髮和眼睛，身材高瘦，看起來似乎頗為精明，「您昨晚唱的那個故事的前面那部份我聽過。不是從其他的詩人那裡，其實您看，我們這個鎮子偶爾就會有些旅人經過，但他們大都是迷途在附近的嘉琳娜樹林裡，轉悠了半天才找到這兒。」他頓了頓，從有些油膩的外套口袋裡掏出一個紅色的響板，「抱歉，我離題了。我的父親說這是您贈送給我的祖父的禮物，如果遇到有一個從兩名王子開始唱歌的詩人，那便是您十束多多良了。」

十束多多良微笑道：「哦，我記得你的祖父和這個小玩意兒。這個是我唯一一個自己動手做的樂器。如果您願意，我想用現在我身上的這把小豎琴和您交換。」

「沒問題。」酒館老闆爽快地說道。

詩人起身到裡面的房間裡去取他的小豎琴，出羽將臣把裝著晚餐（雞蛋、麵包和一片肥滋滋的雞肉）的大鐵盤送上。酒館老闆假裝不經意地打量著傳說中不老不死的詩人的旅伴——他的父親說這位詩人是獨自前來又孤身離開的。

「您喜歡他的歌嗎？」草薙出雲忽然問道。

老闆嚇了一跳，回答道：「當然。雖然那都是些聞所未聞的事情。」

草薙出雲微笑：「對我們來說也是這樣。誰都不知道那個傢伙會說出什麼話、唱出什麼樣的故事來。而且他還是個誠實的人。」

「所以您二位不是……」酒館老闆好奇地打量著正在吃東西的周防尊和抱著安娜的草薙出雲。他們看起來就是比較奇特——和明顯的外鄉人的面貌與裝扮沒有太大關係——就連那個只有兩三歲的女孩都一樣。

草薙出雲搖頭：「當然不是。」他注意到酒館老闆的表情轉為疑惑，「我之所以明白，是因為和他一起從遠方走來這裡（他向酒館老闆眨了眨眼睛）。在我所知道的時間裡，他不曾說謊。」

「我相信您說的，但或許並不是每一個人都會這麼相信。」酒館老闆說。

草薙出雲聳肩。這時詩人拿來了他的小豎琴，與酒館老闆交換了響板，坐下來吃飯。已經吃飽了的周防尊開始教安娜自己拿著餐具進食，不過看起來就只是他握著她的小手，把食物弄碎或弄成泥，再送進她的嘴裡。安娜十分配合，似乎對一輩子沒有離開過這個小鎮的酒館老闆投來的目光渾然不覺。

等他們吃飽，酒館開門的時間也到了。趁著鎮上的人們也才結束工作或者剛吃完晚餐，十束多多良放下餐具，問道：「您剛剛說那個樹林叫做嘉琳娜？我上一次來的時候它還沒有名字，能告訴我它的由來嗎？」

酒館老闆當然不會拒絕。對一個以說故事為生活的人說故事，他講得十分簡短，平鋪直敘。或許也因為這個故事本身就十分單純：一位名叫嘉琳娜的女孩會在夜裡入睡後起身跳舞，她的舞蹈之瘋狂、野蠻甚至淫蕩（他皺著眉頭，吞吞吐吐地說出這個詞）令所有人感到震驚與害怕，尤其是她的父母。而且她在跳舞時一直都閉著眼睛，怎麼叫都叫不醒，醒來後又完全不記得自己做了什麼。要知道她平時可是個謹守規矩的女孩。

任何的驅魔儀式沒有用。最後嘉琳娜的父母把她綁在床上，那名少女很快就變得消瘦蒼白。在某一個清晨，當嘉琳娜的父母要去把他們的女兒從床上解開時，發現房間裡空無一人，而且到處都是斑斑血跡，那些已經有些乾掉的血指向窗戶，又一路連接到附近的那座樹林中。全鎮的男人們在那座樹林裡搜尋了好幾天，都沒有找到那名少女。

故事就到這裡結束。十束多多良點頭，向酒館老闆道了謝，又向他「借用」兩名從灰城來的年輕夥計：「我也想要從他們的那兒獲得一些故事。」

在酒館的客人多起來之前就由兩名夥計輪流向四名旅人講故事，他們一開始不知道要如何說起，後來事件一個接著一個冒出來，有時候兩個人記得的面貌不一樣，他們便停下來爭吵，直到兩種敘述都被拼湊完成。在客人多起來之後詩人就用不知道隔了多少年才回到他手中的響板打著節拍唱歌。今晚的客人更多了。

歌聲持續到深夜，當然大部分的人們都只聽見了故事的其中一個片段，聽了一整晚的只有最開始就在，也最後才離開的酒館老闆與兩名年輕的夥計。詩人與一路和他同行的三個人則留在酒館裡。草薙出雲在鋪床時說道：「你很喜歡那兩個年輕人，千歲先生與出羽先生。」

「是的。」詩人回答，「他們是聊天的好對象。總會遇到一些這樣的人，相處的時間不算多，我應該要好好珍惜。」

周防尊躺到鋪好了的床褥上，安娜則躺在他的腰側，草薙出雲拿了一條毯子蓋在他們的身上：「但是顯然不是所有聊天的好對象都討你喜歡。」

安娜從棉被下鑽出來，兩名正在對話的金髮旅人就在周防尊與他們的小公主的兩側躺了下來，十束多多良面向所有人側躺著：「唔，大概是因為我看到他們的時候會想起火，和其他對我來說非常重要的人。」

「另一些故事和相似之處？」草薙出雲仰躺著，打了個哈欠，隨意地問道。

十束多多郎用驚奇的語氣回答道：「我很少去類比人與人、故事與故事。不如說是連結吧，身在其中是最最奇妙的事情。你可真是敏銳，好出雲。」他不等草薙出雲回答，又放輕了聲音，「晚安，King、好出雲與安娜。」

草薙出雲閉上眼睛：「晚安。」

安娜似乎已經睡著了，周防尊則在均勻的呼吸聲間發出了低低的哼聲。

翌日他們依然早起，吃完了昨晚剩下的麵包，果真出門去尋找打零工的機會。他們在一片農地上蹲著，用手和鐮刀清除雜草時遇見了千歲洋與出羽將臣。所有人都汗流浹背，連亦步亦趨跟在周防尊身後的安娜看起來都有些無聊，因此他們之間沒有太多的交談。通常這樣的工作換來的不是錢，而是可以維持生命的食物，這一次土地的主人答應給他們一些甜菜。這是一種很好的零食，連安娜都很喜歡。他們選擇自己吃掉，而不是儲存起來或者拿到市場上兜售。

他們又在這個小鎮上待了兩天，啟程的時候那首由在河邊遊戲的孩子們所編的「魔女之歌」已經在鎮上流傳開來。沒有人去探究它到底是從什麼時候、從哪裡出現的，因此旅人們離開時並沒有任何人向他們道別。就連酒吧老闆都將曾經屬於十束多多良的小豎琴藏在閣樓裡。

旅人們順著因迪士河的支流再往西南方向走，走到黃昏時分，找到一處背風的小土丘，撿拾乾枯的柴草，生起火來。草薙出雲在離開前花掉了大半的積蓄購買食物，反正在曠野上他們暫時不需要那些叮噹作響的圓形金屬。

十束多多良把他的響板收了起來，因為草薙出雲說如果他再一路上用那個小東西發出不規則的噪音，就要把這個不知道幾歲了的樂器扔進火堆裡，並且要詩人自己去尋找東西吃。詩人皺著臉抱怨：「好出雲，你不能只喜歡活潑的手風琴和溫柔的小豎琴，你聽這響板的聲音，嘹亮又樸實……」

「噓。」周防尊忽然打斷了他的話。兩名金髮旅人疑惑地看著他，只見那有著一頭囂張的紅色頭髮的年輕人從火堆旁站起來，兩隻眼睛在火光的映照下宛如在空氣中燃燒的星辰，它們轉向旅人們背後的小山坡。

曠野上如果有風，很難聽得見其他的聲音。其他的三個人用眼睛緊緊盯著周防尊所看的方向，草薙出雲甚至開始準備製作火炬，直到兩個看起來是人的影子在山坡上出現。他們耷拉著肩膀，緩緩地向火光靠近。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20191223增加結尾一點內容。我改變主意了，這裡不必寫得太詳細又太煽情XDDD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從十二月底斷掉了，大半個月沒開文檔，昨天瞪著螢幕，腦袋一片空白，於是……開一點車（不是  
真的差不多可以結尾了，就讓他們談戀愛好了（什麼？  
對不起我以後會乖乖地寫完每天的進度嗚嗚嗚嗚可是接下來要過年了又沒有時間了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚
> 
> Trevor Demaere (Vocal: Anthony Meyer)－Deep Within Our Minds  
YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdlPwIgvt3o  
SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/trevor-demaere-music/trevor-demaere-deep-within-our-minds-ft-anthony-meyer  
繼續推推推男神XD

周防尊瞇了瞇眼睛，又坐回地上。十束多多良用輕快的聲音向那兩個人打招呼：「晚上好呀，千歲先生、出羽先生。」

「真意外會在這個時候、這個地點見到兩位。」鬆了口氣的草薙出雲接著說。

兩名小夥子的背上背著包袱，他們先是左顧右盼，又看了對方一眼，最後出羽將臣說道：「我們在看見三位的時候就悄悄決定要跟著離開了。」

周防尊抬了抬眼皮，安娜也跟著看了過來，千歲洋微笑著向她揮手。安娜便用她那又輕又甜的聲音說道：「晚上好，洋。晚上好，將臣。」

千歲洋露出驚喜的笑容：「天啊，安娜小姐可真是太聰明了！」

草薙出雲清了清喉嚨：「為什麼你們會做出這樣的決定呢？我們只是四處飄泊的旅人，並沒有過得比你們更好，也沒有什麼值得跟隨的地方。老實說，我一直以為所有人都會跟著灰城的公爵一同前往王城。」

「我們只是選擇了不同的方向。」出羽將臣說，「目的可能也不是為了流浪，但也確實沒有其他更特別的理由。在知道怎麼生存之前，我們可以跟著你們嗎？」他看起來有些忐忑。兩個小夥子確實一直站著，肩上的包袱也沒有放下來。

在草薙出雲開口之前，十束多多良搶先說道：「當然沒什麼不可以。或者我該說歡迎！人多也就熱鬧嘛。你說對嗎，King？」他轉頭看向周防尊。

周防尊沒有再看向兩名鬆了口氣的小夥子，只是開始動手把篝火弄得更大一些，在過程中他的指尖差點就要伸進火舌裡。

草薙出雲嘆了口氣：「我還是不懂，但是算了。你們有吃東西嗎？」

兩名小夥子點頭，不過他們看起來更希望坐到火堆旁取暖。

夜裡四名走過長遠路途的旅人先讓千歲洋與出羽將臣睡覺，然後才輪到他們。十束多多良陪著兩名小夥子又說了一會兒話。

「老實說，我現在感覺有些興奮。」千歲洋說道。

十束多多良微笑著問：「很少在這樣的夜裡還醒著？有時候我會覺得自己在一片安靜的環境裡精神更好。」他與人對話時嘴角幾乎總是上揚著的。

千歲洋眨眨眼睛：「唔，或許吧……」他轉頭看向出羽將臣，卻發現自己的朋友似乎也不太明白，「但我想更多是……」這個活潑的大男孩有些不好意思地笑了起來，「這是我們第一次走了這麼遠的距離。如果不是因為那場火，我們可能永遠不會離開灰城。很奇怪，在這之前竟然完全沒有想要離開那裏的想法。」

詩人點頭，他的目光越過火焰，落在睡著的草薙出雲、周防尊與安娜身上：「所以你們認為你們的離開，是有原因的嗎？而且好出雲說得沒錯，你們選擇了一個和大部分人都不一樣的方向。王城的街道可以有一座房子那麼寬，地磚每天都擦洗得閃閃發亮，更多的食物、更多的衣服、更多不一樣的人，包括美女。」

出羽將臣笑了出來，他用揶揄的目光看向自己的朋友：「對千歲來說，美女哪裡都有，這倒不必擔心。不過從一有了離開的想法，邁出第一步之後，您剛剛說的那些就都不是停留的理由了。」他頓了頓，誠實地說，「但為什麼不是王城，而是湖和樹林，我還不知道原因。」他又看向了千歲洋。

千歲洋搖頭，他也不知道為什麼自己和出羽將臣要在最冷的日出時分前往寒氣逼人的湖邊，越過湖，進入森林，沒有人行走在他們的前面或後面。

「沒關係，反正都是行走嘛。」十束多多良拍了拍兩個小夥子的肩膀，「最初的方向不一樣，說不準哪天便會和那些背道而馳的人相遇了呢。」然後他向他們道了晚安，挨到周防尊身邊躺下了。

幾分鐘之後，千歲洋才在劈劈啪啪的柴火聲裡輕聲問道：「那是什麼意思？」

出羽將臣聳肩：「他的意思也許是總有一天我們或者走向王城的那些人會折返，走向相反的方向。」他抬起頭，隨意地看向天上的星星，「只要繼續行走？」

千歲洋看起來似乎已經放棄思考，他打了個哈欠：「唔，從今天開始？」

「你可不能就這樣睡著了。」出羽將臣說，「你如果睡了，我會打醒你的。」

千歲洋抹了把臉：「當然，我不會睡的。」他站起身來，暫時遠離火堆，直到夜晚的寒意讓他忍不住打了個哆嗦才回到出羽將臣的身邊。

他們直守到周防尊醒來。那個紅頭髮的旅人毫無預兆地突然坐起，直把兩名小夥子嚇得跳了起來，可周防尊又忽然沒了動靜，看起來似乎還沒完全清醒。

「早……呃，晚安，不，晚上好？」千歲洋愣愣地問好。

周防尊抬手捋了一下自己亂七八糟的紅髮，發出一聲鼻音，就坐在原地盤起腿來，說道：「你們可以睡覺了。」

「其實還不睏……」千歲洋又說，確實剛剛撐過了最想睡的時候，現在精神頭反而又上來了。但是他剛說完，被出羽將臣扯了下袖子，再抬頭看周防尊，宛如撞見曠野裡低低飛行的兩顆彗星，在地平線上，永不墜落。他楞楞地閉上嘴巴。

兩名小夥子並排躺下，起先背對著篝火，然後又翻過身來。露宿果真一點兒都不勇敢，也不浪漫，跳動的火光穿透他們的眼皮，竟有種被迫不停眨眼的感覺，身體的兩面一冷一熱，濕氣從髮梢和腳趾開始攀爬。昏昏沉沉間，似乎還有些低低的說話聲、笑聲，安靜下來的時候醒著的人的嘴巴便悄悄地碰在一塊兒。

他們連什麼時候天亮的都不知道。開始旅行的第一個夜晚，陽光比篝火更令人昏昏欲睡，腰痠背痛，眼皮似乎黏在一塊兒，睫毛上掛著一夜的露水，也重逾千鈞。十束多多良看著地上兩名慢慢蜷縮起來的小夥子，輕聲道：「讓他們睡吧。」

草薙出雲轉頭看向紅頭髮的旅人：「那麼你呢？要再睡一會嗎？尊。」

「我餓了。」周防尊說。

草薙出雲用在最後一顆星星被太陽的光芒淹沒時才吻過對方的喉結的嘴巴說：「你明明可以自己動手拿點東西，甚至不需要走出一百步。不，十步都不用。」

周防尊盯著他說道：「你沒有說過可以。」

「現在你知道可以了。」草薙出雲嘆了一口氣。

也才清醒不久的詩人笑了起來，他像是要培養一個新的習慣，親了親草薙出雲又親了親周防尊：「早安，好出雲。早安，King。吃過早餐再睡也是可以的嘛。」

「如果你是一個人，這樣一段路程會走多久？」周防尊卻轉頭問十束多多良，在他的身後草薙出雲揮了揮拳頭，轉身開始搗鼓起他們的行李。

十束多多良先喝水，冰涼的水流進他大半個晚上不曾使用的咽喉：「這是個不好回答的問題呀，King。我很多時候甚至不知道自己身在何方。」他頓了頓，「但如果你要問的只是距離，那麼我想或許不需要兩年。」

草薙出雲正從他們的行李中拿出乾硬的麵包架到火上烤：「這樣聽起來，一個人需要的時間比較短？」

「但我也可能隨時死在路途中，然後十束多多良這個人就消失了。」詩人說。

周防尊指出：「和我們走在一起你也可能隨時死掉。」

十束多多良微笑：「所以沒有原因能指出為什麼一個人走的時候花的時間比較少。也許我根本就沒有走過這條路呢。我記得很多路上的東西，但不記得路。」

草薙出雲把熱烘烘的麵包塞進他們手中，十束多多良被燙得叫了起來。旅人們開始吃東西，過程中安娜醒了過來，於是要等到連安娜都吃飽了，兩名昏睡著的小夥子才被女孩兒輕輕地推醒：「早安，阿洋。早安，將臣。」

這著實是個疲倦但又清爽的早晨，只是兩個小夥子走到了中午膝蓋和腳踝便都又痠又疼，好像爬了一整天的樓梯。其實三個旅人的鞋子也都破了，但是他們似乎打算走到海邊，把它們踢進浩瀚無垠的水中，再回頭做一雙新的鞋。

十束多多良體貼地攬下了撿拾柴火的工作，安娜待在草薙出雲的身邊，遞給他鹽巴和鍋具。千歲洋邊揉捏著自己的小腿，邊說道：「以前聽客人說過，到了海邊就不必再花錢買鹽。」

「只是不必花這麼多錢去買。」出羽將臣糾正他。

草薙出雲將那昂貴的、粗糙的白色粉末撒在被拔了毛、放了血的斑鳩身上：「確實一路走來，這東西的價格已經從不可能獲得的奢侈品變成偶爾一次的享受。然而美味的東西是會使人上癮的。」

周防尊在旁邊的草地抹去手上的血跡，坐回安娜身邊，沒有加入談話。安娜說道：「尊喜歡吃肉，尤其是加了鹽巴的肉。出雲喜歡酒和水果。多多良喜歡蜜。」

「我很高興妳並不挑食，安娜。」草薙出雲微笑，他把裝有鹽巴的小布包還給她。小女孩把它塞回他們的包袱裡。

抱著一捆木柴的金髮詩人也加入了他們的談話：「口腹之慾令人愉快。」

「只有在吃的時候才是。」周防尊說。

千歲洋舉起手來，慢慢地說：「我覺得吃飽了的感覺也很棒。」

出羽將臣也說：「只有飢餓才會使獵人進入森林、漁夫離開岸邊。」

「所以如果我感覺不到餓，我可能就死了。」十束多多良一屁股坐下。

草薙出雲哼了一聲：「你表達肚子餓的方式愈來愈令人不耐煩了。」

金髮詩人愉快地笑了：「可是你聽懂了，聰明的好出雲！」

「我寧願由尊來說。」草薙出雲皺著眉頭，轉頭看向沉默的紅髮旅人，「不，你們還是都不要說話好了。」

咕嚕聲從千歲洋與出羽將臣的方向傳來，兩個小夥子尷尬地摀住腹部。斑鳩被架在火堆上，布滿疙瘩的表皮從蒼白到金黃酥脆，等到油脂和香味都溢出來，蜷縮著的翅膀便被扯下。今天有四個人要吃飯，周防尊捉了兩隻鳥。十束多多良採集了一些漂亮的藍色野果，它們當然不如鳥肉那樣油膩，安娜用帶著油腥的小嘴嘗了一口，立刻瞇起眼睛：「好酸。」

「唔，我這顆是甜的。」金髮的詩人用吃到一半的果子與她交換，就著小女孩的齒痕也咬了一口那顆酸溜溜的果子，登時口裡生津，整張臉皺在一起，「噢……它還沒完全成熟。也許我們一路朝這個方向前行，都不必擔心霜和雪了。」

「今年的冬天來得比較遲。」草薙出雲說。

周防尊的手上拿著輕盈的斑鳩骨頭架子：「是這裡的冬天來得比較遲。」

十束多多良微笑：「有個前輩說海風會驅散從陸地深處蔓延開的寒冷，否則沒有人能解釋為什麼海水從不結凍。」他頓了頓，「但是詩人們也從不到海上。」

草薙出雲撲滅火堆：「繼續前進，也許你會成為第一個到海上的詩人。」

「是的，那是我沒去過的地方。」十束多多良說道，「但是這片陸地上我沒去過的地方也很多。有時候人們聽過我的名字，我就以為自己到過那裏了。」

出羽將臣問道：「如果是在有大風雪的冬天，我們要怎麼度過？」

「其實和你們在灰城裡的情況差不多。」草薙出雲說，「第一年在某一個村子裡借助一個冬天，我們用勞動換取食物。第二年，也就是去年秋天，在樹葉開始掉落的時候在最靠近河岸的樹木之間蓋一間簡陋的屋子。」他在小夥子驚訝的目光中補充道，「尊的腳生了凍瘡。」

十束多多良說：「所以King在抵達灰城之前，有一段路是赤著腳走的。」

周防尊把鳥兒的骨架扔了出去，它落在羽毛和血跡上面，紅髮的旅人再次用青草擦拭雙手，然後開始喝水。出羽將臣也問：「那麼你們……噢，我是說您，十束先生，您記得您到過灰城嗎？」

「我想沒有。」詩人回答，「或許我到過同一個地方，但它那時還不是灰城。人們幫助我記得自己到過哪兒，但在那座城裡我也只是個旅人，然後現在我又離開它了。每天都有很多人離開它。」

兩個小夥子對視了一眼，最後千歲洋乾巴巴地說：「我們似乎也是這樣。」

草薙出雲收拾好東西，抱起有些昏昏欲睡的安娜，將包袱丟給周防尊：「走吧。不只是離開那座城，我們也不可能一直坐在這裡。」

所有人都站起來，兩個小夥子抬了抬腳，吃過飯後，他們似乎又獲得了力氣，腿腳也暫時沒那麼痠疼。周防尊向草薙出雲要了一根紙菸。似乎隨著他們的前行，不只是鹽巴，連這種煙霧瀰漫的小愛好也不再那麼昂貴。草薙出雲給了他兩根：「你才剛剛漱過口。」

周防尊點著了菸頭：「我會再漱一次。」然後他張開嘴巴，露出一口白牙和嫣紅、柔軟又濕潤的舌頭。帶著焦味的煙霧在他的臉前往上盤旋。

草薙出雲在他的嘴唇上咬了一口。這是他們第一次在小夥子們面前親吻，安娜坐在草薙出雲的臂彎裡，伸出手揮散那些煙霧。周防尊的嘴唇有些腫起，啣著細細的紙菸，挎著包袱慢慢地往前走，但是他的步伐很大。走在他身旁的十束多多良再次唱起了歌，是普通的田園詩，雲朵、山丘、草地、玫瑰、湖泊、牛羊和彩虹，不侷限於南方或北方，在簌簌的秋季被悠閒地提起。

兩名小夥子當然不會知道該怎麼走，他們只是聽著歌，然後跟著前面三個人的腳步，而安娜在這過程中也睡著了。只要知道太陽、月亮和星星是從東方升起、在西方落下，便足以判斷前進的方向。在聽見安娜均勻的呼吸聲之後，詩人結束了對於自然和生命的懷想與讚嘆，又說起皇帝薩洛楊以及他所繼承的帝國。

這個故事很長，最後以戰爭和另一個帝國的崛起做結尾，說到這裡，他們已經再次走出森林，能夠看見另一座村莊，四周全是金色的麥田。兩名小夥子也已經習慣了不停的行走。

秋季也正是農忙時節，這些旅人們趕上了工作的機會，除了收割、搬運、曝曬、篩取和碾磨，他們也常常和一些村裡的姑娘們在田地中彎著腰拾穗。千歲洋開始學著唱歌，不過他的歌裡更多的是攀爬著薔薇的圍牆與在風中飄揚的裙襬。從灰城來到這兒，他從安靜的夥計變成另一個說故事的人。

「就好像他已經在這裡居住了十年。」出羽將臣低聲說。

十束多多良從泥土裡撿起一粒麥子：「這也不壞呀，你看他過得很開心。」

草薙出雲捶了捶自己的後腰，將手中的麥子放在安娜用雙手托起的裙襬上：「只要有這些年輕漂亮的姑娘，那小子在哪兒都會很愉快。」

出羽將臣乾巴巴地承認：「他看起來比以前更愉快。」

「阿洋說的故事和以前的不一樣。」安娜說。

出羽將臣咳了一聲，十束多多良和草薙出雲笑了，詩人本來想摸摸小女孩的頭，但是看見自己手上的泥土又縮了回去：「也許只是他記錯了呢。」

周防尊對安娜說：「如果妳記得十束說過的每一個字，以後也可以這樣告訴他。」他彎下腰，把更多麥子放到小女孩的裙襬上，背部的肌肉線條因為這個動作而拉扯、伸展，帶著衣服移動，露出一小截後腰。

安娜說：「多多良的故事沒有重複，他也沒有把阿洋的故事再說一遍。」

「King的速度真快。」十束多多良笑嘻嘻地說，「說到重複的話……等我寫完那些羊皮紙，它們就是重複的東西了。到時候安娜可以看看我有沒有記錯。」

草薙出雲拍拍手：「好了，不管有沒有人知道詩人們到底是不是胡說八道，如果我們晚上還想要有地方可以睡覺，現在就不是偷懶的時候。」

出羽將臣應了一聲，前去將與一名綁著辮子的姑娘談笑的千歲洋給揪回來。沒有對話和敘述的時間也過得很快，尤其是在工作了一天之後，當他們直起身來，便會發現自己早已飢腸轆轆。

他們睡在逐漸被填滿的穀倉裡，晚餐是一種加了芝麻的硬梆梆的烤餅和兩顆雞蛋，貼在鐵鍋上烘熱了倒也香氣四溢。兩顆蛋當然也不是均分成五份，兩名小夥子吃掉三分之二顆，安娜吃掉半顆，剩下的給十束多多良、草薙出雲和周防尊。餅很乾，就著白白黃黃的雞蛋嚼到後來彷彿有個硬塊堵在喉頭，便又將水袋互相傳遞。穀倉裡當然不能生火，幾個人坐在火堆旁吹著風，也不算太冷。

冷的是入了夜，擠在一塊兒睡覺的時候。外頭已經聽不到蟲鳴，穀倉的牆有縫隙，夜風鑽進來，佔據了角落的老鼠們吱吱叫了幾聲，周防尊便感覺到一隻手搭上腰側，然後慢慢地往前滑，直到貼上他的下腹。他沒有睡著，十束多多良沒有，草薙出雲也仍然醒著。他側躺著，面對草薙出雲，身體暖和，身後的金髮詩人便緊緊偎著他的脊背。

「說起來，這件事情或許該在去年發生。」草薙出雲用氣音說。

十束多多良的嘴唇貼在周防尊的後頸，他的聲音也有些低啞：「從我遇見你們到現在，還不算太晚、太長久，不是嗎？」

周防尊發出一聲鼻音，草薙出雲的手臂越過他，和十束多多良的手臂交錯，然後那隻在毯子下被捂得溫熱的手停在他的屁股和十束多多良的胯下之間。草薙出雲又移動腦袋，輕輕地吻了一下他的臉頰，卻是對著十束多多良說話：「因為你從來不曾經歷過這個嗎……」

「唔，確實不曾……」十束多多良就快要把下巴戳在周防尊的肩膀上，他幾乎是咬著他的王的耳朵吹氣，「好出雲，看在我誠實的份上，輕點……」

草薙出雲的手已經伸進了十束多多良的褲子裡，摸到他在柔軟的恥毛中勃起的陰莖，那些應該也是淺淡的金色的體毛似乎是被體溫和潮氣給蒸軟的，詩人的陰莖有些顫抖，頂端濕潤，草薙出雲的手指順著龜頭和突起的筋絡往下一直往下摸到根部。而十束多多良的手掌則貼著周防尊的褲襠，卻還要抬起手指來撩撥著草薙出雲一樣鼓起的胯下。

詩人用嘆息般的聲音和語氣說：「我從不知道這樣的溫暖與興奮。」

「很熱。」周防尊咕噥，他的手本來在毯子外面，此時也加入了十束多多良和草薙出雲，與詩人從他的背後伸來的手碰在一起。

草薙出雲也發出一聲喘息，他的陰莖被周防尊的手握住，十束多多良卻又拉下他們的褲子，當他們不知不覺愈靠愈近，便再次互相碰觸、充血膨脹，又熱又硬，亟待爆發——

「尊，還沒……」草薙出雲低聲說。他咬著牙，搓揉著悄悄露出微笑的十束多多良的陰莖。這個得寸進尺的詩人把手掌疊在周防尊的手背上，一次握住他們兩人，彈奏豎琴般愛撫著。

三個人喘息幾乎沒有間隙，睡得更靠近門口的千歲洋或者出羽將臣翻了個身，十束多多良的陰囊被不輕不重捏了一下，他咬了一下自己的舌尖，又張開嘴巴含著周防尊後頸的一塊皮膚，又鹹又熱，都是汗水的味道，令人更加暈眩、亢奮，接著他又把手移到周防尊的下腹，輕輕地撫摸著紅頭髮的青年的腹肌。

此時十束多多良的眼睛亮得驚人，宛如黃沙蜃景中反照太陽的湖泊，一邊被周防尊的紅髮遮掩，一邊正對著上了栓的穀倉大門，然後他移動視線，看向黑暗中低聲喘息著的草薙出雲的輪廓。草薙出雲倒是沒有睜開眼睛，他開啟了關於時間的話題，但無暇思考這件事情為什麼會發生，當然也不太在乎地點——即使門邊的小夥子又翻了個身。

周防尊的眼睛則半睜著，似乎睡眼惺忪，看向毯子下起伏、顫抖的身體。他出了一身汗，三個人漸漸都被自己與對方身體中的水浸透，又濕又熱，從牆縫中吹入的風鑽不進這張破舊、還有些髒兮兮的毯子。最後是十束多多良先射了出來，他的呼吸與喘息似乎暫停了一瞬間，整個人又慢慢放鬆，黏稠的精液弄濕了周防尊臀部的褲子。詩人眨眨眼睛，鬆開被他吮紅了的周防尊的脖子：「這就像不吃不喝行走了一天一夜。」他的手仍然愛撫著草薙出雲與周防尊，在他們低低的喘息聲中說，「然後躺下來，讓骨頭與血肉找到自己應該待的地方。」

草薙出雲的手摸上周防尊的屁股，他的指尖沾上一些涼涼的液體，最後停留在周防尊的腰上、十束多多良的手臂旁。他和周防尊在另一張毯子上微微移動，摩蹭著彼此，幾乎同時射精在十束多多良的手中。

他們身體內外的熱度當然沒有這麼快就散去，急促、沉重的呼吸也需要好一會兒才能平復，三個人並排躺著，手臂與腿交疊，在凹凸不平的毯子下睡去。

在他們睡著之後，睡在門邊的兩個小夥子先後起來到外頭上廁所，這夜守得臉紅心跳，卻也有驚無險。旅人們在這個村子裡留到了春天，能夠聽見已經露出河床上的石頭的溪流再次發出潺潺的聲音時。這個冬天的風雪來得確實很遲，而且聲勢不猛、威力不強，村子裡甚至沒有一隻雞被凍死。

隨著春天的來到，一個從遠方來的消息也傳進了村子。聽說那在荒原的角落、依山傍水的灰城成了一座空城鬼窟，一半斷井頹垣，一半藏污納垢、龍蛇雜處，而原先生活在那兒的居民於城主的帶領之下，徒步穿越荒原，並幸運地發現了一個藏滿金銀財寶的地洞，他們跋山涉水，去到王城，將那些財寶獻給了國王。

「聽起來是個好的結局。」草薙出雲說。

千歲洋說道：「如果當時我和出羽跟著公爵走，那麼發現地洞中的寶藏的將會是我們，但是最後那些東西仍舊不屬於我們。」

出羽將臣聳肩：「誰知道最先發現的人，包括伯爵和男爵有沒有偷偷藏起一部份的東西，或者有些人也可以宣稱其中有他們遺失的物品，就像古登考夫夫人說過她的紫色寶石耳墜不見了，她的丈夫還因此剖開了十三條狗的肚子。」

十束多多良發出一聲驚呼：「就算找到了，那位夫人還可能再次配戴它們嗎？」他近似自問自答，又說道，「確實在荒原中的地洞容易讓人聯想到盜賊，但是只有地洞，沒有人，這就好像山洞中的石門不經意被打開。」他說過這個故事。一個年輕人不經意間發現殘忍、貪婪的大盜們的藏寶之處與通關密語，偷拿財寶被發現，最後以智計殺死了盜賊的頭目，並將他們一網打盡。

「我還聽說那些財寶旁邊有好幾具骸骨，而且那些金幣不一定乾淨，唔，我是說可能沾有血跡之類的。」千歲洋說。

草薙出雲評論道：「這個消息傳過來，似乎每個人都進到了那個地洞裡。」

十束多多良微笑：「但是兩手空空。」

「也許真的有人進了地洞但沒有拿取任何財寶，畢竟沒有人知道那些骸骨本來是誰，又為什麼會出現在那裏。」出羽將臣皺眉，「應該沒有喜歡收藏屍體的盜賊，他們的目的一直都是財富和玩樂。」

這時周防尊從外面走進穀倉裡，手裡拎著一隻不停撲騰、咯咯叫著的老母雞，安娜拉著他的衣角，慢吞吞地跟在一邊。兩個人的身上都黏滿了羽毛。

「一個人的歡樂很難被預測與被控制，也無法以財富來計算。」草薙出雲說，他轉向周防尊，「尊，那是從哪兒捉來的？」

周防尊鬆開手，那隻老母雞便啼叫著滾到地上，又搧著翅膀衝向那一堆堆的穀子，被千歲洋伸腿擋住，在不大的空間裡兜著圈子。他拔下身上黏著的羽毛：「別人送的，讓我隨便抓一隻。」

草薙出雲瞪大了眼睛：「你抓了一隻老母雞？」他看向安娜，穿著新衣服，正在抖落裙襬上的羽毛的小女孩點了點頭，「好吧，至少我們有一隻雞。」

「要換？」周防尊看了看草薙出雲，又看了看滿地亂跑的老母雞。

草薙出雲搖頭：「不需要，這已經夠好了，你看牠還很……健康。我們沒道理這麼做。」他頓了頓，「而且我猜你忘了向人家道謝。」

周防尊抿著嘴唇。十束多多良則蹲在安娜身前，替她整理衣服、檢查她身上有沒有傷口：「安娜覺得新鞋好穿嗎？會不會不合腳？」安娜搖頭。她長大了一些，草薙出雲把剩下的錢都掏出來給她做了一套新衣服，此時她的腳上蹬著一雙黑黑亮亮的皮鞋，腳踝上繫著紅色的絲帶。詩人把最後一根羽毛從她的領子上取下，微笑道：「看起來妳很喜歡。」

這次安娜點了頭。草薙出雲拎著收拾好的包袱走到門口，千歲洋終於捉到了可憐的老母雞，把牠的雙腳綁上，也一並拎了過來。草薙出雲盯著周防尊，紅頭髮的旅人只好伸手將那已經暈頭轉向的雞接過。

「那麼，祝福你們的生活美滿愉快。」草薙出雲對兩個小夥子說。

出羽將臣說道：「如果這傢伙沒有在明年春天之前結婚，我會去尋找你們。」

千歲洋嚷道：「如果我還沒有追到璐蒂怎麼辦？她從來只會對著我笑，話又很少，你們應該看看她的笑容，又甜美又神秘。我可沒把握她會和我一起走，或者就在這兒等待我不確定的回家日期。」

「沒錯，你不能強迫任何人跟著你走或者等待你。」十束多多良笑道。

草薙出雲說：「留在這裡也是個不錯的決定，你們也並不是在等待我們，當然更別提跟隨或者尋找了。」他看向出羽將臣。

穀倉的門被打開，初春的陽光是溫暖的，空氣卻還有些冷，三個青年和一個長高了一些的小女孩踩著影子走到太陽之下，不約而同打了個寒顫。十束多多良轉身面對著選擇留下來生活，仍待在穀倉裡的兩名小夥子：「好出雲已經祝福過你們，我只希望還有機會能夠聽見你們的故事。再見了，千歲先生、出羽先生。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷偷問一下，如果這個故事做成電子書，不用付費，讓大家下載，會有人想要收藏嗎www  
雖然沒有人舉手我也還是會做啦（問屁


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒意外的話，這是倒數第二章。寫到覺得自己有結局panic（  
對不起現在才來提醒：大家都看到上面大大的、粗體的Major Character(s) Death了嗎？  
來跟著我一起唸：十束多多良是永生者。  
想到一個自己不太喜歡但似乎滿簡單的說法：不虐、BE。
> 
> 另外悄悄偷渡掉了地點三十題的海裡（揍  
想的是小時候到海邊玩耍時的情況，我的膝蓋撞到礁石，立刻流血，於是我哭了。最糟糕的是這樣我就不能玩水了Q  
《造船之歌》也是有的，小時候練習鋼琴很喜歡彈，因為可以很用力（鋼琴：WTF
> 
> 最近再次瘋狂愛上Eurielle。  
EURIELLE & RYAN LOUDER - MIDSUMMER'S SONG：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92lmM8KpWcw

這一次除了暫時還得居住在穀倉裡的兩名小夥子，村裡的許多居民也都出得門來向旅人們道別，要知道冬天裡在溫暖的酒吧裡讓酒意浸透脾肺，烘出一身醺醺然的熱氣，再聽上幾個真假不論的故事，也堪稱一大享受。周防尊牽著安娜，十束多多良與草薙出雲走在他們的兩側，兩名金色頭髮的旅人從來都更能言會道、善於交際，抬起手來揮舞、微笑著道別的也就是他們兩人。

當四名旅人的背影愈來愈遠，千歲洋轉頭問站在身邊的出羽將臣：「十束先生說的是希望聽見我們講的故事，還是希望聽見我們自己的故事？」

「如果是十束先生的希望，那麼我想兩者或許沒什麼差別。」出羽將臣抱著手臂，抬了抬下巴，「你的薔薇花下的璐蒂來了。」

而四名旅人接下來的路途愈來愈平坦寬闊，跟著水流的方向走，便能去到眾水匯聚之地。與大海愈接近，他們距離鎮目鎮、王城、灰城和途經的任何一座村莊也愈來愈遙遠。詩人的歌裡也愈來愈多關於大海的片段。那是一個這片大陸上的所有人都未曾踏足的世界，故而更不知真假。誰也不能說海底是否真的住著人魚、塞壬是否真的坐在礁石上唱歌以蠱惑經過的船隻。

或者當狂風颳起時，是否真的有一個手持長戟的巨大神靈在興風作浪。

反正陸地上不可能發生的事情，一旦進入了海洋的範圍似乎就有了活力。然而詩人的故事依舊以船隻歸航或者岸邊的人們撿拾到一塊朽爛的木板作結尾。

在開闊的平原上，在海上的船隻駛入迷霧、不知所蹤的時間縫隙，十束多多良、草薙出雲和周防尊之間的碰觸、親吻和愛撫愈來愈尋常，他們甚至除了脫光衣服，漸漸不再顧慮安娜也在場的情況。當然這樣的活動通常只在兩個人之間發生，另一個人便會帶著小女孩前去打水、採摘野菜野果，或者只是隨處亂晃。

而且他們的脖子、肩膀和手臂上偶爾露出的吻痕似乎讓安娜十分感興趣，她會把自己柔軟的手掌貼在那些花瓣般的紅色痕跡上：「你們在彼此身上留下這些。」草薙出雲有些臉紅，咳了一聲；周防尊則彎下身來，手臂一撈，將她抱了起來，輕輕地在小女孩粉嫩的臉頰上咬了一口。安娜側過頭看草薙出雲，「我也有嗎？」

草薙出雲瞪著周防尊，十束多多良笑道：「沒有喔，這是不一樣的。」

安娜抬起手摸了摸自己的臉頰，發現除了有些濕潤之外，沒有腫起，甚至也沒有任何的齒痕：「那是什麼？」

「你們真是亂來！」草薙出雲皺著眉頭說，「安娜也不要再問了。」

周防尊和攬著他的脖子的安娜無辜地看向金色頭髮的旅人，十束多多良則碰了碰草薙出雲的手臂：「別這樣，好出雲。既然都已經讓安娜看見了，不允許她問問題可不是件好事。」他轉頭看向安娜，「這個嘛……」他揉了揉自己鎖骨上方的一個紅點，「算是一個暫時的痕跡，就像跌倒了會破皮和瘀青一樣，只不過沒有那麼痛，而且是我們自己同意它們出現的。」

「所以它們會消失。」安娜說。

草薙出雲迅速接道：「沒錯，它們會消失，且時間比破皮和瘀青的消失更短。」

周防尊慢吞吞地說：「然後新的就會出現。」

「尊！」草薙出雲喊道，「你也閉嘴，十束！安娜，這些事情以後再慢慢讓妳知道，現在真的不適合，好嗎？」

安娜眨了眨眼睛：「好吧。等適合的時候到了，請讓我知道，出雲。」

「會的。」草薙出雲嘆了口氣。他看著周防尊把小女孩放到地上，然後她朝著他跑過來，伸出手，「妳有沒有被蚊子叮？」他牽著小女孩。

此時他們已經進入蚊蟲肆虐的區域，漂亮些的有斑斕的蝴蝶與棲停在樹幹上的肥胖的飛蛾，危險的有如兩個指節長的蜜蜂和顏色鮮艷的蠍子，但最最煩人的還是那總在耳邊嗡嗡嗡的成群蚊蠅。旅人們循著詩人那模糊的記憶與當地人的提點，才利用一些植物獲得些許安寧。然而樹林子裡溽濕燠熱，尤其是周防尊容易流汗，沒過一會兒就要重新塗抹那些草藥的汁液，渾身都是濃烈的植物味道，被嗆得鼻子發癢，直打噴嚏。

安娜搖頭，她不太出汗，除了鞋底的泥巴，整個人除了頭髮有些凌亂之外乾乾淨淨的，身處何地都是一朵安靜的花苞兒。十束多多良忽然說道：「如果被蚊子叮了，那可就不是我們身上的紅點點能比的了，它會腫起來，而且很癢。」

「你真是夠了。」草薙出雲終於忍不住敲了一下詩人的頭。

十束多多涼抱著自己的頭，發出誇張的痛呼聲：「好吧！好出雲，我不敢了！」

安娜踮起腳尖，十束多多良順從地彎腰讓她摸一摸自己其實並沒有頂著一個腫包的腦袋。他們停下來喝水，擦去一身汗之後才繼續前進。

即便天氣熱得令人對於行走失去耐性，他們仍然繼續行走。而且詩人似乎很喜歡這片生機勃勃又雜亂無比的土地，這裡色彩豐富，每一秒耳邊都迴盪著流動的聲音，有些甚至互相應和、彼此依存共生，居民們也和他們所到過、所離開過的每一個村莊裡的人們一樣，絕大部分都好奇而且不帶惡意，並且願意無條件地給與出生活上的一點點收穫。詩人愈來愈少唱歌或者說故事，他花了更多時間在觀看與聆聽那些不屬於人類的語言和思想的聲音。

當然還有嗅聞、品嘗和觸摸。旅人們總是和孩子一樣，學習著認識與分辨所有的人事物。以前見過的，十束多多良大部分都記得，因此至少他們不必擔心會誤食誤碰有毒的東西。安娜很喜歡一種有一個臉盆那麼大的紅花，可惜十束多多良與草薙出雲禁止她靠近。

「我覺得我能聽見海的聲音。」十束多多良說，安娜的注意力被他拉了回來。

草薙出雲正在處理周防尊不小心被蜜蜂螫到的傷口，他小心地、慢慢地把蜂針拔起，周防尊嘶了一聲，把斷成兩截的蜜蜂屍體丟在一邊：「蟲子。」

「我聽不到，那是什麼樣的聲音？」安娜抬起頭，瘦小的腰背挺得筆直，但她自己也不能確定這樣是不是就能聽見本來沒聽見的聲音，於是問十束多多良。

詩人說：「水前進陸地，又回到水中的聲音，不停止、不間斷，就像呼吸。」

安娜又問：「你喜歡他嗎？那是悅耳的聲音嗎？」

草薙出雲替周防尊的傷口敷上草藥：「牠們似乎把你當成一朵花了，尊。」

「我不是花。」周防尊皺著眉頭說。等草薙出雲拍了拍他的肩膀，他才能把衣服穿好。蜜蜂叮在他的後頸與肩膀連接的地方，有些腫起，看來像被狠狠咬了一口。他站起來，汗水很快就又會流進那些草藥與傷口之中。

十束多多良回答小女孩：「唔，我想我是喜歡的，妳也會喜歡的。至於悅不悅耳嘛……這麼說好了，如果我在海邊唱歌，那麼我的歌聲將不會被聽見。那是會讓人無法忘記的聲音，在陸地上忽然在耳邊響起，或者在夢中出現。」他站起身來，拍拍褲子，拉起安娜，「看來King沒事，我們繼續走吧。」

他們繼續往前走，穿越森林和橫越荒原同樣艱難，有時候他們睡在一個巨大的樹洞裡，醒來後發現洞口垂落下的藤蔓中間掛著一條漂亮的青蛇，或者樹上就有一隻美麗的花豹，牠閉上眼睛呼呼大睡，圓圓的耳朵微微顫動。草薙出雲一直都不喜歡猴子，牠們太好奇了，除了此起彼落的呼號，還總在餘光裡探頭探腦。

然而大部分的時候他們都相安無事，捕獵、生存與死亡的場景在同一個範圍的不同時空內不斷出現，草薙出雲和周防尊第一次吃到當地人家招待的蛇肉湯與蛇膽時整張臉都皺了起來，香是香得令人食指大動，卻也苦得難以下嚥。

就在這循環往復的活動中，他們一步一步走向大海。看見大海的過程卻宛如蝴蝶撲到蜘蛛的網上那樣戲劇化。當他們在某一天鑽出繁茂的樹葉和密集的藤蔓，就看見一大片水，一望無際，邊界和盡頭在視野的最遠處。

「這就是海了？」草薙出雲乾巴巴地說。

十束多多涼輕快地回答：「唔，我想是的。如果我們不能知道對面有什麼、得花多少時間才能抵達那兒，那麼這就是海了。」

「水的盡頭是陸地，陸地的盡頭是水。」周防尊說，「在路上是這樣。」

詩人歪著頭說：「我當然要贊同你，King。也許我們應該繼續行走？」他看向草薙出雲，「我記得我上一次在海邊的時候腳下是沙灘，一大片潔白、發亮的細沙，走在上面會留下腳印，那些不是石頭的石頭流進腳趾的縫隙。」

他們的腳下是斷崖，近乎垂直地沉入海水中。旅人們在不經意之間走入了岬角之上的森林，感覺有些像乘著陸地衝入海洋的一角。草薙出雲說：「看來我們之前關於時間的估算都沒有太大的意義，這一段路程和你曾經走過的也許根本就不是同一個方向。」他頓了頓，「而且應該不能稱為繼續行走，要叫做漂泊。」

「你的語言愈來愈美麗了。」十束多多良大笑，「好出雲，也許你該寫詩！」

草薙出雲說：「不，寫詩的人是你，只有和你在一起的人才會這麼說話。」詩人因為他的這句話而將明亮的雙眼看向周防尊，金髮的旅人也不禁失笑，「只有尊不會。不要要求他去做根本做不到的事情。」他推了推十束多多良的額頭。

詩人愉快地說：「King絕對有能力造一隻船。」

「一隻船，一隻大船。」趴在周防尊背上，一直望著大海的安娜說。

草薙出雲抬起手摸了摸安娜柔軟的白髮：「只要把它完成，我們會知道它究竟長什麼樣子的，安娜。我們也會知道在海上是怎麼回事。」

周防尊低下頭看著他懷裡的女孩：「你們要給我能夠製造船的東西。」

十束多多良揮舞著手臂說：「當然，我們就在海邊和海邊的森林裡！」

森林裡似乎什麼都有，材料多得讓他們不知道該從何下手，最後旅人們聽從了附近村落居民們的建議：要想建造一艘大船，得先在森林邊緣蓋起一座簡單的屋子。有了一座屋子，他們開始在這個可愛的春天裡製造一艘船。他們的船得承載四個人、一些食物和來自陸地上的清水，因此必須比任何一位漁人的船更大。

旅人們找到幾棵漂亮、強壯的巨大杉樹和楠樹，在樹幹上做記號，把它們砍倒，拖行至森林邊緣，再將它們切割、分解。在這過程中，周防尊用一塊木板和藤蔓替安娜綁了一架鞦韆，她會坐在上面搖晃著看他們忙碌。

十束多多良有時候會站在樹下推著安娜，小女孩愈盪愈高，等到她的裙子飄起來，雙腿打直，兩隻手緊緊握著藤蔓而頭髮在風中飛舞的時候他便會往旁邊走幾步。安娜喜歡在她盪累了的時候放開雙手，讓自己的身體被向前拋飛，草薙出雲或周防尊會站在草地上接住她。她撲向他們的時候總是發出輕快的笑聲。

「妳愈來愈頑皮了。」草薙出雲托著她的身體，忍不住捏了捏小女孩的鼻子。

安娜摟著他的脖子，額頭上有亮晶晶的一層薄汗：「剛剛我感覺不到自己的身體。」她說，「我忽然把自己弄丟了，又忽然在你這裡了。」

草薙出雲露出困惑的表情，小心地把小女孩放到地上，她站得穩穩地。周防尊對安娜說道：「妳在飛。」他頓了頓，「一下下。」

「安娜，或許妳想說的是感受不到自己的重量了。」十束多多良說道。

安娜搓了搓雙手，藤蔓上的植物皮屑灑落在泥土裡：「我喜歡那個感覺。」

詩人微笑：「我沒有在海上坐過船，但是在河水裡坐過。在船上我幾乎感覺不到自己的重量，就像好出雲說的，那是漂浮，或者漂泊。」

「我們一路上竟然都沒有坐過船。」草薙出雲說。

十束多多良把安娜抱起來，讓她伸長了手臂採摘樹上的果實：「因為橋樑都修建在船隻傾覆之後。水把人和船全都帶走，於是人們想出不必觸碰水的方法。」

「但是如果我們把船放入水中，它也就碰到水了。」草薙出雲說。

詩人眨眨眼睛：「好吧，好出雲說的對。那麼人們是想出了距離水更遠的方法。至少我們的身體不會跟著水而起伏和流動。」

周防尊把臉湊過來，讓安娜將採到的果子放進他的嘴巴裡：「過橋還是有可能會掉到水裡，尤其是那些無法用船通過的水。」

「那是大海嗎？」安娜伸出手，似乎也想要把一顆果子放進草薙出雲的嘴裡。

草薙出雲搖頭，接過小女孩遞過來的野果，然後與她勾了勾手才將那其實還有些酸澀的果實放進嘴裡：「我想尊說的是峽谷，兩旁是峭壁，一直往下延伸，距離有兩條街道那麼長，到了最下面才是水。」

十束多多良把安娜放到地上，敲了敲自己的肩膀：「最開始的一段路途比較多山，我們從山裡走出來，那個時候安娜還只是個嬰兒，所以不記得了。」

「沒有人能記得自己是嬰兒時的事情。」草薙出雲補充。

最後周防尊揉了一下小女孩柔軟的白色頭髮：「如果無法用船通過的水是大海，我們現在就不必造船了。所以無法用船通過的水不是大海。」

他們做好了船的龍骨，它很長，而且粗壯結實，邊緣尚未經過打磨，木刺突起，也還看得見樹木的節理紋路。安娜把最後一顆果子放進自己的嘴裡，然後皺起臉，小聲說道：「我摘錯了。」

「唔，酸的也很好吃嘛。」十束多多良輕快地說，「它令人有食慾。」

但是到黃昏還有一段時間，詩人說了一個簡單的故事，與橋有關：在東方，有一名男子與心愛的女孩約定於橋下相見，約定時間已過，女孩沒有出現，下雨了，河水上漲，男子不肯離開，最後抱著橋柱死去。也許是為了配合故事，這一次十束多多良把音調放低，聲音拖得長長的，直到安娜給他們各一杯水。

「女孩子呢？」草薙出雲問。

十束多多良老實說：「其實這個故事是我聽來的。」

周防尊看著緊緊抿著嘴唇的安娜說：「她沒有在故事裡出現，那麼妳就當作它沒有結局好了。」但是安娜看起來更不開心了。

詩人蹲到小女孩的身前：「對不起，安娜，我不是要讓妳覺得難過。」

「這不是你的錯，多多良。」安娜抬起手拍了拍十束多多良的臉頰。

詩人總是能露出笑容，他拉起小女孩的手：「那麼我們去尋找晚餐吧，趁著太陽還沒完全落下之前，找到一些紫色的、吸引螞蟻的香甜果實。」

這些日子裡，他甚至開始試圖教安娜唱歌，等到小女孩編出了她第一首的田園詩與森林之歌，詩人興致勃勃地拉著她要合唱造船之歌。節奏明快、樂句短，若要說歌詞，稱之為沒有意義卻又歡欣鼓舞的呼喊與吆喝或許更恰當。他們興高采烈又年輕稚嫩的聲音和歌曲在秋天的森林中響起，這個時候，船也快要造好了。

但是附近村落裡所有認識他們的人都認為冬天出海不是個好的選擇。冬天的海岸不降雪，海水依然冰冷，而且海風很大，總是把勇敢的漁人的船隻吹回岸邊。

於是他們又再等待了一個冬季，他們把暫時居住的小木屋弄得更堅固一些，在裡面煮飯、縫製衣服、睡覺和做愛。安娜似乎總是知道十束多多良、草薙出雲和周防尊在做什麼，她有時候就躺在自己溫暖的小床上，轉過身去背對他們。

這一年裡他們暫時不是旅人，而是即將啟程的人，再次固定在一棟屋子裡睡覺，也更頻繁地做愛。但是當冬日暖陽出現時，他們也會帶著即將四歲的小女孩在森林裡漫遊。海邊的森林著實神奇，這裡的樹木並不會因為冬天的到來而掉光了樹葉，甚至有些植物在濕冷的空氣中開了花，飛禽走獸同樣如此，牠們或許改變了皮毛的色彩，卻並未死去或者沉睡。周防尊也愈來愈擅長打獵。

最遠的一次是他們沿著海岸走，走了一整個早上，把帶著的點心都吃完了，才發現斷崖之下一座小小的沙灘。他們小心地順著參差的岩石半爬半走地來到這個角落。相比整個海岸，它真的很小，長寬不過是他們的小木屋的兩倍大，而且砂礫粗糙，甚至有稜有角。但是它也很美，貝殼和破碎的石頭在陽光下閃閃發亮，海水清澈，浪花打出的泡沫留在潮濕的地面上幾秒鐘，螃蟹和海星慵懶地散布各處，安娜還驚喜地發現了笨拙移動著的海龜。

詩人又想起了一些故事，不過他選擇先轉過頭對一路同行的人們說：「在這裡出海一定很棒。」他捲起褲腿，像走入小溪那樣走入大海。

草薙出雲、周防尊和安娜眼睜睜地看著十束多多良撲通一聲跌入水中，海水淹沒他的全身。周防尊立刻向著大海走去，他把鞋子留在身後，一步一步踏在濕滑的岩石上，海浪拍打上岸，淹沒他的腳踝。草薙出雲皺起眉頭：「尊！你不要忘記十束他……」他停頓了一下，聲音小了一點點，「我記得他會游泳。」

安娜抬起手指向陽光下的海面，詩人的腦袋忽然鑽出水面，漂亮的金髮濕透了，耷拉在頭皮上，使他笑嘻嘻的臉看起來很小。周防尊像拔起麥田裡的稻草人般將他從水裡揪了起來，十束多多良踉蹌著在岩石上站好，舉起雙手討饒：「哎呀！King，我不是故意的！真的！我也沒想到這片海洋有這麼深！」

「混蛋。」周防尊說，「這不有趣。」

十束多多良卻拉住他：「我們都會游泳，King，水下非常美麗，來看看吧。」他抹了把臉上的水，轉向草薙出雲和小女孩，「好出雲與安娜也一起吧！」

安娜看起來很好奇，她拉著草薙出雲的手，兩個人小心地一步一步走入海水。這段海岸就像水下的斷崖，原本徐緩的坡度忽然向下急削，踩空了，就是萬丈深淵，這一小片「沙灘」或許也只是整座岩壁中恰好突出的一塊，等到漲潮了，便又成為海底的一部份。最後四個人決定在這個晴朗的冬日脫下身上的衣服，赤裸著身體潛入海中。海水讓他們的眼睛有些刺痛，但是從俯視的角度看見蔚藍的海水，進入其中時都是透明的，水下的世界他們未曾知曉、未曾見過也未曾聽過。

詩人張開嘴，他的耳邊都是水流的聲音，而他自己發出的聲音像是在身體裡響起又被悶在身體裡，轟隆轟隆地，音調奇怪極了。最後他只吐出一串泡泡。

他不能對著在水面下第一次經歷的世界歌唱，他必須回到陸地，或至少是水面之上才能發出自己預期中的聲音。所幸唱歌這件事情永遠不必著急。安娜笨拙地游到他身邊，攀著他的脖頸，十束多多良這才注意到草薙出雲與周防尊已經游出一小段距離。他們往下、往下再往下潛，始終沒有看見海底，而且愈是海水深處，陽光愈微弱，於是只好暫且放棄，讓腦袋鑽出水面來呼吸。

沒有人能記得自己第一次呼吸時是什麼感覺，但是草薙出雲和周防尊都知道他們必須用力、張開嘴巴，發出誇張的吸氣聲，好讓水面上的空氣流進他們空空如也的肺部。而且這個過程不必經過他們的意識。幾秒鐘後草薙出雲才對周防尊說：「我以為你能再潛入得更深一點，尊。」

周防尊側著頭，讓耳朵裡的積水流出來，因為這樣，草薙出雲的聲音聽起來有些朦朧，他便也咕噥著回答：「我再往下也碰不到底。」

此時十束多多良已經帶著安娜小心地游到他們身邊，大海的波浪的力道比湖泊更大，他們隨時都能感覺到身體隨著水流而起伏搖擺。安娜對十束多多良說道：「你說過，就像盪鞦韆。」她想了想，補充道，「比鞦韆更輕。」

「我記得我說過坐船就像盪鞦韆。」十束多多良微笑，「不過玩水也很好。」

他們一次又一次潛入水中，像曾經在河邊看見的孜孜不倦的水獺。水裡的植物都會跟著水流而跳舞，岩壁陡峭、尖銳，用手去觸碰時卻像摸到沾滿油污的桌子，滑膩無比。海岸邊的魚的體型不超過草薙出雲的腳掌，愈小的顏色愈繽紛，而且靈活至極，擺一擺尾鰭便溜進呈樹枝狀和筒狀的彩色石頭之中。安娜還沒有辦法下潛得太深，她大部分時間停留在岩石邊，好似化成了一塊精巧的白堊，白色的長髮和水草一起擺動。

她凝望著海面，近處與遠處的海水顏色不同，並且對十束多多良、草薙出雲和周防尊在水面下的親吻與愛撫視而不見。

直到陽光被雲層遮掩、海水不再溫暖時四個人才爬上岩岸。當海風愈颳愈強勁，海水上漲，距離他們扔下衣服的地方只有幾步遠的距離。四個人匆匆穿上衣服，蹣跚地爬上岩壁，順著來時的路回到森林中屬於他們的小木屋時天已近全黑。周防尊站在門口，他的衣服上有奇怪的鼓起，它動了動，癟了下去，便有一尾魚和一隻螃蟹掉落在紅髮青年的腳邊。

十束多多良大笑著說：「有時我真懷疑你有魔法，King。」

「這大概就是尊的本事了。」草薙出雲也不禁微笑。

安娜則抬起頭來：「多多良、出雲和尊，還有我，我們都白白的。」

小女孩的皮膚本來就白得像雪，但是這在周防尊健康漂亮的——用詩人的話說，是介於奶油和麥芽糖之間的顏色——皮膚上就很明顯了：他們從海水裡歸來，皮膚和衣服上結晶了一層白色的、粗糙的鹽粒。

草薙出雲抹了把後頸，盯著手上的白色顆粒，而周防尊則直接伸出舌頭來嘗了一口。他從喉嚨發出一聲不清不楚的抱怨：「難吃。」

「是苦的。」十束多多良也舔了一口，附和道。

草薙出雲搓了搓手指，將視線移動到在周防尊腳邊掙扎的魚：「我想我們有辦法。」他忽然提高聲音，「嘿！快擋住那隻螃蟹！」

晚餐是烤魚和螃蟹湯，以及前幾天剩下的一些煙燻鹿肉。草薙出雲已經摸熟並記下這附近所有可以拿來當作調味料的植物，他於烹飪上似乎十分有天賦，在所有從事過的工作裡，卻始終沒有廚師這一項。趁著天色尚未黑透，十束多多良帶著安娜出門採摘一些堅果和有著鋸齒狀葉子的野菜，這也方便草薙出雲用菜刀把魚拍死，或者至少拍暈。至於肢解螃蟹的過程，小女孩當然就更不願意看見了。

唱歌的確是個轉移注意力的好方法，傳說中永生不死也不老的詩人牽著除了眼睛，全身雪白的小女孩輕快地經過木屋旁的空地，他們那艘只差一點點就要完成的船就擱在這兒，它十分強壯，而且上過蠟，只要沒有忽然的大雨或者大雪，就這麼放上一整個冬天也不會造成多少損傷。

最後，在就寢之前，他們花了一點時間沖澡。冬天的夜晚總是有些寒冷的，即使已經先把水燒熱了，四個人仍然靠得很近，近得能清楚看見每一個人的顫抖。

「明天得再去提水了。」草薙出雲在穿上乾淨的衣服時說道。

他們很快鑽進被窩裡，安娜立刻睡著了，她今天玩得很開心，也花費了大量的體力。三個男人睡在同一張床上——一張簡陋的床，用木板搭成，想要它多大就有多大——他們的頭髮仍濕著，共用一條邊緣破碎的毛巾。他們看起來還不打算立刻睡覺，因此油燈仍然穩定地燃燒著，油槽半滿。

「像今天這樣的日子也不能出海嗎？」周防尊低聲說。

草薙出雲坐在他的身後，抬起手用毛巾揉著他濃密的紅色頭髮：「也許是因為沒有人能保證明天仍然會是好天氣。耐心點吧，尊。」

十束多多良倚在床頭，他把雙腿伸直、交疊：「春天就快到了，在蟲鳴鳥叫再次充滿整個森林之前，也許我應該寫詩。」

周防尊抬起頭，草薙出雲順勢把毛巾從他的頭上拉下。紅頭髮的青年說：「你可以寫詩。做一張桌子，坐在船旁邊寫。」

詩人微笑：「這聽起來非常令人愉快。」他接過草薙出雲扔過來的毛巾。

翌日仍然是好天氣，做一張桌子甚至不需要半天的時間，十束多多良有了一張桌子，他擺上羊皮紙、墨水瓶和筆，坐在一堆木柴上開始書寫。他是四個人裡認識最多字的人，有時候甚至會將某種陌生的語言脫口而出，大多是一個詞，與他們所知的事物相通。當他獨自書寫，沒有人或事會來打擾他。然而寫在紙上的過程永遠比用嘴唱出來的還要緩慢，慢很多、很多。

十束多多良在灰城裡燒掉了一整疊羊皮紙，現在他必須從第一張開始。寫到第九張的時候，天氣又開始轉陰、轉冷，起風了，詩人得用石頭壓住他珍貴的紙張。同時他們意外地迎來了熟悉的客人。

這是千歲洋和出羽將臣第二次循跡而來，花費了至少三個月的時間。他們穿著有些破舊但還算乾淨的衣服，沒有變瘦，甚至都還長高了一點點。當兩名小夥子見到放置在空地上的船時露出驚奇的神色，他們繞著它打轉，並享用了草薙出雲準備的野菜飛鼠湯，放下碗時，卻又表現出風塵僕僕、憂心忡忡的模樣。

「你們看起來過得還不錯？」來到這片森林之後，草薙出雲與周防尊已經很少抽菸，此時圍坐在他們的船旁邊，不免又要拿出菸草和菸紙來捲上一根。

千歲洋點頭：「我們過得很好，後來成為了牧羊人和農夫，因為勉強認識幾個字，有時候也會到村長家裡幫忙。和在灰城裡作客棧的夥計相比，說不上哪個比較有趣，但我們不懂的事情還很多。」他又看了看小木屋和船，「看來先生們也過得很不錯，你們想要出海？」

十束多多良微笑：「沒錯，在出發前能夠見到你們令人驚訝又開心，也許我們能帶你們去看看海、聽聽海浪的聲音。它就在不遠處。」

出羽將臣說：「聽起來會是很令人難忘的經驗。」

「但你們的目的不是海。」周防尊指出，「你們為什麼要再次找到我們？」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前才和阿木提到有安娜在，他們啪啪啪都不知道該怎麼進行，然後……然後不知道為什麼我就寫成了這樣（安娜：？？？


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再說一次好了：主要人物死亡預警。  
阿木竟沒有猜到後續發展使我訝異，以及忘了第二章在幹什麼的朋友們可以去複習一下www
> 
> 這首曲子是一早就預定好要推薦的……後面再說。  
Two Steps From Hell－Blanket of Snow  
YouTube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfPTHFPO_hs

兩名小夥子對望一眼，出羽將臣說：「十束先生在這片大陸上非常有名。」草薙出雲點頭，周防尊不置可否，十束多多良將安娜抱到腿上。他繼續說道，「其實不只是十束先生，草薙先生、周防先生，包括安娜小姐，你們全都很有名。」

「難以想像。」草薙出雲乾巴巴地評論道，「而且感覺這不是什麼好事。」

千歲洋接著說：「一開始或許並不是壞事。草薙先生、周防先生和安娜小姐與永遠不會老、每隔幾十年就出現在同一個地方的十束先生一起旅行了兩年、三年或者四年？」他其實也不是真的在提出疑問，頓了頓便繼續說道，「這讓很多人感到驚奇，但仍然不是壞事。不知道各位先生有沒有聽過『魔女之歌』？」

所有的人都皺起眉頭，安娜仍然穿著紅色的裙子——她真的喜歡極了紅色，也與它互相適合——坐在詩人的懷裡，輕聲說：「魔鬼是白色的。」

「『白』魔女之歌，」十束多多良加重了咬字，「一首我在兩年前都不曾聽過的歌曲，歌裡描述的女巫是個瘦弱蒼白的小女孩。」

魔鬼是白色的，她穿著紅色的衣服，胸前有一朵花。當花在貓頭鷹啼叫時盛開，魔鬼的胸口就噴出鮮血，沾染上的人會咳嗽、頭痛、全身長滿水泡，等水泡全部破裂，那個人就消失不見。最後當魔鬼噴乾了她身上的鮮血，就從她站立的地方長出一棵小樹，小樹結出一顆果實，哪一個媽媽吃下了她，魔鬼就鑽進那個媽媽的肚子裡。

「不只是這樣。」千歲洋說，「這首歌還有後面一小段，關於魔鬼的僕人。」

他們之間沉默了一會兒，草薙出雲才輕聲說：「魔鬼的僕人是紅色的和金色的。其中一個花了比一般人長久許多倍的生命才找到魔鬼。」

出羽將臣嚥了口口水：「差不多就是這樣。歌裡還提到那個僕人必須找到魔鬼，才能夠經歷死亡。」他小心翼翼地補充，「但沒有說為什麼。」

「因為根本就沒有人知道為什麼。」十束多多良說，「安娜還只有四歲。」

周防尊說道：「那不重要。」他盯著他們只差一點點就完成的船。

也許他們應該要在這個冬天就把它完成，反正它遲早都要碰到海水。千歲洋這時又說：「還有一件令人不知道該怎麼辦的事情。」他等所有人都看向他之後才慢吞吞地開口，「在尋找魔女的過程中，士兵們抓走了很多個『十束多多良』。」

「噢，」詩人發出短促的笑聲，「我經歷過這個。到最後也只剩下我。」

草薙出雲搖頭：「希望他們平安無事，會宣稱自己不老也不死的應該都是些年輕人。」他頓了頓，「如果真是同名同姓，那也十分倒楣。」

十束多多良苦笑：「我從來都不知道那些人後來怎麼樣了。」

沉默再次降臨，最後安娜用她甜美清脆的聲音問：「我們要離開了嗎？」

「會的，我們會離開。但不是現在。」詩人低頭看著坐在自己懷裡的小女孩，「妳還有一點時間可以和這座森林說再見。再學一首歌如何？」

安娜輕快地答應了。在他們的船完成之前，詩人和小女孩總是在唱歌。在唱完一首關於燕子、蝗蟲和月亮的歌之後，安娜抬起頭問十束多多良：「你會把魔女之歌寫進你的歌裡嗎？」她指著詩人的袋子，裡面有寫了半個冬天的羊皮紙。

十束多多良眨眨眼睛：「其實我還沒寫到它，這太倉卒了。妳覺得我應該把它寫進去嗎？那是我聽過最令人毛骨悚然的歌。」

安娜點頭：「如果你記得它，為什麼不把它寫進去呢？」

詩人微笑：「好吧，妳說的對。它也許和那隻木馬沒什麼不同，我會把它寫進我的歌裡。」他頓了頓，還是忍不住做了個鬼臉，「但願那是最後一次提起它。」

安娜也跟著微笑。不知道為什麼，由孩子口中唱出的歌總是容易讓人記得。

船在初春之前完成，旅人們開始編織繩索，他們打算把船運到之前發現的那片小沙灘上，從那兒入海。繩索很長，他們用深棕色的、半枯萎的藤蔓，深綠色的、強壯的藤蔓和還帶著白色的絨毛、剛剛長出來的幼嫩的藤蔓編織，他們坐在地上，繩索蜿蜒盤繞在腿邊，或者延伸到安娜伸出來的手上，使她看起來像捧著森林的髮辮。小女孩似乎更喜歡他們的繩索上還留著一些葉片和花朵。十束多多良說了一個男孩在市場上買到一顆神奇豌豆，種在土壤中長出參天的巨大藤蔓的故事。所幸他們的繩索不必直通天際，能夠到達崖底已經足夠。此外他們也製造了一輛粗糙的、由木板和圓木組合成的車子。

隨著春天而到來的是雷聲、幾場淅零的雨和雨後的彩虹，色彩鮮艷的花朵漸次怒放，還有在林間窸窸窣窣、唧唧喳喳的昆蟲與鳥獸，有趣的是他們在這兒生活得愈久，似乎愈不受蚊蠅的困擾。站在森林裡比站在森林外更震耳欲聾、更令人眼花撩亂。森林外是踢躂的馬蹄和漫天黃塵。

「我們要出發了，你們也應該回家。」草薙出雲對出羽將臣與千歲洋說道。

兩名小夥子已經收拾好行李，草薙出雲把剩下的所有錢都給了他們，畢竟從未聽說海上有什麼商店。他們輕輕地互相擁抱並告別，當旅人們開始用美麗的藤蔓將他們的大船綑綁在板車上時，兩名小夥子慢慢走出森林。

森林外排列著一隊騎兵和黑壓壓的步兵團，他們手上拿著弓箭、刺槍和鋒利的長劍。有一個人騎著白色的駿馬，卻沒有戴上頭盔，漂亮的金色頭髮被強勁的海風吹得亂七八糟。千歲洋倒吸了一口氣，與出羽將臣戰戰兢兢地越過軍隊與森林之間柔軟的草地，來到高大的駿馬前面彎腰行禮：「尊貴的男爵大人，請問有什麼是我們能為您效勞的嗎？」

長高了一些的費肯希男爵驚訝地看著這兩名只比自己大了幾歲的陌生人，好奇地說道：「真是有趣，我從未來過這裡，你們卻見過我，甚至知道我的爵位。」

出羽將臣低著頭說：「我們曾經居住在灰城。」

「噢，」費肯希男爵的音調提高了一些，「請抬起頭來。」他盯著兩名努力生活，從未在他面前出現的年輕人，最後乾巴巴地問道，「為什麼離開灰城呢？」

千歲洋抬起頭：「如果連您和公爵大人都離開了，我們又如何繼續留下呢？」

小男爵似乎愣了一下，又微笑起來：「說得很好，我都差點兒以為你們忠心不二，誓死追隨了。那麼第二個問題是：你們並沒有跟著我們到王城，為什麼？」

這次兩名從森林中離開的小夥子沉默了一會，出羽將臣才慢吞吞地說：「也許這根本就沒什麼原因。您與公爵走向荒原，而我們只是渡過了湖。」他頓了頓，「最重要的是，我們活下來了，也很感激您當時對城中其他人民的幫助。」

在這段時間裡，漂亮的小男爵的耐心似乎長進了些，可惜脾氣仍舊沒有改變。他皺起眉頭，坐在駿馬上挺直背脊，居高臨下地看著千歲洋與出羽將臣：「那麼你們是在埋怨公爵與我的手伸得不夠長，沒有將你們拉過荒原嗎？」

千歲洋似乎對於這句話感到驚訝，他搖頭：「當然不是的……」

在費肯希男爵左後方的一名騎士插嘴道：「男爵閣下，他們不是您要找的人。」

兩名小夥子不由得抬頭看向說話的人。那個人穿著筆挺的軍服，肩上和胸前掛著閃閃發亮的勛章，在馬背上坐得很直，紋絲不動，像有一株聳直的樹原來就長在他的脊椎裡[1]，長相斯文，甚至可稱英俊，看起來與周防尊的年紀差不多大，或者頂多大上一兩歲。他的腰際還有一柄長得令人側目的劍。費肯希男爵的問題把兩人的注意力拉了回來：「告訴我，你們為什麼從森林裡走出來？」

出羽將臣回答：「我們來拜訪認識的人，或者該說是告別。他們即將展開一段遙遠的旅途。」他想了想，又補充道，「他們將背對您的來處啟程。」

「當然得是認識的人才會令你們前來拜訪。」費肯希男爵皺起眉頭，「我不明白你所說的話，我想你最好再解釋得清楚一些。」

這時宗像禮司再次插嘴：「男爵閣下，我想他們的意思是前面不遠處就是大海。」這位不知道是軍官、侍衛長或者騎兵隊隊長的軍人依舊說話時仍然身姿挺拔。

「哦，那麼之後我得去看看。」費肯希男爵用滿不在乎的語氣說。但是他轉頭看了宗像禮司一眼，眼神凌厲，飽含氣惱與命令的意味，兩名從森林中走出來的小夥子還注意到那名軍人的嘴角微微上揚，似乎對目前的情況感到愉快。費肯希男爵把頭轉回來，「你們認識的人長什麼樣子？」

千歲洋與出羽將臣對視一眼，他決定不說謊：「再普通不過了，只是我們在灰城居住時認識的幾名有趣的朋友，全都是旅人，從一個地方移動到另一個地方。」

費肯希男爵不耐煩地提高音調：「你並沒有回答我的問題。」

「三個男人和一個女孩。」出羽將臣說。

費肯希男爵發出一聲短促的輕笑，他用帶著手套的手緊握著馬鞭：「繼續說。」

兩名從森林中走出來的小夥子似乎不願意再說話，這一天的天氣晴時多雲，海邊的風則無論如何都很大，即使隔著一整座森林也吹得人眼睛乾澀。雙方僵持了好一會，最後宗像禮司說：「看來他們很清楚我們在找的是什麼人。」

「魔女就在森林裡面。」費肯希男爵說得斬釘截鐵，「她竟然在一個沒有其他人的地方，而且就要離開陸地，進入大海。」

宗像禮司看著從森林中走出來的兩名小夥子：「如果他們沒有說謊，那麼我認為我們可以收兵回到王城去覆命：籠罩整片大陸的魔女恐慌可以結束了。」

「你怎麼能確定他們不會再回來？」千歲洋瞪大眼睛問道。

宗像禮司用理所當然的語氣回答：「我認為只憑著三個人——小女孩可以暫時忽略——幾乎不可能在海上生存，或者容許我再說地更明白些，所有企圖征服大海的人都消失在海上，很明顯他們做到的都與自己的宣言相反。我很訝異那位十束多多良會做出這個決定。如果有機會，我也許會聽一聽他們的理由。」

就連費肯希男爵也和這兩個曾經居住在灰城的可疑的人站在相同的立場，他慢吞吞地說：「那小女孩果真是個魔女，為什麼那三個可惡的傢伙敢帶著她進入我的伯父的宮殿就可以解釋了。這麼說來，也許那場讓灰城變為一片廢墟的大火也是因為他們。說不定她也有控制水的能力，沒有人能確定他們是不是會再次出現。我們不應該讓這種事情發生，」他頓了一下，「或再次發生。」

「聽起來她似乎無所不能。」宗像禮司露出好奇的表情，「我非常想知道當初他們是怎麼被關進牢裡的。或許您能夠解說幾句，男爵閣下？」

費肯希男爵漂亮的臉蛋皺了起來，他惡狠狠地瞪了宗像禮司一眼：「我讓侍衛制服他們，然後他們押進牢裡。那時我還不知道她是一名魔女。」他乾巴巴地說。接著他又望向距離不到一里的森林，「但是這一次我們沒有要抓捕任何人。」

宗像禮司皺起眉頭，出羽將臣滿懷希望地說：「他們就要離開。」

「嘿！你們剛剛才說他們說不定還會回來。『你怎麼能確定他們不會再回來？』」漂亮的小男爵舒展眉頭，他笑起來確實很好看，「我應該要消滅他們。」

兩名從森林中走出來的小夥子倒吸一口氣，宗像禮司指出：「已經過中午了。」

小男爵聳肩，他身上沉重的盔甲發出喀啦喀啦的聲音：「只要他們還沒有進入大海，就沒有人敵得過火焰加上弓箭。而我們的眼前有一片森林。」

「這的確是個便宜且直接的辦法，但也非常粗暴。」宗像禮司評論道，他看著臉色蒼白、握緊拳頭的千歲洋與出羽將臣，「你打算怎麼處置他們？」

費肯希男爵輕快地說：「他們可以回家，他們不是魔鬼或者魔鬼的僕人。」

宗像禮司讓三名步兵將兩名從森林中走出來的小夥子帶走。他們十分不情願，儘管有所掙扎，仍然被拖著或推著、踉踉蹌蹌地離開，在逐漸遠去的路途中還咆哮了些什麼，但沒有人仔細聽，很快便被海風吹散。宗像禮司盯著費肯希男爵：「雖然不知道閣下是如何判斷魔鬼與非魔鬼的，不過我相信您。在每一個任務裡消滅都比抓捕更容易，秘密進行又比聲勢浩大困難許多。在這個王國裡已經有很多人因為一首歌而死去，我希望這就是最後了。」他的聲音沒有起伏。

而千歲洋與出羽將臣被帶出好一段路之後才勉強掙脫了士兵們強壯的桎梏。平原上也有低緩的起伏，無法成為山丘或河谷，總也大過一個人的高度，當他們回頭望去，森林的邊緣已經模糊，距離更近一點點的是來自王城的軍隊。千歲洋對士兵們說：「回到你們的隊伍裡面去，我們知道要往哪個方向走。」

士兵們懷疑地打量著他們，男爵沒有指示到底要將這兩個人帶到多遠的地方，他們看起來是可能在某些時候打破規定或者陽奉陰違的平民，但也許這點距離也就夠了，手無寸鐵的普通人不可能通過持有武器的軍隊進入森林。士兵們之間交換了幾個眼神，最後選擇就在這裡停下，釋放無罪的人——反正這兩個傢伙不是懷孕的女人，依據那首歌，他們不可能「帶著」魔女到處亂跑——然後返回隊伍。

兩名小夥子在原處站了好一會兒，盯著士兵們頭也不回地前進的方向。千歲洋說：「我覺得我們離開得太早了，也許我們應該留下來和他們一起吃午餐。」

「草薙先生說如果我們留下來吃午餐，就沒辦法在天黑前趕到可以住宿的弗瑞小鎮。」出羽將臣說，「而且費肯希男爵在午餐之前就到了。」

他們身後傳來陌生又低沉的聲音，但是語氣輕快：「很顯然你們全部都沒吃午餐。」兩名小夥子回頭，瞧見一位中年男人抱著一坨毛毯站在十幾步遠的地方，看起來他不只擁有一張看起來很和善的臉，也有著宏大的音量。

「我們可以在路上隨便找點東西吃。」千歲洋莫名其妙地看著對方。

那個中年男人微笑，走上前來遞給他們一人一條毛毯：「不，吃飯是活著最重要的一件事情。」他說穿著厚實的長大衣，「海邊果然風很大，如果我是妳們就會裹上這些毯子。如果生病了，可就哪裡都去不了了。」

出羽將臣接過那條毛毯，驚覺它十分乾淨、柔軟：「你又是誰？」

「我的名字叫做鳳聖悟。」這片土地上的傳奇人物看見兩名小夥子臉上驚訝的表情，「看來你們也已經聽說過我的名字。我來這裡是為了鑽國王的軍隊的空子。哎呀，請不要露出這樣的表情，我的意思是我不與你們為敵。」

千歲洋已經將毛毯裹在身上，這確實非常保暖：「難道你與費肯希男爵作對？」

鳳聖悟攤開手掌：「也沒有。我們是遵守律法且服從命令的公民，不可能與年輕的男爵作對。我們只是跟在他們身後。畢竟軍隊只負責捉拿罪人或者奉命殲滅他們，卻從來不會收拾，或者他們根本沒意識到完成了命令之後，整件事情還不算結束。不幸的事情從來沒有因為監牢和死刑而減少。」

「很獨特的看法和很困難的任務。」千歲洋乾巴巴地說。

出羽將臣卻盯著鳳聖悟：「所以你來到這裡應該要幫助的人不是我們。」

「我想我遇見過在森林裡的人。那是三個男人和一個小女孩，對嗎？」鳳聖悟看見兩名小夥子點頭後繼續說道，「我在灰城外遇見他們，小女孩非常漂亮，是我見過最純潔的孩子，讓人回想起第一次看到下雪，堆雪人、打雪仗時的心情。如果傳言沒有出錯，那也是我第一次見到十束多多良，他看起來年輕得令人羨慕。至於另外兩個人也讓我留下很深的印象，其中一個像月亮，另一個……我第一次知道有人比鬱金香更紅，但又與花朵完全不相似。當時他們告訴我要往安納瑟港口的方向前進，我也這麼和費肯希男爵說了。」

現在兩名小夥子感到他確實沒有惡意，千歲洋說：「但是現在您在這裡。」

鳳聖悟點頭：「我是跟著費肯希男爵過來的，他不相信我說的話，反而詢問了一些附近村鎮的居民，並用不多的金錢獎勵他們。這是很聰明的做法。如果灰城的人們在穿越荒原時發現了秘密的寶庫，我猜測他與約克公爵並未將全部獻給國王。總之，無論那個小女孩在不在安納瑟港口，還是跟著男爵最簡單。」

兩名小夥子點頭，他們回頭，最後看一眼海邊的森林。費肯希男爵帶領著的士兵們已經分散開來，圍住森林的角落，士兵與士兵之間只有幾步遠的距離。他們放火燒了森林，用不了多久，場景就會像旅人們圍著篝火。

「太瘋狂了！」出羽將臣不敢置信地說道。

鳳聖悟也凝視著正在被焚燒的森林：「那位男爵比我想像中的更大膽。」他又轉向兩名小夥子，「我讓手下的人準備了熱湯，你們真的不打算喝一點嗎？」

千歲洋皺著眉頭說：「你要讓我們一邊看著這場大火一邊喝湯？」

「如果我能立刻召來近在咫尺的海水將火澆熄，就不會說這種話。」鳳聖悟平靜地回答，他臉上的微笑似乎也被逐漸陰沉下來的天空給抹去了。

出羽將臣碰了碰千歲洋的手臂：「也許他們已經離開森林，進入大海。」

「他們已經離開森林，進入大海。」千歲洋重複道。

兩名小夥子努力將自己的視線從著火的森林上離開，並且轉身，不再回頭。鳳聖悟堅持要他們喝下一大碗加了奶油的蔬菜湯。周防尊說的沒錯，他們的目的不是大海，其實也不是森林和四名因為一首兒歌而臭名昭彰的旅人。

森林外的對談與小男爵的布局替森林裡的四個人爭取到一些時間，這一路只需要直奔大海而去而不是漫遊，但也只夠讓他們遠離森林邊緣一點。安娜坐在船上，船放在板車上，圓木組成的輪子輾在泥土、樹根、樹枝、落葉、一些低矮的植物和動物留下的痕跡上面，讓她也隨之顛簸搖晃。旅人們知道哪裡有倒塌的大樹樹幹，也因此他們必須繞路。

火焰總是比人們行走或奔跑的速度更快。起初費肯希男爵的行動不算太順利，風從大海吹來，甚至有些士兵被濃煙燻得不停咳嗽、眼睛睜不開，但是火舌總會舔遍整片森林，就像某一天夜晚的野火焚燒灰城。最先感到危險的是鳥獸，牠們驚叫著飛上天空，不能飛的就往海的方向奔跑。逃跑的過程中沒有發生任何弱肉強食的現象，旅人們在一隻花豹和一群美麗的花鹿經過身邊時察覺到牠們的恐懼。

草薙出雲說：「他們來了。」

他們抬頭，發現森林上空濃煙滾滾，燒焦味撲鼻而來。那是一種非常複雜的味道，木頭的香味夾雜著肉與油脂的焦香，以及觸覺，空氣變得溫暖又乾燥。

周防尊推著他們的簡陋板車：「繼續前進吧。」

十束多多良的腳踝被一隻盲目奔逃的兔子撞到，連忙抬起腳讓牠通過：「這是我同時距離火和水最近的一次了。」他頓了頓，「我假設過很多種自己的死亡方式，但從沒想過會和這些無辜的生命一起被烤焦。」

「你不會。」周防尊說。接下來他們都不再說話，只是推著板車前進。

森林外的宗像禮司卻忽然向費肯希男爵說道：「您最好讓我們的士兵全部後退，愈遠愈好。」他的臉被火光照得通紅，「火不會只燒向您希望它去的地方。」

漂亮的小男爵皺起眉頭，但沒有猶豫太久便下令整隊後退，宗像禮司總是精準得令人討厭，當大火蔓延整座森林，他們與森林之間的草地也漸漸化為一片焦土。火勢張牙舞爪，沒有人或者野獸能夠抵擋它。

而當火星四濺，大火也能燒成一個圈。整座森林除了霹哩啪啦燃燒著的聲音，幾乎都空了，旅人們在崖邊發現他們的前路與身後都是火。置身於火中十分難受，眼睛只能看見燃燒的顏色，耳朵邊都是木頭爆裂的聲音，他們在船板上上的蠟已經融化，但是沒有人能發現這件事情。他們感覺不到自己的頭髮和皮膚，口乾舌燥，火會把一個人身體裡面的水都逼出來。他們就快要失去方向。

「我們要過去。」草薙出雲嘶啞著聲音說。

他們頭上的樹枝開始斷裂，帶著火焰砸落，或者即便沒有燃燒著仍然灼熱無比。旅人們的板車上的木皮也開始愈來愈脆，十束多多良說：「用力推。」

板車燃燒起來，滾燙的木頭把他們的手掌烤熟，沾黏上焦黑的碎屑。安娜拿起放置在船裡的好幾個水袋，將所有的清水往三個男人和自己的身上澆。在他們即將通過火牆的時候，樹木們最強壯的枝幹開始斷落，那些木材砸進大火中時竟能使火舌往後退縮一些，但又很快它又捲土重來。

水能減輕火對他們的傷害，卻阻擋不住斷裂的枝幹。當草薙出雲與周防尊被一段沉重的榆樹枝砸中時，他們幾乎來到了光禿禿的懸崖邊。周防尊發出痛苦的嘶吼，安娜哭了起來，而草薙出雲悶不吭聲。十束多多良繼續使勁推動板車。

他們全都著了火，衣衫破爛、灰頭土臉，疼痛又疲倦地滾倒在地。草薙出雲的頭上破了一個大洞，鮮血流了滿臉，他躺在地上不動是因為站不起來。十束多多良跪在他身旁，他的腳被灼傷，皮開肉綻，其他部分的肌膚也開始龜裂、滲血。周防尊的情況比較好一些，也許是因為草薙出雲承受了大部分的重擊，但是他爬過來的時候額頭上血肉模糊，雙眼浮腫，眼皮耷拉著。

「出雲。」他低聲呼喚，將已經沒有知覺的雙手放在草薙出雲的身上。

十束多多良因為看不見周防尊的眼睛而倒抽一口氣，但是草薙出雲就要死了，所有人都能感覺到死亡的氣息，或者說他們都知道自己不能挽留他的生命。頭破血流的金髮旅人還看得見，只是沒有力氣動彈，他的精神專注，好讓自己能夠說話：「我們應該把船放下去。」

他們船和板車翻倒，安娜也跌坐在地上，她最先經過大火，受得傷卻最輕。她慢慢地站起身走向十束多多良、草薙出雲和周防尊，仍然像是月光、像遠方山頂上的雪、像岩縫中隱藏著的石英、像初綻的雛菊，也像懸崖底下翻騰的浪沫，只是受了傷，流出紅色的血，也沾上黑褐色的泥土。她的眼淚不停落下，貴在草薙出雲的身邊，把手放到他布滿血污的臉上：「船就在旁邊。」

懸崖邊仍然很熱，幾秒鐘後十束多多良與周防尊才站起來，他們把板車推入海中，將事先準備好的食物——雖然有許多已經燒焦——再次放回船內之後，他們又把安娜和虛弱的草薙出雲抱進船裡。此時已經沒有一棵強壯的大樹可以讓他們固定繩結，十束多多良張了張嘴巴，聽見周防尊說：「你先下去。」

十束多多良皺起眉頭，他凝視著周防尊焦黑的額頭與腫脹的雙眼：「King，你的眼睛……」他們說話的聲音總是被海風和大火掩蓋，詩人張開嘴巴，停頓，似乎在思索應該吐出哪一個詞。周防尊向他走近，十束多多良看見他青黑、腫脹的眼皮之中尚有一絲微光，「我不能和你分開。」

「你帶著安娜先下去。」周防尊說。

詩人點頭，深吸一口氣，站得筆直，抬起頭來親吻他的王乾裂的嘴唇，然後走向懸崖，一步一步小心地順著由周防尊穩穩地拉住的繩子往下攀爬。他覺得很疲倦，身體裡沒有更多的力氣，抓著繩子的手卻如青苔攀附崖壁般穩固，直到站在礁岩上，海水淹沒他受傷的腳踝時才開始發抖。海水讓他的傷口疼痛。

繩子被拉回去，不一會兒載著草薙出雲與安娜的船也由繩子綁著，慢慢地放了下來。安娜坐在船上，握著草薙出雲的手：「只有水能抵擋火。」

十束多多良扶著船舷，讓船不至於被浪帶走：「所以King沒有失去雙眼。」

安娜沉默了一會才輕聲說：「尊不會下來了，你知道他改變了方向。」

「那我們也應該要改變方向。」詩人說，「或者在這裡稍微停留一下。」

小女孩搖頭，她已經不再哭泣，她把手伸進十束多多良的口袋裡，掏出在春天來臨前完成的詩歌：「你應該把這個送給我，然後改變方向。我應該繼續前進。」

十束多多良皺起眉頭，他瞪著安娜手中的羊皮紙——它們竟完好無損：「這不可能。我若不是上去尋找King，就是要跟在妳身邊。」

「多多良，我是魔女。」安娜說，「他們不應該用火來消滅魔女。我從有意識的那一天開始就知道自己要前往大海，現在我在海上了，不會再回去。」

這次換十束多多良搖頭：「安娜，妳還這麼小，我可以帶著妳躲起來，我們可以去洛特山丘，那裡很美，而且有我最喜歡的紅茶。妳會喜歡那裡的。」

安娜凝視著詩人溢滿憂傷的雙眼：「你接受了出雲的死亡，也接受了尊的離開，現在我也要離開了。你會繼續唱歌，唱關於我們的歌。」她拍了拍手中的羊皮紙，「這是你最後一次提及魔女之歌，從此沒有人再受到傷害。」

十束多多良閉上眼睛，鬆開手，讓船隨著波浪離開，他頹然地坐在礁石上，把臉埋進手掌中：「這太殘忍了，安娜，我會一直記得你們的。」

這片土地上最老最老的吟遊詩人坐在海邊哭了起來。

END

[1] 九重葛〈從前之前的事〉：「最聳直的樹，嵌入脊梁。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實很害怕被揍，但還是……想要一點點回應（頂著鍋蓋
> 
> 關於周防尊哭，靈感來源自小時候看過的一本書，但忘記了書名……總之是有個人被火鉗灼傷了雙眼卻沒有瞎，因為當時他的眼眶裡蓄滿淚水。  
〈Blanket of Snow〉，是在剛剛寫到灰城的時候就想像到的安娜之死……原本想到的畫面其實是她和船被吊在岩壁上，小蘋果說我很殘忍。  
最後，謝謝看到這裡的人，也謝謝阿木點了這個梗讓我爆炸XD這個故事確定會做一本簡單的電子書，雖然什麼時候做好還不知道……


End file.
